Life is But A Dream
by Bunnie24
Summary: Mike becomes a father after impregnating his Carroll groupie ex-girlfriend, Sarah. But things come to a head once Sarah is released from prison and Joe is back out in the open. Sequel to Lenore.
1. Prologue

Ryan rushed his way into the neonatal ICU, stomping along the way when he finally saw Mike leaning against the glass staring at what was inside the other side of it.

"Mike!" Ryan called out, getting Mikes' attention as he turned away from the glass.

Ryan put a hand on his shoulder as he looked through the glass at the premature newborn in the cubby; he turned to his young friend who huffed.

"Two and a half months early." Mike muttered.

Ryan swallowed hard as Mike let a deep breathe out "She has to stay in the ventilator until her lungs are strong enough." He muttered again.

"Oh, Mike." Ryan said, trying to comfort his friend.

Mike pressed his head against the glass once again "The doctor said it happened so fast; she went into labor and not even two hours later, she needed an emergency C-section." He said.

"How's Sarah?" Ryan asked.

Mike shrugged "I don't know—I've been so mesmerized by my dying child, I haven't had time to see her."

Ryan huffed "Hey-hey, she isn't going to die. She's strong…just like both her parents." He said.

Mike let a small smile escape his lips, Ryan looked over at the newborn; she was strapped to every wire as she labored a breath.

"So, did you decide on a name yet?" Ryan asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah. Grace Lynn Weston."

Ryan smiled "That's a good one—you come up with that all by yourself or did Sarah help you?" he asked.

"Hey—you know the deal, I agreed to take her, so I get to name her—regardless of if Sarah likes it or not." Mike said, turning to Ryan.

Ryan smiled "Well, I like it…I approve of my nieces' name." he said.

"She is not your niece." Mike said with a light chuckle.

"What? I'm going to help you raise her—I deserve that Uncle Ryan title!" Ryan said, having Mike hit his head on the glass out of frustration.

"Mr. Weston?" a nurse called out, both men turned to the nurse; Mike walked towards her and crossed his arms.

The nurse smiled "Ms. Greene is awake now, if you'd like to see her."

Mike nodded "Okay." He said before turning to Ryan.

Ryan smiled, using his face to nudge Mike towards Sarahs' room "Go—I'll be here, babysitting." He said, turning back to the glass window.

* * *

He walked in gently, Sarah was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she looked over to him.

"Mike." She groggily said.

Mike walked up to Sarah with his hands in his pockets "Hi." he whispered to her.

Sarah took a deep breathe in "What is it?" she asked him.

Mike hummed, leaning towards Sarah "What?"

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" she asked.

Mike smiled "It's a girl."

A huge smile spread across Sarah's tired face as she reached out for Mike, he took her hand and smiled.

"What did you name her…and I hope to God you didn't name her after one of your stupid video game characters." She said with a chuckle.

Mike shook his head "No. No, I named her Grace. Grace Lynn Weston." He told her.

Sarah smiled "I like it."

"I'm glad." Mike told her.

"Everything is set up at the house?" She asked him.

Mike nodded "Yeah, I got the nursery set up, I was just waiting on you." He said.

"Tell me about the house." She whispered

Mike smiled at his baby mama "It's white, with black shutters. Two stories, 3 bedrooms. It's quite cozy." He remarked

"And where is it?" she asked.

"Woodbridge, Virginia." Mike told her.

Sarah sighed "That's so far away." She replied.

"Yeah, well, I transferred back to Virginia." Mike told her.

Sarah let a small frown escape as Mike looked at her with sympathetic eyes "The house, it's close to the headquarters…and it's got a huge front and back yards, so she can play to her hearts content." Mike explained to her.

Sarah went silent for a moment; she was done talking about the house and the distance that would tear their tiny family apart.

They were silent as Sarah looked back at Mike "What does she look like?" she asked.

Mike huffed, stroking her hair as he looked at her "I haven't been able to get a good look at her; she's been in the ventilator since I got here." He told her.

Sarah sighed "Oh. Well, that's ok." She said.

Mike watched as Sarah tried to keep herself conscious before looked up at Mike once again "You promise to send me pictures right?" she asked him.

He nodded "Yeah, I'll send you a whole folder of pictures every week." He said with a faint smile.

Sarah smiled back at him "Good—cause if you don't, when I get out, I'm coming after you."

Mike chuckled "I thought you said you never killed anyone." He said.

"Then I'll start with you." She said with a light chuckle.

Mike took her hand and stroked it "Rest." He told her "You've been through a lot today." He told her.

Sarah sighed, letting her eyes close as she began to relax; gently falling asleep while Mike continued to hold her hand.

He kissed her hand gently before he let go of her hand and placed it by her side before he backed away slowly and left her room.


	2. Home

The baby spent six weeks in the hospital before she was finally able to come home; and those first few days were rough as Mike quickly lost the concept of sleep.

It was day 5 of Graces' day home and Mike mindlessly rocked her on the couch as she continued to fiddle and cry against his chest.

Ryan was trying to finish making dinner but since he was living with Mike and the new baby, he was hardly getting any sleep too.

"When are your parents getting here again?" Ryan asked before letting a huge yawn escape.

Mike shrugged "At any time now." He remarked, finally having enough of rocking Grace and placed her on the couch cushion, letting her cries almost echo throughout the first floor.

He placed his head in his hands as he rubbed his face before letting his hands drop and he found her binky by her feet, he thought for a moment before picking it up and looking at Grace, who was continuing to cry.

Mike tries to force the binky into her mouth, but Grace accepted it willingly, silencing her cries.

Ryan stopped whatever he was doing in the kitchen "Please tell me she's still breathing." He asked.

Mike smiled "Yes.", letting Grace take his index fingers and doing a little dance with her tiny hands "That was easy, huh?" he said in a baby voice before picking her up from the cushion and letting her head rest on his shoulder as he got up from the couch.

"Okay, dinner is almost ready, I-" Ryan began to say before a knock on the door alerted them.

Mike turned to answer it, but the guest began to open the door on their own "Hello?" he heard his mothers' voice echo.

"Hi, mom." He said sluggishly as she made her way down the hallway and into the living room area.

The older woman gasped "Ok, where is she? Where's my granddaughter?" she asked, walking towards Mike.

Mike smiled as he adjusted his shoulder so his mother could get a look at the new person in the world.

She gasped "Oh, Michael, she's precious!" she cooed before kissing his temple and walking into the kitchen and began introducing herself to Ryan.

His father followed suit, carrying two suitcases into the house and dropped them promptly as he entered the fitting room "Hello, son."

Mike nodded at him as he removed one hand from cupping Grace to shake his fathers' hand "Hi, dad." He said.

His father looked at his granddaughter and smiled "You did good." He said, patting his shoulders free shoulder "I smell food!" he said, walking into the kitchen as well.

* * *

Mikes' mother babbled on and on while Ryan and Mike tried to stay awake through dinner.

"So, Michael, how is Sally?" his mother asked.

"Sally? You mean Sarah?" Mike asked, taking a small bite of his dinner.

"Yeah, yeah. How is she?" she asked again.

Mike shrugged "Honestly, I don't know mom. I haven't seen her since Grace was born." He admitted.

"Well, that's too bad, Mike. How long is her sentence again?" his dad asked.

Mike took another bite of dinner "5 years." He muttered.

His mother huffed, putting her fork down "_Perfect…here we go._" Mike thought as he mom prepared to lecture him.

"Michael, are you going to wait for that insane person to get out of prison? Are you going to let her near your child?" she asked.

Mike huffed, putting his fork down "Mom, now is not the time for this discussion, okay?" he remarked.

His mother crossed his arms "What? I'm just thinking about your future, and Graces' future." She remarked.

"As am I. I'm trying to be the responsible person here." Mike said.

"OH—you call getting a serial killer groupie pregnant responsible?" his mother said with a chuckle. "While you're raising your spawn of a serial killer, your brother, Perry, and his wife-they're adopting another baby for Russia!" she remarked.

Mike clenched his jaw "Good for them."

"I'm just wondering where you went wrong." His mother remarked.

Mike turned to Ryan, Ryan wasn't having any of her bull shit either as Mike cleared his throat and pushed his seat back "…I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He muttered before walking out of the kitchen and climbing up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

As tired as he was, Mike just couldn't fall asleep as he looked out the window at the tree scrapping against the glass from the wind.

The leaves were slowly falling off the tree as the season of Fall was slowly morphing into the harsh season known as Winter; Mike couldn't help but be excited to have Grace experience her first Winter, her first snow, her first Christmas.

While he thought of these moments with Grace, he heard the baby monitor begin to make noises; he turned to his night table as he began to hear Ryan and Grace walking into the nursery.

"Never mind your grandmother…she's a bitch, she has no idea what she's talking about. You're fucking adorable, you know that?" Ryan muttered, Mike could hear shuffling—assuming that his friend was putting Grace in her crib.

"And you know what—your mom might be a little off, but she's not crazy! She made a few bad choices and is paying for them…but let me tell you something, _you_ were not one of them!" Ryan continued.

Mike smiled as Ryan spoke to the newborn, getting her tucked in to bed for the night "…well, goodnight Grace. I'll see you in a few hours." Ryan said in his rugged voice before Mike only heard silence.

He wasn't sure if Ryan knew he could hear him or not, but what Ryan told Grace put Mike at ease as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for the few hours he could get before Grace would begin to cry out for him.


	3. Safe and Sound

It was a little after two when Mike was awoken by the baby monitor and the sound of Grace crying; he forced every muscle in his body to move from his bed and walking two doors down.

Mike sighed as he did finally sit up in bed; he has slept 7 hours, which was good for not having slept for 5 days straight.

He pushed the sheets away and began to make his way to Graces' room, only to find that he had been beat by his mother.

"Oh." Mike muttered, brushing away an eye boogie before approaching the both of them.

His mother felt Graces' diaper and smirked as she turned around and placed the newborn on the changing station.

"So I take it you've been changing her diapers?" his mother asked.

Mike nodded "Yes."

"And bottle feeding her?" his mother continued.

Mike nodded again "Yes."

His mother sighed, taking off the dirty diaper and tossing it in the bin before pulling another one out "And how long are you on leave?" she asked again.

Mike let a yawn out "6 weeks." He muttered.

His mother nodded, silently putting another diaper on Grace and put everything together before picking her up and holding her close.

"And then what happens when you go back to work?" she asked.

Mike shrugged "Probably hire a baby sitter." He said.

His mother scuffed "Oh, Michael! We'll watch her." She said.

"And that's nice of you, but no. I'll just hire a sitter…or get Ryan to watch her, he's getting pretty good at that." Mike said.

His mother shook her head "No, Mike. I will watch her…you don't have to do this alone!" she remarked.

"Maybe I want to!" Mike nearly hissed at his mother "Maybe I want it to just be Grace and me." He continued on.

His mother scuffed "Oh, yeah? Just the two of you, waiting for that tart to get out of prison; yeah, Mike, that's just grand!" she said.

Mike took Grace out of his mothers' arms "She isn't a tart! She's Graces' mother. And you know what—no, I'm not going to just wait around for Sarah to get out…Grace was born, and I moved on!" he snarled at her.

"I don't want to have this conversation at 2 in the morning—but I will! Just let it go mom, please, I beg of you!" Mike said, before taking Grace and walking out of the nursery with her.

* * *

It was a blessing when Mikes' parents finally left after a week of staying; Mike was on the couch while Grace was laid out on a quilt by the television.

Mike watched the news, listening to Grace 'talk' to the mobile that was above her; the news station discussing a possible Carroll sighting, and even though Mike didn't want to listen, he couldn't look away or change the channel.

Just thinking about Joe being out there scared Mike, and the more he thought about it the more dread began to dwell on him; he swallowed hard as he continued to listen intently when Grace began to cry out, distracting Mike from the news.

Mike stood up and looked over the coffee table at Grace, who immediately stopped crying once she saw her father.

"Oh, I see how it is." He muttered, walking across the coffee table and laying next to Grace and her mobile.

He looked up and continued to watch the rest of the coverage of the Carroll sighting, and then looked back down at Grace as he let her grab his index finger "I won't let him hurt you." He muttered to her.

Grace began to chew on his finger while Mike continued to look down at her; watching as her bright blue eyes glistened in the sun light, she looked remarkably like Sarah at that moment which infuriated him.

Mike was having a hard time comprehending how he could love someone so much that looked like someone he couldn't stand—who made his heart hurt just thinking about them.

"Gosh, your obnoxious." He muttered to Grace before letting a smile escape his lips, he looked over at a clock on the wall and huffed, then turning back to Grace.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said, taking his finger back and picking Grace up off the floor and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

It had been a long day at work, Mike had been trying to keep up with paper work but it was no use after there was a shooting just outside of Richmond, he resented the little prick that started the whole conflict.

Grace, 6-months at this point, was fast asleep in her crib while Mike was sitting on the couch and taking a minute for himself before he gently closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He awoke not long after, the lights still on throughout the entire downstairs but he had lost track of time, looking down at his watch while he yawned to find that it was just after midnight.

Mike hummed, stretching on the couch when he heard noises coming from the baby monitor that was on the dining table; the young agent huffed "Oh, Gracie, not tonight." He muttered.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine—you make me happy when skies are gray," a rigid voice sang into the baby monitor, alerting Mike as he got up from the couch and grabbed the baby monitor.

"You never know dear, how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away!" the voice finished, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Mike brought the monitor close to his ear to make sure that he was hearing this correctly.

"I have a gift for you Grace," the British accent remarked "Hopefully, your daddy won't mind." The chilling voice of Joe Carroll remarked.

Mike dropped the baby monitor and grabbed his gun that he had placed on the kitchen counter as he walked into the house, quickly climbing up the stairs and aiming his gun ahead of him as he walked into the nursery.

He turned the light on, finding that no one was in there aside from Grace, who was sitting up in her crib; he sighed with relief as he put his gun in his back pocket and walked closer to the crib.

Grace reached out for him as he pulled her out of the crib, noticing something in her hands "What's that?" Mike asked, gently taking the object away from her.

It was a small teddy bear, nothing significant apart from the fact that Mike didn't remember anybody giving her that bear.

Mike huffed "Okay—okay, we're gonna call daddys' friends, okay? In the meantime, you're in the bassinet with daddy!" he remarked as he walked out of the nursery.


	4. Scathed

FBI agents swarmed his house completely; inside and out they searched for any evidence of Joe Carroll while Mike sat in the living room with Grace since it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to sleep with all the excitement going on.

He saw a familiar face approach him, Mike stood up with Grace as Agent Donovan nodded "You're sure Joe Carroll was here?" he asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah. He sang her a lullaby and then gave her that teddy bear I gave Henderson." He remarked.

Agent Donovan nodded at Mike before looking over at Grace who was giving him a fearful look "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Weston." He said, shaking Graces' hand with one of his fingers.

Grace hid in her fathers' chest, Mike sighed as he rubbed her back "Don't take it personally." He remarked.

"Oh, I won't." he said.

Two agents approached Donovan in the middle of the conversation with Mike, one had a case with him while the other just had on a pair of rubber gloved "We found some prints, it looks like he climbed in and out the nursery window. We got a task force out looking for him now. Maybe we'll get lucky." One of them said before turning to Mike.

"We're gonna need to examine her." The agent told him.

"Examine her?" Mike asked in shock.

The agent nodded "Yes, it's just procedural; it won't take very long." He assured Mike.

Mike grumbled, looking down at Grace; he knew how this was going to go down, he knew that once he handed her over to the agents she would begin crying and squirming like she always does with strangers.

"_Maybe she'll be okay._" Mike thought before he sighed, getting close to one of the agents who began the transfer of Grace.

Almost immediately, Grace began to squirm, panicking as she realized that the person holding her was not her father; Mike went up behind the agent and smiled at Grace "No, no, it's okay—I'm here." He said trying to comfort Grace.

It was no use, once the agents had taken Grace down the hall to start the examination, she began to cry and scream; he felt bad but the agents were only doing their jobs; plus he couldn't crowd them while they did.

Agent Donovan nodded, watching Mike stand nervously as he listened to Grace cry while the agents continued with the examination.

"I know they're my co-workers, but still…" Mike remarked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Agent Donovan nodded "Oh, I know how that is. Enjoy her now, cause you'll blink and all of a sudden she'll be 15 and giving you an attitude." He said, almost chuckling.

"_Is he trying to make me feel better?_" Mike thought to himself as he just nodded at the comment.

Before long, Grace came back to Mike, still crying as he took her away from the agent and rocked her from side to side "It's okay, it's okay…" he whispered to Grace as he did.

The agents spoke to Agent Donovan who nodded at them before he turned back to Mike "Okay, we've got all that we need at this point; I'm going to have everyone vacate the premise and then you can get that one back to bed." He said, pointing a Grace before walking away.

"Thanks, Donovan." He said, continuing to sit on the arm of the couch as he watched all the agents file out of his house as easily as they filed in.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and nothing panned out, which made Mike feel uneasy as he got chills down his spine every time he remembered listening to Joe on the baby monitor.

Ryan had suggested that for the first time in 6 months, the both of them go out for dinner or something along those lines if only to keep his mind off of what had happened.

"Come on! Dudes night! It'll be fun!" Ryan said, trying to motivate Mike.

Mike huffed "I don't know, Ryan, I mean—I'll have to find a babysitter, and finding one last minute is always hard." He remarked.

Ryan scuffed "Oh, come on! You're a good looking guy, I'm sure one of the lonely housewives in the neighborhood would do it or your usual girl…I mean, she's always understand about your late nights when you do have them—which are rare enough, but still!" he said over the phone.

Mike smirks as he looked at Ryan "Okay, fine, I'll see what I can do. I'll ask Sandy if she can stay later tonight." He said.

"That's my boy! I'll see you at the bar at 5:30!" Ryan remarked before hanging up the phone.

Mike sighed, putting his phone down and looked around his desk at all the pictures of Grace that had accumulated over the past 6 months; he expected people to poke fun at him, but since the Carroll incident, people were less likely to comment unless it was a compliment.

"Forgive me, Gracie" he muttered to himself before going back to his paper work.

* * *

"When was the last time you had a day off—an _actual_ day off? No getting called in or being sent home early, but the last time you had zero contact with the office for a 24 hour period?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his club soda.

Mike shrugged "…when I was on leave, taking care of Grace." He muttered.

Ryan nodded "And you haven't had a day off since?" he asked.

Mike shook his head "No. I mean, I come home, and I pay the babysitter, feed Grace her dinner and then we're both in bed. I don't watch T.V. or surf the net…I just go to bed…and then I wake up, wait for the babysitter and then go to work." He said, explaining his cycle.

"You really have got to break that cycle. You're not a lone wolf anymore! You're a…dare I say it, a dad. You're a dad now." Ryan said, taking another sip.

Mike glared at Ryan before he took a sip of his beer "I know I am." He remarked.

Ryan nodded "Just—don't prove your mother right. Please. I beg of you. Neither of us want that!" he continued.

Mike flinched "Yeah and Sarahs' family isn't helping—I mean, like they are, but they're just waiting for me to fuck up so bad that they can snatch her away." He said.

Ryan shook his head "That's not going to happen. Despite your long hours, Grace comes first. You worked really hard to get that house, to pay for that nice nursery…you're not going to fuck it up….Grace, she might come out a little scathed, but she'll be okay." Ryan joked a little.

Mike hit Ryan "That's not even funny!" he said, letting a smile out.

Ryan smiled "But you and her, you two are going to be fine. And I'm here for you if you need anything. You know that, right?" he asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah. You're always here…even when I don't want you here." He said.

"Atta boy!" Ryan said, gently punching Mikes' arm.


	5. The Truth

He pulled up to the driveway, listening to Grace go on and on about what had happened at daycare that care; there was never a dull moment with her.

Mike parked the car and looked up at the rear view mirror to watch Grace unbuckle herself from her car seat and climb out of the car. Mike smiled as he opened his car door and exited the car as well, following Grace to the front door.

"So, you had a good day then?" Mike asked, unlocking the door before letting Grace open it and watch her rush into the living room.

Grace nodded as Mike caught up, looking at the growing EiffelTower that was occupying the majority of his living room.

"Can we have Quiche for dinner?" Grace asked him.

Mike grumbled "No, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." He told her.

"Can I play with your badge?" Grace asked him again.

Mike scuffed "That would be a hell, no!" he remarked, walking into the kitchen and rummaging through the pantry and find a single box of mac and cheese "_It'll do._" He thought to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

He put the box down and walked around Grace and her half made Lego tower and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom to detach his gun from his hip and take his badge off of his belt.

Mike looked himself over in the mirror, seeing the tired look in his eyes and his paler than normal skin; the first half of this week had been rough especially with the news that a certain individual was getting out of prison soon. In two days to be precise.

He wasn't going to let that get to him, he was going to go downstairs, fix dinner, and enjoy the rest of his evening before going to bed and starting everything all over again.

* * *

It was agreed that if Grace finished all of her dinner, then she and Mike could work on continuing to build the EifelTower in the living room.

Grace stood on a dining room chair while Mike stood next to her, the both of them carefully placing Legos on top of each other and going by the picture that Mike had printed out when they decided to do the project.

"Hey, daddy?" Grace asked him, trying to force a Lego into a certain spot.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, organizing all his Legos once again before placing a few on the tower.

Grace turned to Mike, a few Legos in her hand "What was mommy like?" she asked.

Mike stopped and turned to Grace "Why do you ask?"

"Because, um, today while I was waiting for you to pick me up, I watched a few of the other kids mommies come and get them…and then I thought about how I don't know anything about my mommy." Grace remarked, looking down at her feet in almost shame.

Mike sighed, throwing the Legos in his hands back into the giant bucket before reaching out and taking Graces' tiny hand "Well, what do you want to know about her?" he asked.

"What does she look like?" Grace asked.

Mike sighed "She is very pretty, and she has brown hair and brown eyes and…I mean, she looked like an angel." He told her.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Grace asked.

Mike thought for a moment, letting a gentle shrug out "I…don't know…" he admitted.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

Mike choked on his words, he knew that Grace was too young to hear the story of her mother and what she had done and where she was at that exact moment in time; in fact, he dreaded the day he would tell her.

"Grace," was all Mike could manage out as he looked at his daughter who was looking at him with her bright blue eyes, almost silently convincing him to be honest with her.

Mike huffed, picking her up off her chair and sitting down with her on the couch "…Grace, your mom, she…" he tried to find the words to explain it the best way possible.

"Is she dead?" Grace asked.

He shook his head "Oh, no. She's alive." He remarked.

"_Ok, c'mon! You can do this. No conversation will ever be as traumatic for the both of you after the death discussion_." Mike thought to himself.

He had had to have that conversation earlier than expected with Grace after he brought a case file home and Grace began to rummage through it while his back was turned.

"You see, Grace, um, your mom was a bad person." Mike said, trying to break it to her gently.

Grace looked at Mike, trying to think his words over "A bad guy?" she asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah. She was a bad guy, and she hung out with a very, very bad man." He continued.

"…is mommy in jail?" Grace asked bluntly.

Mike was taken aback, he was surprised how quickly Grace had caught on to where this conversation was headed, he nodded again "Yeah, sweetie, mommy's in jail." He told her.

"…you put the bad guys in jail, right?" she asked him.

Mike sighed "Yeah, baby."

"So did you put mommy in jail?" Grace asked.

Mike nodded, tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear "Yeah, I did." He admitted.

"But why?" Grace asked, leaning against her father.

Mike sighed "Because…" he trailed off "Look, Grace, when you're a little older, I will tell you everything about it, okay?" he asked.

Grace nodded, no questions asked as she agreed to let it go for the time being; Mike smiled as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, time for bed." Mike announced, getting up off the couch with Grace who darted up the stairs and left Mike straggling along.

Mike finally caught up to Grace, who was already in her pajamas and holding her favorite doll before crawling into bed; Mike figured that it was be a simple tuck in and kiss goodnight, but he was blind sided by the book Grace was hiding with her.

"Daddy, please!" she begged, trying to hand him the Madeline book.

Mike sighed "Ok. But just this one, and then it's bedtime, and I'm serious!" he insisted before sitting down on the bed and opened the book.


	6. Sarah

The weekend came out of nowhere as Mike returned home from work on a Friday afternoon; he sighed as he listened to the silence in the house.

He walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom to decompress and take off every indication that he was an FBI agent before going back downstairs and hoping to clean up the mess of Grace Westons' before she got home.

Mike let the radio play in the kitchen as he picked up all the toys and stuffed animals up off the floor, as well as every Lego up from off the floor and threw it in the bucket.

The life-sized Eifel tower was coming together slowly, Grace begged Mike if they could finish it this weekend, but Mike wasn't sure if he wanted to spend all that time building a French monument.

As he walked back into the kitchen to begin working on the dishes, the doorbell rang before being accompanied by a knock at the door.

"_…it can't be Ryan, he just walks in._" Mike thought to himself as he turned off the faucet and walked to the door.

He opened the door and was shocked at who was in front of him, the familiar brown eyes as well as the glowing skin and brown hair stunned him in his place with his lips parted slightly.

"Hi." She said gently, no smile or anything.

Mike took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly "Hi." He said to her in return.

He looked her over and couldn't help but silently fawn over Sarah as she stood in front on him; her hair curled at the bottom and a hair band keeping everything in place.

Sarah looked around awkwardly for a moment "Can I come in?" she asked.

Mike shook the thought away and nodded at Sarah before opening the door wide enough to let her in.

Sarah smiled as she walked into the house, looking around as she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen "The house seems nice." She commented.

"Thanks, it's a bit of a mess right now. But I guess that comes with the territory of being a single parent." Mike said.

Sarah let a smirk out, seeing the somewhat made Eifel tower in the living room "Wow," she remarked as she walked into the living room to get a better look "What's this?" she asked.

Mike followed her into the living room "Uh, yeah. Grace is going through a France phase." He remarked.

Sarah turned back to Mike "That's so sweet." She said, walking towards Mike.

He could see tears swelling up in Sarahs' eyes, she took a deep breathe in "How is she?" she asked quietly.

Mike nodded "She's good." He told her.

"Is she here?" Grace asked him.

Mike went silent as he put his hands in his pockets "Look, Sarah-"

"Mike," Sarah said, interrupting him "I'm not here to collect. I just want meet her." She insisted.

Mike sighed "She's not here. She's with Ryan; on Fridays, he picks her up from daycare and they go out for ice cream or whatever…it usually gives me enough time to clean up the house, put everything back in order…until she gets back, of course." He remarked.

"Oh." Sarah muttered.

"Did you drive all the way down here from New York?" Mike asked, crossing his arms.

Sarah shook her head "Uh, no. Maine." She told him.

Mike looked at her in shock "Sarah, that's an 8 drive!"

"I know. But I got out yesterday afternoon, and my mom and Anna took me back to Maine and I just stayed there for the night until this morning when I went to the DMV and renewed my license…and then decided to drive here." Sarah said gently, she closed her eyes "I'm sorry, that sounds really stalkerish like, and I didn't intend for it to come off that way…it's just…" Sarah trailed off.

Sarah looked up at Mike, she shook her head "Never mind, I should get going." She muttered.

"No, it's just what?" Mike asked her.

Sarah looked Mike square in the eyes before looking down at her feet and shook her head "It's just...she's my daughter. I didn't even get to see her before they shipped me back to Bedford." She told him.

Mike didn't know what to say as he looked at her "Well, you don't have to rush off, I mean, you can stay awhile and meet her." He muttered.

Sarah tried hard to fight back tears as she smiled "Really?" she asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah, really." He said.

Sarah approached Mike and hugged him "Thank you." She told him "And I'll be out of your hair before night fall." She went on.

"But…that's still an 8 hours drive; you're going to drive all the way back to Maine?" Mike asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, I mean, why not? It's only 8 hours." She said, pulling away from the hug.

"Sarah, I don't feel comfortable letting you do that." He said, shaking his head in disagreement.

She shrugged "Fine, I'll find a motel and stay there tonight." She told him.

"_Don't do it! You'll enable bad things to happen!_" he thought to himself before he let his next sentence out of his mouth "Stay here." He suggested.

Sarah looked at him "Stay here? In your house? Mike, I don't know."

"I insist. I mean, you drove all this way, the least I can do is give you a bed to sleep in. I've got the guest room, I can give it to you." He muttered.

"_…this is going to end up bad! I can already see 5 different ways this'll end up bad!"_ Mikes' subconscious told him.

Sarah let a faint smile out "Okay." She muttered.

"Okay." Mike said, nodding to her before backing away slowly into the kitchen.

Mike looked back at her to admire her once again; she hadn't aged a bit in the past 5 years as she stood in the living room with a white dress and a light cardigan with wedges to give her a few inches of height.

He was always told that prison aged people, but as he looked at Sarah, it was as if time stood still.


	7. Confrontation

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sarah asked as she leaned against the counter.

Mike shook his head "It's Quiche." He remarked.

Sarah nodded "Ok. I just feel useless standing here." She said quietly.

"You could set the table." Mike suggested.

Sarah smiled "Okay, where are the plates?" she asked.

Mike pointed to a cupboard behind him where a display of bowls were perched against it "Get four, Ryan usually stays for dinner." He murmured.

"Oh. That's nice." Sarah said, trying to remain calm and not show any fear.

She grabbed four from the cupboard and turned around to walk towards the dining room when the side door opened "Mike?" she heard someone call out before shutting the door.

Sarah stood in place from shock as she watched Ryan and Grace walk into the house, Ryan huffed "Whose Beetle is out…" he trailed off as he finally saw Sarah.

"Oh." Ryan said, unsure of where to take the conversation.

They stood silent for a moment, Grace standing next to Ryan and looking around at the group of adults who couldn't find a word to say.

"Daddy, who is this?" Grace asked.

Sarah turned to Grace and was in awe, unable to make a sound as she stared; Mike looked at Sarah, and then turned to Grace "Uh, well, this is…" he wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah finally said, letting a smile escape on her lips "I'm a friend." She continued.

"A friend from work?" Grace asked.

Sarah and Mike looked at each other before Sarah shook her head "No. I'm a friend from a long time ago." She said.

"Like when daddy was little?" Grace asked.

Sarah laughed "No. Not that long ago." She said.

Mike sighed "Hey, dinner is almost ready, so Grace, why don't you change into something else and Ryan…well…do whatever." He said before walking away from the oven and grabbing silverware.

The three adults waited quietly as Grace went upstairs and Sarah walked into the dining room, giving Ryan and Mike a minute alone.

"Mike," Ryan said with a forced smile "What is she doing here?" he asked.

"She's here to meet Grace. Don't worry." Mike whispered as he pulled out all the silverware and turned around just as Sarah was walking back in.

Mike handed her the silverware and watched as she walked back into the living room before he turned back to Ryan who crossed his arms "Don't be stupid." He muttered quietly.

"I'm not." Mike said, walking to the oven to check on dinner.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Grace asked with stuffing bites of dinner into her mouth.

Sarah smiled "New York."

"New York, New York; or just New York?" Grace asked.

"New York, New York." Sarah responded.

Grace took a moment to swallow another bite of dinner "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse." Sarah responded.

Grace just nodded at the answer before taking another bite of dinner; there was finally silence in the house as everyone filled their mouths with food.

Ryan cleared his throat "So, Sarah, Mike told me that you drove in from Maine."

Sarah nodded, letting a simple 'yeah' escape before she continued to eat her slice of Quiche.

"Are you going to go back to Maine or stick with New York?" Ryan asked her again.

Sarah shrugged "I don't know. I mean, I grew up in Maine, but I've gotten so comfortable with New York."

Ryan nodded, it was obvious that he wasn't okay with the situation; but he was trying to be civil especially with Grace around.

"So, Grace, your dad told me that you both are building the EifelTower in the living room." Sarah remarked, putting the focus back to Grace.

Grace nodded "Yeah."

"Are you having fun putting it all together?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Daddy says that we might be able to finish it this weekend!" she said, letting a big smile out.

Sarah turned to Mike who did not look as excited as Grace was about finishing the EifelTower in the living room "I don't know. That seems like a three person job." Sarah said, turning back to Grace.

Grace shrugged, finishing her slice of Quiche before she put her fork down and sat back in her chair like she usually did when she was done with dinner.

"Grace, you're excused." Mike said, taking another bite of his slice.

Grace looked at Mike before turning back to Sarah "Do you want to help me and daddy build the Eifel tower?" she asked.

"Maybe later." Sarah remarked.

Grace nodded, jumping out of her chair and running into the living room; leaving the adults alone at the dinner table.

Sarah was uncomfortable as Ryan and Mike dodged glances at each other, she looked down at her almost empty plate when Ryan finally had had enough of the silence and put his fork down.

"Okay—look, I don't know what your big plan is…but you better stop it!" Ryan told her.

Sarah raised an eye brow at him "Plan, Plan? What plan?" she asked him.

"The plan where you come into this house and you fuck everybody's' shit up." Ryan remarked.

She was taken aback as she looked at Mike for a moment before she turned back to Ryan "Ryan, the only plan I have is to start over with my life, and meet my daughter." She told him.

Ryan shook his head "I don't believe that."

Sarah shrugged "Well, that's too bad; because it's the truth." She said, looking at both of the men in front of her.

"Excuse me." She said, leaving the table and walking out into the living room.

Mike clenched his jaw as he turned to Ryan "Seriously? You can't just see where this goes for two seconds?" he asked.

Ryan huffed "No. I can't. Mike, I mean it when I say that this isn't going to end well." He told Mike.

"Could you just trust me? This isn't about getting back together with her, or anything along those lines—this is just me giving a mother the opportunity to connect with her child." Mike said, excusing himself from the table and leaving Ryan alone.


	8. The Deal

_She lied in bed and felt the warmth on her face; a smile spread along her red stained lips as she stretched her arms out in bed._

_ Sarah could hear a man in bed with her, but she was blinded by the sun and couldn't see him as she relaxed in the sheets._

_ "So, did you have a good night?" the man asked._

_ Sarah bit her lip "Yeah." She muttered._

_ She felt the mans hand on her naked hip as he kissed her neck gingerly, Sarah giggled as she playfully pushed him away._

_ "Michael, stop it!" she said. _

_ She finally got a good look at the guy "Michael? Are you still hung up on that jerk?" Mark asked as he sat up in bed._

_ Sarah gasped as she pushed herself away from the man, watching as the fallen follower began to bleed from his gun shot wound to the chest and fall on top of her. _

* * *

Sarah awoke from her nightmare in the dead of night, having to remember where she was for a moment before she finally relaxed.

"Oh, my god." She muttered as she sat up in her bed, looking out the window before crawling out of bed and look out to see the wind blow not only the tree, but the tire swing attached to it.

She sighed, quietly making her way out of her bedroom and attempting to climb down the stairs without waking up either Grace or Mike, which proved to be hard with the floor boards creaking the whole way down.

Sarah reached the floor, looking up at the stairs to see no lights turning on which was a good sign for her as she turned around to the living room to see the light from the kitchen on.

She gently walked in, seeing Mike sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea by him; he turned to see her and sat up in his chair "…skipping out?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head "No, I was just getting a glass of water." She muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Mike asked.

She turned back to him and smiled "Tea would be nice." She said softly.

Mike got up from his seat and walked over to a cupboard where he grabbed a tea cup and motioned Sarah over to the table where she joined him, watching him pour a cup from the tea pot.

"So classy." Sarah remarked.

Mike smirked "Well, you play tea party enough, and you get the hang of it." He said.

Sarah nodded "Thank you," She said before taking a sip "So what are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"What are you?" Mike asked.

Sarah shrugged "I had a bad dream, and came down to get a drink of water." She told him.

Mike nodded "I can't sleep. It happens sometimes, so I come down, and make a pot of tea."

"And you just sit there until you get tired or are you up all night?" Sarah asked.

Mike shook his head "No. I go to bed eventually, if just for three or four hours. But I just sit here and think about Grace, and think about work…" he told her.

"Oh, yeah?" Sarah asked.

Mike took a sip of his tea "Yeah." He simply said "She's getting so big, I mean, she's four and she'll be in kindergarten next year. She was a newborn not too long ago, I swear! Time is flying by." He said.

Sarah smiled, not sure what to say as she took a sip from her tea, sitting in the silence as Mike played with his tea cup "Look, I want to apologize about Ryan…"

"No, it's okay, if it was me, I'd do the same; I just have to win him over, don't worry, it'll happen." She said, gently placing her hand on Mikes.

She realized what she did and quickly took her hand back "I'm sorry." She muttered, looking away from Mike.

"It's okay. I guess old habits die hard." Mike told her.

Sarah shook her head "No. Look, Mike, I'm not going to stir the pot alright? I'm gonna leave first thing in the morning and you'll never see me again. I promise!" she told him.

Mike looked at her and shook his head "Sarah, you kept you end of the deal." He told her.

"Did I? I mean, the deal was that if you took her, then I'd leave you alone and wouldn't try and butt in…but here I am, drinking tea with you at…" she trailed off to find a clock "…2 in the morning." She finished.

Mike looked down at his tea cup, then back up at Sarah "…you didn't try to meddle from prison, your mom or sister didn't try to take custody from me, you never wrote any letters for me or Grace. You didn't butt in, and driving all the way from Maine to spend just a few hours with your daughter to meet her doesn't count as butting in." he told her.

Sarah let a small smile out "Oh, okay then." She said, taking another sip of her tea.

Mike let the wheels in his head turn for a moment, he thought everything through as he stared at Sarah "In fact, I want you to stay." He told her.

Sarah looked up at him, shocked at his remark "What, are you serious? Mike—I don't know about that…I mean…"

"You know what? Fuck Ryan, and fuck my mom…you're trying to be a ghost in your daughters'' life because of the people surrounding her and I can't allow that." Mike told her.

Sarahs' mouth was agape for a moment "But all my stuff is in Maine…with my family." She remarked.

"Then we'll have it all shipped, or you can go to Maine and pack your car up with what you need and let your family sell or donate the rest." Mike said.

Sarah nodded "Okay, then what about bills? Rent? Utilities? Groceries?"

"You'll babysit Grace from home, do you know how money you'll be saving me by not taking Grace to daycare?" Mike asked rhetorically.

Sarah thought about it all for a moment, now playing with her tea cup as well before slowly nodding "Okay, BUT I'm still leaving first thing in the morning to go back to Maine and get all my stuff…and then I'll be back the next day cause…you know, 8 hour drive plus having to pack and explain to my mom and sister." She muttered.

Mike smiled "Okay. Works for me."


	9. Connecticut

Things were going smoothly the first few days that Sarah moved into the house, both Mike and Sarah were civil to each other however it was obvious to Mike that Sarah was trying to keep her distance from him and focus mainly on Grace.

Ryan was always in a disagreement with Mike about the situation, but all Mike could do was assure Ryan and let Sarah work her magic and prove to him that she had changed.

It was weird for Mike, coming home from work to have dinner already on the table waiting for him and Grace distracted for a moment before he, Grace, and Sarah sat at the table and ate; but it put him at ease as he looked over the house to see how clean the house remained when Sarah was there.

"So, how was work?" Sarah asked, turning to Mike.

Mike shrugged "Boring. How was your day?" Sarah asked.

Sarah smiled "We watched a documentary about the French Parliament, and then we put a few Legos on the tower." She said.

Mike smirked, as he looked at Sarah who looked unamused as she looked at Grace "Tomorrow, we're watching cartoons." She grumbled.

"No promises." Grace said, taking a bite of her dinner.

Mike continued to chuckle when from the kitchen everyone could hear the sound of Mikes' cell phone ringing, buzzing against the counter while it echoed through the house.

He got up from his seat, grabbing his phone and answering it without a second thought "…this is Weston." He said.

"Agent Weston, we have a situation in Connecticut that warrants your attention." The familiar voice remarked.

Mike looked over at Sarah and Grace before turning away and walking out of the kitchen "What's going on?" he asked.

"Emma Hill has escaped from her cell at the Federal Correctional Institution in Danbury." Agent Donovan told him.

Mike huffed, he'd have to pack; for the first time ever, he'd be away from Grace for longer than 8 hours; but deep down he knew that he didn't have to think hard about it "I'll be there in about five hours." He said before hanging up his phone before approaching the dinner table once again.

He stood before the two of them, Sarah could tell from his glance that he had to leave; she turned to Grace and put her fork down "Grace, could you go to the living room for a minute?" she asked.

Grace argued for a moment, but she finally complied, leaving the dinner table and walking into the living room to give Mike and Sarah a minute.

"…where to?" she asked.

"Connecticut." Mike remarked.

Sarah nodded, picking her fork back up and beginning to pick at her dinner "Well, you better not delay." She said softly, looking back up at Mike.

* * *

Grace was distraught as she watched Mike pack his small suitcase, playing with her tiny fingers as she looked up at her father "You're coming back, aren't you?" she asked.

Mike pouted as he looked down at Grace, kneeling down to her level "Of course, sweetie. It's just daddy has to go get the bad guy…and the bad guy is far away. But I'll come home. I promise!" he said, pulling her in for a hug.

He looked over Graces' shoulder to see Sarah leaning against the door frame, taking a deep breath as she watched the two of them; Mike pulled away from the hug and smiled at Grace "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, daddy." Grace muttered.

"You wanna do the thing?" Mike asked, trying to comfort Grace.

Grace smiled, nodding to her father "Okay, lets do the thing." He remarked.

Mike squished Graces' cheeks, forcing a laugh out of Grace who she just slapped his face repeatedly until Mike let go of her face.

The both laughed as Mike pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek "I love you." He told her again.

Sarah sighed "Alright, Grace, let your dad finish packing." She said gently, reaching out for Grace.

Grace sighed as she walked past Sarah and left the bedroom; Sarah and Mike shared another glance before Sarah took a deep breath and left Mike alone.

* * *

Mike climbed down the stairs and placed his suitcase by the front door "Okay, I'm out of here." Mike announced.

Sarah shook her head, taking his arm and pulling him into the kitchen "No, not yet." She remarked, giving him a capped mug "Coffee, for the road." She told him, then handed him a protein bar "…something to snack on along the way." She continued.

Mike smiled "Thanks." He told her.

"Text me when you get there. Please." Sarah requested.

Mike nodded "I'll call you…" he told her.

Sarah smiled "Okay, now you can go." She told him.

"You have the number for the pediatrician?" Mike asked.

Sarah nodded "Yes."

"…FBI headquarters, just in case I don't answer my cell?" Mike asked her again.

Sarah nodded again "Yes." She told him.

Mike huffed "Okay." He said.

"Grace, come say goodbye." Mike called out, looking around for Grace who rushed up to him from the back hallway.

Grace held onto his leg tight before Mike picked her up and held her tight "You be good for Sarah, okay?" he told her.

The girl nodded "Okay."

"I love you." Mike told her for the third time.

Grace hugged his neck tight "I love you, too." She said.

Mike finally put her down, looking at Sarah who smiled at him "…have fun…or don't…I don't know how that works." She said before shrugging.

He smirked "Thank you." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah and Grace followed, watching Mike pick up his suitcase but he quickly turned back to Sarah and leaned in towards her.

"Before I forget, don't let her watch the news." Mike told Sarah.

Sarah shook her head "I won't." she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

Mike nodded "Okay. Also, did you-"

"Yes, her booster seat is in my car." Sarah told Mike, assuring him once again.

"Okay, that's it! I'm out of here." He said before he opened the door and left, Sarah and Grace both sending him off before they closed the door.

Sarah sighed as she looked down at Grace, feeling slightly awkward as she finally cleared her throat "Did you finish your dinner?" she asked.

Grace shook her head.

"Neither did I, lets go finish!" Sarah said, guiding the young girl back into the kitchen.


	10. Just The Two

Sarah tucked Grace in good and tight into her bed when she realized something was missing as she looked under Graces' bed and around the room before turning to Grace.

"Where's Madeline?" she asked.

Graces' favorite rag doll of the popular French school girl had suddenly gone missing, and Sarah didn't want to start on the wrong foot of being fully in charge of her.

"I put her daddys' suitcase." Grace informed Sarah.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Cause I didn't want daddy to be alone." Grace told her.

Sarah smiled, stroking her forehead "But aren't you going to get lonely without her?" she asked.

Grace shook her head "No."

Sarah nodded "Alright." She said, leaning down to kiss Graces' forehead "Goodnight." She said before getting up off the bed and turning off the light.

* * *

She walked into her bedroom and gently closed the door behind her, getting undressed and into her pajamas.

The brisk fall day had taken a turn for the cold which forced Sarah to turn up the heat as well as force socks onto hers and Graces' feet, it had been a long day for her and she couldn't wait to go to bed, however an eerie feeling was approaching her.

Sarah felt as though she was being watched, turning around to see no one behind her, she looked out the window but the neighbors were already asleep and nobody was on the sidewalks.

She hummed, pushing the feeling away as she got into her pajamas and hopped into bed where the warm sheets welcomed her; she laid there for a moment and thought about the past few days.

Sarah sighed, hoping that everything would finally begin to settle with her living here and being a part of everyones lives.

* * *

"But I don't want to go out!" Grace insisted.

Sarah huffed "Well, I do! Come on, it'll be fun! We'll go out, maybe get some ice cream…"

"But I get ice cream with Uncle Ryan every Friday, it's our thing!" Grace persisted.

Sarah huffed, trying to think of a way to get Grace out of the house, she wasn't going to let the cold air stop her from getting out of the house "We'll go to the mall. It can be our thing." Sarah said.

"…in fact, if we go to the mall, and you're good—I will take you to the toy store!" Sarah said, wiggling her eye brows at Grace.

It didn't take Grace but two seconds to shoot back upstairs to put her boots and jacket on, Sarah gave herself a pat on the back as she took a moment to wait for Grace when she heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

"Grace!?" She called out.

"I'm alright!" the young one yelled in her high pitched voice.

Sarah took a deep breathe as Grace quickly came down stairs "Can you help me with my buttons?" Grace asked her.

She quickly buttoned up the giant buttons on Graces' Peacoat before grabbing her purse and rushing out to the car with Grace in toe.

Sarah watched as Grace put herself in her booster seat and buckled in before pulling out of the driveway and down the street where a sea of leaves began to blow around.

They were both silent, distracted by the leaves and driving in general when the Bluetooth in Sarahs' car began to go off, Sarah smiled as she answered the phone "Hello, secret agent man."

"…uh…okay." Mike murmured on the other end.

Grace gasped "Daddy!" she called out.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Mike asked.

"We are en route to the mall." Sarah told him.

Mike hummed "Oh that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, aside from the frigid temperatures and the hostile leaves." Sarah remarked.

"Oh, yeah, better watch out for those leaves…they'll steal your food if you're not looking!" Mike said.

Sarah laughed at his remark.

"Also, um, Grace—did you know that Madeline was in my suitcase?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I put her in there." Grace remarked.

Sarah sighed "She said she wanted you to be all alone." She reiterated.

Mike chuckled "Okay, well I was just checking in." he said.

"Okay, how's Connecticut going?" Sarah asked.

"…it's…messy." Mike said, knowing that Grace was in the car and he didn't want to give every detail.

Sarah nodded to herself "Of course." She muttered.

"We're going to find her." Mike assured Sarah.

"I know you will." Sarah told him.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you guys later, alright?" Mike asked.

Grace and Sarah said their goodbyes to Mike and hung up the phone, leaving them with silence once again.

* * *

Sarah had to make an effort to keep Graces' hand attached to hers as they walked along the isles, bags consuming both of Sarahs' hands as she did.

"This is fun, huh?" Sarah asked, looking down at Grace.

Grace nodded "Yeah." She said, beginning to look around the mall when she stopped in her tracks and looked behind her across the way.

Sarah noticed as she began to tug on Graces' hand, she stopped and turned behind her and looked down at Grace.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked.

"You don't see her?" Grace asked.

"See who?" Sarah asked, readjusting her purse on her shoulder.

Grace looked around and sighed "…there was a woman watching us." She remarked.

"A woman?" Sarah asked.

Grace nodded before turning back to Sarah "Yeah, she had hair like a boy, and looked really angry…" she said.

Sarah looked around for a moment, not seeing anyone that matched the description before looking back down at Grace "Oh, well." She said before she began to tug at Graces' hand again.

"Lets go, toy store and then home." Sarah told her.

Grace gasped "Can I get something at the toy store?" she asked.

"Well, that depends." Sarah said, shaking her arm playfully as she looked at Grace for the moment.

"Depends on what?" Grace asked.

Sarah shrugged "Well, it depends if I deem is worthy enough to buy!" she said with a smile.

Grace smiled big "Then I'm going to find something amazing—and then you'll have to buy it!" she remarked.

Sarah laughed "Okay, sure you will!" she said, continuing to walk with Grace down the isle.


	11. Mommy

Sarah was lost in thought as her and Grace tried out a French dish that she had found online; the 'woman with a boys haircut' alarmed her but she didn't want to show concern or fear around Grace.

She cleared her throat as she excused herself from the table and grabbed her cell phone and called Mike, hoping that he'd pick up.

"This is Weston." He said.

"It's me." Sarah said, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike asked her.

Sarah sighed "When Grace and I went to the mall today, she told me that a woman was watching us…and I think it might have been Emma." She confided in him.

"Well, did you get a look at her?" Mike asked.

Sarah shook her head "No…I didn't see her, but Grace did…she gave me this vague description about a woman with a boys hair cut…I mean…" she trailed off, unable to finish a sentence as she mentally slapped herself.

"Hey, it's okay, take a breath!" Mike said.

Sarah huffed "I don't want to fuck this up, Mike." She told him.

"I know you don't. Look, just keep an eye out alright, and if you see something then call headquarters, okay?" Mike said, trying to comfort Sarah.

"Okay." Sarah simply said.

She could almost hear his smile through the phone "So, besides that, is everything else okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I made Ratatouille…Grace can't get enough of it." Sarah muttered.

"Really? You made Ratatouille?" Mike asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, trying to learn a new dish every night…it keeps Grace entertained." She remarked.

"So she's doing okay?" Mike asked, his paternal side showing.

Sarah smiled "Yeah, she's fine. We're going to try and finish the EifelTower tonight…" she said, peeking into the kitchen to check on Grace.

Grace turned to Sarah "Are you talking to daddy?" she asked.

Sarah smiled "Hang on, Grace wants to say 'hi' she said before meeting Grace half way and handing her the cell phone.

She walked back into the kitchen to finish up her dinner while Grace danced around the kitchen talking to Mike about her day.

Sarah smiled as watched Grace dance around, talking to her father before she stopped and turned to Sarah before walking towards her "He wants to talk to you again." She said, handing the phone to Sarah.

"Yes, sir?" Sarah asked before taking another bite of dinner.

Mike cleared his throat "I told her I'd be home in a few days, but in all honesty—I don't know how long I'm going to be up here." He told her.

Sarah huffed "Okay."

"If you need help you can call Ryan…" Mike told her.

Sarah shook her head "No, no…I'm okay." She assured him.

"Do you need money?" Mike asked.

"Oh, no! It's funny how much interest accumulates in your bank account when you leave it alone for 5 years." She told him.

Mike sighed "Okay, well, I've got to go—I'm getting the stink eye from Donovan." He remarked.

Sarah smiled "Don't piss off the pirate."

Mike laughed out loud "Good one. But seriously though, if you feel the need to call Headquarters—you call them, okay?" he said, trying to assure Sarah.

"Okay." Sarah said, taking another bite of her dinner.

Mike finally had to go and Sarah put her cell phone next to her plate and looked up at Grace "…You ready to finish that tower?" she asked her.

Grace nodded "Can we work on it now?" she asked.

Sarah smirked as she shook her head "Not yet. I've got to get my strength." She muttered.

* * *

It was hard to get Grace into bed after they finally finished the EifelTower; Sarah finally grabbed her by her wrists and threw her on the bed.

"Yes, it's been a very exciting day, but I am tired and so you have to go to bed so that way I can go to bed." Sarah remarked, almost irritated at the hyper child.

Grace huffed "Fine, but can you at least read me a story?" she begged.

Sarah whined "Oh, Gracie…please…"

"Please, just one story Sarah?" she asked, beginning to jump on the bed.

Sarah huffed "One story, and then bed." Sarah insisted.

Grace nodded, laying back down in her bed and handing Sarah the ever so familiar Madeline book.

Sarah sat and read the book to Grace who finally began to relax in her bed; when Sarah finished, Grace looked up at her "Sarah?" she asked.

"Yes?" Sarah responded, looking down at Grace.

"…are you going to be my new mommy?" Grace asked.

Sarah swallowed hard, she bit her lip as she looked down at the child "…do you want me to be?" she asked.

Grace shrugged "Maybe."

Sarah smiled "Goodnight, Grace." She said before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against it, covering her mouth to stop herself from crying as she replayed the moment in her mind; she took a deep breathe and pushed herself away from the door and walked down the hall to the guest room that she was occupying.

Sarah fell onto her bed, thinking about Grace and the word 'mommy' coming out of her mouth; she wasn't sure when to tell Grace that she was her mother, but with that comment, the conversation needed to probably happen soon.

* * *

Sarah climbed down the stairs to see Grace already in the living room with the T.V on, continuing to mess around with the Eiffel Tower.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, approaching Grace.

Grace looked up at Sarah "I'm building a small town around the Eifel tower…" she said with a smile.

Sarah smiled "Oh, wow…that's so cool!" she said, looking up to see that the news was occupying the T.V.

"Why is the news on?" she asking, grabbing the remote and changing the station to a random cartoon show.

Grace shrugged "It was on when I turned the T.V. on." She said.

"I doubt that very seriously." She remarked, throwing the remote back on the couch, then looking down at Grace.

Sarah sighed "…so, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked Grace.

"…I don't know."

Sarah smiled "How about pancakes?" she asked before walking into the kitchen.


	12. Emma

Sarah distracted Grace by allowing her to build a city around the completed EiffelTower with the rest of the Legos in the bucket while she finished up dinner.

It was time for something simple to be made, while Sarah enjoyed making the new French dishes, she needed something easy tonight as she poured the pasta into the drainer and walked away for a moment.

"Grace, go get ready for dinner." She announced from the kitchen as she walked back to the stove and stuck her pinky in the sauce to taste it, she hummed as she nodded to herself before walking back to the sink and throwing the pasta back into the pot.

Sarah heard Grace rush back down stairs just as she was putting dinner on the plates "Alright, dinner's ready!" she announced, taking the two plates and walking them into the dining room when she looked up and gasped.

She dropped the two plates and backed away slowly as the infamous Emma Hill stood before her "Hello, Sarah." She said coyly.

Sarah was speechless when from the corner of her eye to see someone walk in through the living room, she turned to see Grace, now afraid as she saw the killer in the kitchen.

"Grace, run!" she yelled, watching Grace quickly turn around and run out of the dining room; Sarah just hoped she'd have enough sense to run out to the neighbors and ask for help.

Emma smirked as she slowly approached Sarah "It's been a long time…5 years, right? Prison does you good." She said.

Sarah let a shallow breath out as she turned to her right, seeing the knife rack with all the knifes resting inside of her, she turned back to Emma in fear.

"Grab one, I dare you." Emma remarked.

"Emma, what do you want?" Sarah asked "I did my time…" she continued softly.

Emma smirked "You. Y'know, Joe is going to be very pissed that you lied to him…you promised you'd get over Weston, but here we are…" she said.

Sarah shook her head "I made that promise before Grace, Emma…children change everything." She said.

Emma nodded "I guess…you and him should really have another—you make such beautiful children!" she taunted.

"You leave him alone!" Sarah insisted.

Emma smirked again "Oh, I will…Joe, on the other hand…well…" she trailed off.

Sarah huffed, grabbing the first knife she could take from the rack "Fuck you." She said before running out of the kitchen and down the hall, hoping to reach the front door.

Out of nowhere, Emma tackled Sarah to the ground, the knife falling out of her hands and sliding onto the carpet of the living room.

Sarah turned to face Emma who was on top of her, reaching out for her throat, but Sarah made a good effort to grab Emmas' hands and push them away from her.

She looked up to see the knife not that far away from her, she just had to get away from Emma for a moment to snag it; Emma followed her eyes and saw the knife "Hello." She muttered to herself before reaching out for it.

Sarah head butted Emma in the stomach, forcing her to fall off of Sarah; Sarah climbed on top and over Emma to grab the knife, but just as she did, Emma grabbed it too.

They fought over the knife, they tiny women rolled around on the floor, kicking at each other before finally Sarah gave the knife a good tug and claimed the knife.

She didn't waste any time as she took a swipe at Emma, cutting her abdomen and forcing a scream out of her.

"Fucking bitch!" Emma yelled, landing on top of Sarah, forcing the knife to fall out of her hand once again; but Emma didn't care, going to town on Sarahs' face.

Sarah caught Emmas' hand as she attempted to throw another punch, giving Emma a punch to the nose when they both heard the faint sound of sirens.

Emma stopped, looking up and around at the house, knowing that it was time to go; she looked down at Sarah "This isn't over!" she said, getting up off the floor and running away.

Sarah didn't care to see which direction Emma ran off in as she laid on the floor, slowly sat herself up and looked around the living room.

Not that it mattered, but half of the small town that Grace took all day to build had been destroyed, Sarah huffed as she slowly picked herself up off the floor, using the wall for support when she heard the front door open.

"Police!" a stranger called out.

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to call out for them but she couldn't as her legs failed her and she fell to the floor again, knocking over some more of the Lego town.

* * *

She sat at the kitchen table as a paramedic tended to her slightly bruised up face, she looked around as police began to swarm the house.

A random officer approached her "Ma'am, could you identify the woman who attacked you?" he asked.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. Emma Hill." She said gently.

The office was taken aback; Sarah swallowed hard "You might want to call the FBI now." She said, gently picking herself up off the chair.

Her body was covered with pain as she began to look around the house for Grace, taking tiny steps as she officers and paramedics got out of her way as she walked out into the front yard.

The neighbors were watching as she tried to hopefully find Grace amongst the crowd but it was easier said than done with the lights and sounds coming from every direction.

"GRACE!?" she called out, looking around for an answer.

"Sarah!" she heard a tiny voice call out, she turned to her left to see Sarah running up to her with a neighbor quickly following behind.

Sarah kneeled down, taking Grace in her arms before pulling away and checking her "Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Grace nodded, her face tear stained and her eyes red from all of the crying "Oh, sweetie." She muttered, pulling her in for another hug.

An officer approached Sarah once again "We've called FBI…they said they would be here within the hour." He remarked.

Sarah nodded "Thank you." She said, before turning to the neighbor "And thank you, really. Thank you so much." She said.

The neighbor smiled "Not at all! I'm glad the both of you are safe." She said.

Sarah smiled "Thanks again." She said, walking back inside the house where everyone parted a path for the both of them.

She knew once FBI showed up, there was going to be an even big crowd as she sat Grace down on the couch, Grace gasped as she looked at half of the town destroyed.

"I'm sorry, we'll fix it tomorrow, okay?" Sarah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Grace nodded "When is daddy coming home?" she asked.

"Soon." Sarah said without hesitation. She knew now that the FBI were aware that Emma Hill was in Woodbridge, Mikes' unit would be headed back momentarily.


	13. Home Not So Sweet Home

Mike was watching the surveillance footage again for the 30th time that day, trying to figure out exactly how Emma Hill got out of her cell.

The door to the security room opened but Mike didn't turn to see who had entered before the superior agent behind him cleared his throat; Mike stopped the footage and turned to Donovan "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Headquarters just got a call from Woodbridge Police…" Donovan trailed into.

Mikes' fingers dug into the chair he was sitting in "And?" he asked.

"Emma Hill broke into your house, there was a scuffle between her and Ms. Greene…" Donovan remarked.

Mike stood from his chair, adrenaline running through his body when Donovan raised his hand "She and Grace are alright…but…still…I didn't realize you and Sarah got back together." He said.

"We're not. She's just watching Grace while I'm gone." Mike explained.

Donovan nodded "Okay, well, we're shipping out right now, heading down to Virginia." He said before walking out of the security room.

Mikes' heart was racing as stood in place, the thought of Grace being in danger—hell, being in the presence of Emma Hill scared the crap out of him, and he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

The house was swarmed with FBI at the early morning hours as Mike walked into his house, his suitcase in toe.

Mike tapped the shoulder of one of the agents "Where is Sarah?" he asked.

"Ms. Greene went to bed, as did Grace." The agent remarked.

Mike nodded, making his way to the second floor where all the lights were off but one agent was sitting on a chair, guarding the door.

He put his suitcase by his bedroom door and walked down the hall to the closed bedroom door, he nodded at the agent before he quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see both Sarah and Grace sleeping soundly.

Mike walked in and tucked the both of them in tighter in the bed before he slowly backed away from them and out of the bedroom; Mike walked back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He fell into his bed, kicking his boots off, before getting under the covers of his bed and enjoying the comfort of being home before he had to start all over again in a few hours.

* * *

Mike awoke in the morning to the sun shining in his face and the sound of agents speaking to each other on the second floor.

He pushed himself out of bed and looked himself over in the mirror, still in the clothes from the night before with his bed hair.

Mike brushed his teeth and hair before walking out of his bedroom and down stairs where agents were still hanging around his house; meanwhile, Sarah was in the kitchen with Grace, talking with Agent Donovan.

He watched as Sarah offer Donovan a cup of coffee; the both of them continuing to talk as Sarah occasionally look over at Grace who was eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast table.

Mike huffed as he walked into the kitchen, gaining the attention of not just Sarah and Agent Donovan, but Grace as well as she jumped out of her chair and rushed towards Mike.

"DADDY!" Grace screamed out, catching Mikes' attention as he caught her in his arms.

Mike held her tight "Hi, Gracie." He said, holding her close "How are you?" he asked.

Grace smiled "I'm good." She told him.

Mike smiled as he looked at Donovan and Sarah who were watching him closely with Grace; Sarah let a smile out "Hi…I didn't know you were home." She said, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, I came in really early this, I didn't want to wake you two up." He said, looking at Grace and giving her a kiss on the check before putting her down.

Agent Donovan put his cup of coffee down and walked towards Mike "We've searched every inch of this town, and we can't seem to find Ms. Hill, but we're not going to give up."

"I didn't think you would." Mike remarked.

Agent Donovan nodded "I'm slowly getting agents out of here, there's not more we can do…we offered to leave an agent, but Ms. Greene refused." He said, gently turning to Sarah who crossed her arms at him.

Mike nodded "No, I think Sarah's got a point, I mean, I'm here now…" he trailed off gently.

Agent Donovan nodded "Okay, but call if anything comes up." He said before turning to Sarah to thank her for the coffee and left the house.

Mike walked up to Sarah "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yes."

Mike pushed the hair away from her face that was hiding the bruise on her cheek bone; he huffed as he looked at her and let the hair fall back in her face "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I sliced her good with the knife so…she's got her injuries too." Sarah remarked.

Mike sighed "And Grace…?" he muttered.

Sarah nodded "She was a little scared, but now that you're here I'm sure she'll be fine." She said gently.

"And you're sure that you're okay?" Mike asked her again.

Sarah smiled "Michael, I'm fine! Granted, yes, I'm a little sore—but I've had worse beatings in prison." She said gently.

Mike let a gentle smile escape his lips, looking around to realize that Grace was no longer in the kitchen or at the table when he excused himself and looked around the house where he saw her in the hallway going through files.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, catching Grace off guard.

Grace jumped as she looked at her father "Nothing."

Mike grimaced "You shouldn't be going through all of those!" he said, picking her up and walking her back into the kitchen with Sarah.

Sarah smiled at Grace "Hey, you!" she remarked.

Mike frowned "Caught her snooping through the FBI files that they brought with them." He said.

"Grace." She nearly hissed.

Sarah crossed her arms "Hey, why don't you go show your dad what we did in the living room?" she said, trying to be optimistic.

Grace smiled brightly "Yeah! Daddy come see what Saran and I did!" she said, forcing her way out of his arms and dragging him into the living room.

Sarah listened as Mike faked enthusiasm as Grace showed him the finished tower and the surrounding town that she and Sarah had put back together earlier that morning.

She took a deep breath as she poured herself another cup of coffee, she was glad that Mike was back, but in the back of her mind she could only guess what was on the horizon.


	14. Cheesecake

Mike had to leave at around noon, checking out every surveillance camera of the town when finally he spotted what looked to be Emma Hill limping down a street before she got into the passenger side of a car and then disappeared heading north.

He jumped out of his seat, rushing towards Agent Donovan who was reading paper work from the incident last night.

"Sir, I just got footage from last night of Emma Hill getting into a car with another person and driving north." Mike told him.

Donovan put his file down "Show me." He said, walking with Mike back to the intel room, where Mike showed him the footage.

"Get the license plate number, I'm going to send everyone north of here, in the meantime, keep searching; go through every towns' north of here surveillance." He remarked, walking out of the room.

Mike nodded, taking down the license number and handing it off to another agent so he could continue working his way up into West Springfield in hopes of tracking them again.

* * *

He came home late, the lights dim in the kitchen and dining room with everywhere else off as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Sarah was sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Hey." She whispered.

Mike nodded to her "Hey." He said, walking into the kitchen to find a half eaten Cheesecake on the counter.  
"…is that…is that Cheesecake?" he asked, walking towards it.

Sarah let out a sassy 'mm-hm' to Mike before going back to the slice in front of her.

Mike joined her at the table, relaxing for the first time all day as Sarah turned to him "So…how was your day?" she asked, taking another bite.

He grumbled "Spent all day looked at surveillance footage trying to find Emma Hill." He said.

"And did you?" Sarah asked.

"Sort of." Mike responded.

Sarah cocked an eye brow at him "Sort of?" she asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah, she's north of here somewhere…probably somewhere in Washington or maybe West Springfield…we're not sure. I lost the car she was in and so I spent all night trying to find it again."

Sarah nodded "Well, don't worry, you'll find her." She said, assuring Mike.

Mike looked down at the half eaten slice of Cheesecake "Can I have a bite of that?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, pushing the plate towards him to let Mike take a bite.

Mike took a bite, a smile burst on his face as he nodded "This is good, where'd you get it?" he asked, taking another bite.

"I made it." She said.

Mike looked at her "You made this?" he asked, pointing the fork at the Cheesecake before taking another bite.

"Yes, and hey—get your own slice!" she said before taking her plate and fork back and finishing off the slice of Cheesecake.

"Fine. I will." He said, getting up and going back into the kitchen to get himself a slice before sitting back down in his seat "…I didn't know you could make Cheesecake." He said before taking a bite.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, well, I learned how to in prison…" she said, realizing what she said and regretting ever saying it.

Mike looked at her, putting his fork down "What was it like for you?" he asked her quietly.

Sarah sighed, letting one shoulder shrug "…it was…the worst thing I've ever experienced." She told him.

"For that first year, it was rough; especially when I found out that I was pregnant. I was terrified." Sarah muttered to Mike.

Sarah swallowed hard "…a lot of the inmates stayed away from me cause I was a Carroll follower…and then I got pregnant and it was amazing how supportive they all were. Then when I had Grace, I was in my cell for weeks just crying…" she told him.

Mike took her hand and stroked it, Sarah tried to hide forming tears as she put her other hand on top of his "…and they were still supportive for awhile after I had her…and then when I finally stopped crying and got out of bed, it's when things began to settle. Get a posse, get a job, do your time." She muttered.

Sarah sighed "…I was in kitchen detail, that's how I learned how to make Cheesecake." She told him.

"You did kitchen detail the entire time?" Mike asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah." She muttered.

They were both silent for a moment before Sarah took her hands back "I'm trying to figure out how it was so easy for me to transcend back into normal society so easily…" she muttered.

Mike sighed "…you keep yourself occupied with the things that make you happy." He told her.

Sarah looked at Mike and smiled "…Grace."

Mike nodded "Yeah. I don't know how many times at work I just wanted to give up, but I kept telling myself to 'do it for Grace.'…and I did." He told her.

"I'm so proud of you by the way, for the way you take care of her." Sarah told him.

Mike smiled "I'm proud of you, too." He told her.

Sarah took a deep breath, sitting back in her chair to let her emotions settle "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Mike." She said before getting up from her seat and walking down the hallway, leaving Mike alone in the kitchen.

It was a heavy discussion between the two of them; and Mike had to admit that the last time they both had a conversation like that, they were talking about getting married and having kids.

"_…and look how that turned out._" Mike thought to himself as he took another bite of the Cheesecake.

Mike felt himself fighting a familiar urge again, an urge he hadn't felt since being in an interrogation room with her a little more than 5 years ago.

He remembered the particular memory well as he felt a sensation all over his body; he was trying to figure out how he could be so turned on by an evil version of his baby mama.

"_...forget about it!_" Mike told himself as he continued to eat his slice of Cheesecake.


	15. The Mug Shot

It was quiet at headquarters when Mike walked into the surveillance room where there was clearly progress as he looked at a map that had been completely taken over by tiny tacks trailing I-95 before going east through Capital Beltway and stopping just west of Alexandria.

"…is that where they are?" Mike asked another agent, pointing at the last tack on the wall.

The agent shook their head "No, we lost them after that…but we're hoping that the car stopped in Alexandria." The agent said.

Mike nodded "Do you know if they're sending a team to Alexandria just in case?" he asked.

The agent shrugged his shoulders "You'll have to ask Donovan." He said, beginning to type away at his computer.

Mike huffed, walking down the hall towards Donovans' office where he was speaking to someone on the whole as he entered it; Mike knocked gently on the door and while Donovan motioned him in.

Donovan hung up the phone "Yes, Weston?" he asked.

"Where are we on the Emma Hill situation?" Mike asked him.

"Well, we started with the license plate number only to find that the car is stolen, no surprise there, and we put a report out on it, but nobody has seemed to have found the car." Donovan explained.

Mike nodded "Are you going to send a team to Alexandria?"

Donovan shrugged "I'm not sure, I'm having the intel team see if they can possibly find some more surveillance footage, but if they don't, then we'll go in." he explained.

"Alright, good to know, sir." Mike said, about to walk out when Donovan stopped him.

"Also…we won't be brining in Ryan Hardy this time, just in case you were wondering." Donovan remarked.

Mike simply nodded, he wasn't going to argue as he walked back out and towards the intel office to try and help the team hopefully find another surveillance camera that could pin point where Emma Hill and her mysterious driver went off to.

* * *

Grace had been acting unusual since the attack a few days earlier, and Sarah took note of it as she tried to get to the bottom of her fear.

"You want a snack?" Sarah asked.

Grace shook her head as she sat on the couch, watching a mindless cartoon; which was really unlike her as Sarah almost always had to force her to watch them.

Sarah nodded slowly, sitting down next to Grace as she faced her body towards her "What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Grace shook her head "Nothing."

"Grace, look at me," Sarah said, forcing Grace to look at her "What's wrong?" she asked again.

Grace huffed "Are you my real mommy?" she asked.

Sarah stared the young girl down "…what would you ask that?" she asked gently.

Grace reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled something out, she handed it to Sarah who immediately unfolded it and stared down at the mug shot.

"Where did you get this?" Sarah asked.

"I found it in one of the files that the FBI had." Grace remarked.

Sarah swallowed hard "Honey, you don't take things that don't belong to you, okay?" she remarked.

Grace nodded "But are you my real mommy?" she asked again.

Sarahs' breathing began to get shallow for a moment "Yes. Yes, I am." She confessed.

They were both silent for a moment, Sarah looked down at the mug shot; she couldn't believe that that was her not just 5 years ago, it was amazing how things changed.

"Do I have to start calling you mommy?" Grace asked, alerting Sarah as she looked up from the picture.

Sarah shook her head "Not if you don't want to."

"I do…I just wanted to make sure." Grace remarked before leaning against Sarah, who put an arm around Grace and hugged her tight.

* * *

Mike was still looking over surveillance footage with other agents in the early evening hours; his eyes were beginning to get tired and it seemed like all of this was for nothing but no agent could find another feed of the car Emma Hill was riding in.

He huffed, pulling away from the computer "Alright, that's it, I'm gonna call it…we've lost her." He mumbled.

The other agents watched as Mike got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket "Heading out?" the agent asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah, I'm sure you guys will find something…if not, then I guess we're going to Alexandria." He said before walking out of the room, hearing a few chuckles as he did.

When Mike came home, he could hear the T.V on as he walked into the kitchen finding Sarah at the table drinking a glass of wine.

"Was it that bad?" Mike asked before walking towards Sarah.

Sarah looked up at him "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"A little." He said, watching Sarah get up, but he put a hand on her shoulder "I'll get it." He said before walking back into the kitchen to get himself a plate of dinner.

Mike sat down next to Sarah, watching her take another sip of wine "So, what happened to render a glass of wine?" he asked.

"She knows." Sarah said quietly, putting her glass down.

Mike looked at Sarah "Who knows what?" Mike asked.

Sarah took a deep breathe, putting her mug shot out from her jacket pocket and placing it out on the table for Mike to see "Grace knows I'm her mother." She said gently.

"Oh…and how did that go?" he asked cautiously, putting his fork down and sliding the mug shot towards him.

Sarah shrugged "I don't know, I think I'm taking it harder than she is." She admitted.

Mike put his hand on top of Sarahs' "…it's out in the open now, and nobody's angry or confused about it." Mike said, trying to comfort Sarah once again.

"I don't know, Mike…I just…I was so afraid to tell her from the get-go, and I wanted to tell her so bad…but then she finds the mug shot and it just feels so weird to me." Sarah told him.

Mike nodded "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"Could you?" Sarah whispered.

"Of course." He whispered back.

Sarah let a faint smile out as she took a deep breath in and quickly let it out; today had been stressful for not just her, but Mike as well; and she wanted tonight to be as stress-free as possible.


	16. Conversations

Mike walked Grace into her bedroom and playfully picked her up and threw her on her bed; they both laughed out loud as Mike helped Grace under the covers, tucking her in tight and sitting next to her.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Mike asked, tucking Madeline under Graces' arm.

Grace nodded, Mike smiled as he looked down at his daughter "I heard that you and Sarah had an interesting talk today…" he trailed in.

"Yeah, Sarah is my real mommy." Grace told Mike.

Mike nodded softly "Yeah, yeah she is." He said.

Grace sat up in her bed, trying to meet Mike at eye level "…is she going to live with us forever?" she asked him.

Mike shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, sweetie…"

"Why not?" Grace retorted.

Mike scrambled for words "Well, because, your mom and I…we're not together."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Your mom and I aren't together. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend…or married…or anything like that." Mike told her.

Grace tilted her head "But you love her, don't you?" she asked him.

"Of course I love her…but it's complicated, sweet pea." Mike told her.

Grace huffed "I don't understand." She told him.

"…you're a bit young to understand, but when you're older, you will understand." Mike told her.

Grace was quiet, sitting up in bed as she avoided Mikes' glare "…do you have any other questions?" he asked her.

Mike looked at her as she nodded "Okay, shoot." He told her.

"…how did you and mommy meet?" Grace asked.

Mike chuckled "Maybe we should wait for that story." He said, standing up from Graces' bed as Grace laid back down in hers.

"Goodnight, Grace." He told her.

"Goodnight, daddy." Grace said as Mike leaned down to kiss her forehead before turning off the light and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Mike walked into the living room, about to sit on the couch when Sarah handed him his cell phone and smirked "Donovan called…one of the agents located Emma Hill in Alexandria, guess where you're going?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mike said, grabbing his cell phone and putting it in his back pocket.

Sarah stood up from the couch "Shall I get a pot of coffee ready for you?" she asked, already walking into the kitchen.

Mike grabbed her arm "No, no." he said as he pulled her out of the kitchen "I'll be fine." He told her.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked him.

Mike nodded "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, looking into her Doe-shaped brown eyes before he let go of her arm "I should get going now." He said before he rushed down the hall to collect his things.

Sarah slowly followed behind him "Okay, well, I guess I'll just be here…with Grace." She said, crossing her arms as she watched him attach his gun and badge to his hip.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be there…" he admitted, grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on.

Sarah nodded "Okay, good to know. Do you know if Ryan is going to pick up Grace tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him.

"I don't see why not." Mike said.

"Okay." Sarah said before turning away and headed back towards the living room when she felt Mikes' hand grabbing her arm again.

Sarah turned to him, a gentle look on her face as she waited for a random request of probably coffee or a snack for the road; but he didn't say anything as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Uhh…" Sarah said, as Mike hugged her.

Mike pulled away from the hug "Grace is fine." He comforted her.

Sarah nodded "Okay." She said.

Mike nodded back at her before he opened the door and left the house "I'll see you later." He told her.

Sarah nodded "See you later."

"Tell Grace I love her." He said before closing the door.

"I will." Sarah muttered to the closed door, she took a deep breathe before walking back into the living room.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to Alexandria as the town quickly became riddled with FBI agents; Mike walked around the local police department to meet up with Donovan who was coaching the agents surrounding him.

The plan was same as always: spread out and check every house.

Mike watched the footage that the agent found earlier today, he watched as Emma walked down a street with a hooded stranger, clearly a man but his face was hidden by the dark.

He huffed, rubbing his eyes as he used every sort of FBI technology to try and identify the man walking with Emma but it was no use.

"Do we know what was on the street Emma and her friend were walking down?" Mike asked, turning to another agent.

The agent nodded "Just a couple of bars and a pizza joint, nothing too fancy…unless Emma Hill likes pizza." He said.

Mike smirked "…I guess." He said.

"We haven't checked the street yet though, I'm sure Donovan will send a few guys down there to interview everybody." The agent continued.

Mike smirked "Dibs on the bars." He muttered, both agents chuckling before Mike exited the room to run directly into Donovan.

"Sir," Mike said, backing away from Donovan who he also crashed into in the hall.

"Weston, did you watch the footage?" he asked.

Mike nodded "Yes, sir." He said.

Donovan nodded in response "Okay, I'm going to send you and Rodgers down Rocklyn Boulevard and interview every business on that street." He said.

Mike didn't argue, turning to his left to collect his fellow agent and go straight to the street where he was hopeful he could find something that could help the FBI track down Emma Hill.

* * *

Sarah was reading silently in the living room when there came a knock at the door.

The young woman cocked an eye brow as she looked over at the clock; it was pushing midnight "Who the hell…" she trailed off as she gently got off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" she said against the door, her fingers on the lock as she waited for a response, but there was none.

Sarah looked through the peep hole and the side windows but nobody was there as she slowly opened the door to find an envelope taped to the door.

She hummed, peeling the envelope off the door and quickly shutting it.

Sarah looked down at the envelope that had her name written on it; she took a deep breath in as she turned it over and gently opened it.

As she unfolded the letter, she began to get a strong feeling of dread as she unfolded the one sheet of paper.

_"Can't wait to see you. See you soon. – Joe."_ The letter read.

Sarah gasped as she dropped the letter, who would she call and who would answer said call at a time like this?

Mike? The FBI? Ryan?...Ryan…no, not Ryan, he doesn't have any connections to the FBI anymore—plus he tends to get obsessive when it comes to Joe.

Sarah sighed, rushing over to the couch to grab her cell phone, arguing over who she should call.


	17. The Unknown

Mike and his agent counterpart walked out of another bar, the owners hadn't seen anybody who looked like Emma Hill come in last night.

"…this is slowly becoming a waste of time." Mike remarked.

The agent shook his head "No. It'll be a waste of day when we go into the pizza parlor and _not _get a slice of Cheese pizza." He said.

Mike shook his head in disgust "Ew—no…" he said, looking over at his partner "…Pepperoni." He finished.

His partner huffed "Lets just agree to disagree and get pizza once we get down there." He remarked.

"Deal." Mike said, opening the door to the next business.

The two agents were silent as they walked up to the bar, being told that the bar was 'closed for the night' for the tenth time that day.

"That's okay, I'm not in the mood for a beer anyway." Mike retorted, the two agents showing off their badges to alert the owners' attention.

The owner forced a smile "What can I help you with gentlemen?"

Agent Rodgers placed EmmaHills' picture on the bar table "Have you seen this woman? Did she come into the bar tonight?" he asked.

The owner gave the picture a long hard look before gently nodding "Yeah…yeah, she came in with some guy last night."

"Guy? What guy?" Mike asked.

The owner shrugged "A guy…he was wearing a hoodie, kept his face hidden, but he had a shot of Whiskey and she had a beer. Pretty basic." He remarked.

Agent Rodgers pulled the picture back and put it in his pocket "Anything unusual about the two of them?" he asked.

The owner shook his head "No. They just talked. They sat at the bar, and just talked to each other…" he said.

Mike nodded "Do you have any type of security camera that points at the bar?" he asked.

The owner nodded "Yeah, sure, let me get it for you real quick." He said, walking into the back.

Mike and Rodgers turned to each other "…still not as worth it as the slice of pizza." Mike muttered, Agent Rodgers letting a chuckle out.

* * *

She had called the FBI on top of Ryan Hardy; one to handle the letter and the other to keep her and Grace safe.

The FBI agent wrote up a report as Sarah stood silently in front of him, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms; the agent looked up at Sarah, skeptical of her and she could tell.

"I'll get this over to headquarters immediately." The agent told her softly.

Sarah gently took his arm and let a soft smile out "You know, I think it would be in the best of Agent Westons' interest if he never heard about this." She whispered to him.

The agent stared at Sarah and all of her 5'2 glory, Sarah huffed "Look, this case has been extremely stressful for him; it was bad enough when Emma Hill showed up at our house, but…if he found out that Joe Carroll left a note, he would flip…" she remarked.

"Ms. Greene, I understand completely." He said.

Sarah let a deep breathe escape her lips "Thank you so much." She told the agent.

The agent left and Sarah closed and locked the door behind her, walking back into the living room where Ryan was waiting for her to say something.

Sarah cleared her throat "Well, it's pretty late." She said.

Ryan nodded "Go to bed, I'll sleep down here if you need anything." He said, watching Sarah closely as she nodded to him.

"Well, goodnight." She said before climbing up the stairs, hoping she would be able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Sarah climbed into bed after putting her pajamas on, trying to relax as she turned to her clock that read 2:05 a.m

She huffed as she looked up at the ceiling "Fuck." She muttered, knowing that she wasn't going to get much sleep.

The whole ordeal was stressing Sarah out, she wasn't sure what to do or what to say to anyone; she wished her and Mike had better communication skills with each other but she knew that would never happen.

_"Mike…" _she thought to herself.

Sarah thought of better days, of years ago before prison and before Grace; she let a smile escape as she thought of Mike and his shirt off, with his scruff as he turned back to her on the bed.

She bit her lip, trying to shake the thought away; thinking about Mike like that wouldn't help anything, she knew nothing was going to happen between them.

_"He's probably got a girlfriend…or an interest of some sort."_ Sarah thought to herself; but she couldn't stop as she picture his lips on hers with his shirt off, his hairy chest exposed for her viewing pleasure.

Sarah shook her head "Stop it." She muttered to herself, turning on her side and closing her eyes.

Her imagination soared no matter how many times she tried she couldn't shake her sexual fantasies; granted they helped her survive prison, but they weren't much use to her out in the real world especially when the object of her fantasies was only three doors down.

_"He's not here…so c'mon! Live a little"_ she thought to herself.

Sarah shook her head, pushing the thoughts away even further as she tried to focus on something else; Joe.

Her eyes shot open, that thought opened a whole other can of worms as she grabbed her pillow and tried to smother the thought away; Sarah knew that this was going to be a long night with her thoughts.

_"…I hope Joe kills me in my sleep._" She thought to herself as she pulled the pillow off her head and rested her head against it once again.

Sarah huffed, closing her eyes tight and trying to silence her mind completely or trying to remind herself how tired she was; she took a deep breathe and remembered, she remember that it was two in the morning and that in 6 hours a 4-year old was going to bombard her with requests for breakfast.


	18. Joe

She heard laughing as she gently opened her eyes, the morning sun peeking in through the windows as she looked around her room a moment before turning to see her clock which read 9:45.

"Oh, shit." Sarah muttered, throwing the bed sheets off of her and rushing out of her bedroom and down the stairs where she met Ryan and Grace sitting at the breakfast nook.

They both turned to her, the house now silent as Ryan cleared his throat "Good morning, Sarah." He muttered out.

Sarah inched her way slowly to the breakfast nook and took a seat in between the two of them and looked at the communal stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Uncle Ryan made pancakes." Grace said enthusiastically, finishing up her pancake.

Sarah smiled "Yum, they look delicious." She said, turning to Grace and watching Grace eat her pancakes.

Ryan and Sarah were silent, not sure what to say to each other when Grace finished her last pancake and looked up at Sarah "Can I watch T.V?" she asked.

Sarah nodded "Absolutely." She said with a faint smile.

The two adults waited for Grace to disappear into the living room before Ryan cleared his throat again "So, are you going to tell Mike about the mishap early this morning, or shall I?" he said before shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth.

"I think it'd be best if he didn't know at all." Sarah remarked.

"Oh, Sarah, come on! He's going to find out regardless of if you tell him or not." Ryan said.

Sarah huffed "…he panicked when Emma showed up…can you imagine what he'd be like if he found out Joe Carroll was leaving notes on his front door?" she asked him.

Ryan put his fork down "Can you imagine what he'd be like if he found out after some serious shit went down? What if something happens to you? What if something happens to Grace?" he asked her.

Sarah snapped her head towards him "I would never let anything happen to her."

"And I'm sure you would. But what if that's not good enough?" Ryan asked her.

Sarah scuffed "Don't patronize me! I don't need to take advice from a man who couldn't be bothered to listen to anyone but himself!" she hissed at him.

"At least I get results." He hissed back.

"At that cost of other peoples' lives!" Sarah snarled back at him.

Ryan huffed "I don't have to take this from you…you're just a nanny!" he said, getting up from his table.

Sarah gasped as she watched him walk out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Grace rushed back into the kitchen "Where's Uncle Ryan?" she asked.

"He left, sweetie."

"Why?"

Sarah sighed "Cause we got into a fight."

"Why did you guys get into a fight?" Grace asked, walking up to Sarah.

"Because Uncle Ryan and I don't get along." She told Grace.

Grace frowned "Daddy says that I should try and get along with everybody." She said.

Sarah smiled gently "I know…but sometimes, when you're a grown-up, it just doesn't work out like that." She said.

Grace looked down at her feet "I don't think I want to be a grown-up." She said.

"Well, someday, baby, you will." She said, pulling Grace in for another hug.

They both pulled away, Sarah let another smile out "I'm gonna take a shower…and maybe we can go out?" she said.

Grace nodded "Okay."

"Okay!" Sarah said, getting up from her seat and going back upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Mike and his fellow agent were discussing their finds with Donovan, it wasn't concrete but it was something as they waited for a few other agents to get back from their field work of going down the block Emma and her friend turned into.

It was a decent start to the morning as Mike pulled himself away from the crowd to get a cup of coffee from the police break room.

As he was making his way down to the break room, he heard his name being called behind him; Mike turned to see Ryan coming up to him.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here? Is Grace alright?" Mike asked, turning to face Ryan completely.

Ryan nodded "Yeah, Grace is fine…it's Sarah!" he said.

"What'd she do?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head "…last night, she called me, a little after midnight. Joe Carroll left a note on the front door for her. She doesn't want to tell you, but I feel like it's best if you do…"

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked.

Ryan shook his head again "She called FBI, she asked the guy not to tell you in fear of freaking you out." He said.

Mike looked at Ryan "…she did?" he asked.

Ryan shrugged "Look, I don't want to start anything, but it's your house and it's your family in there…" he remarked.

Mike nodded as he looked over at Donovan who was walking down the hall "…I'll take care of it." He said, backing away to catch Donovan.

He couldn't believe Sarah would keep something like that away from him, especially when their 4 and a half year old daughter was in the house when it happened.

"Donovan, can I ask you something?" Mike asked, leaving Ryan behind.

Donovan shrugged "I guess…"

"…last night, Sarah called headquarters about a letter being delivered to the house, do you know anything about that?" Mike asked as they both walked into the break room.

Donovan stopped and looked at Mike "Where did you hear this?" he asked.

"Ryan Hardy." Mike said.

Donovan huffed "Yes. I've got a couple of guys looking into it. I need you here, with me, looking for Ms. Hill."

Mike bit his cheek, wanting to say more but knew that if he did, he would get into trouble when the break room door opened and they both turned to see Ryan Hardy fearfully looking at them.

"Hardy, what are you doing in here?!" Donovan asked.

Ryan passed his phone off to Mike "…it's Joe." He muttered.

Mike quickly put the phone to his hear "Joe," he simply said, knowing Joe would go from there.

The three men rushed out of the break room while Ryan stayed with Mike and Donovan rushed to the intel unit to get them to track the phone call.

"Hello, Agent Weston, it had been awhile." Joe said in his infamous British accent.

"What do you want, Joe?" Mike asked.

Joe hummed "Nothing. I just wanted to call and tell you how beautiful your daughter is…Grace looks impeccably like her mother, who hasn't aged a day." He said.

Mike felt his stomach fall out of his ass, his eyes wide as his breathing became shallow "Don't hurt her." He almost begged.

"I won't. I just wanted to put things into perspective for you. Are you and Sarah back together, or are you just using her services as a object?" Joe asked her.

Mikes' nostrils flared as he looked at Ryan "My relationship with her is none of your concern, Joe."

"Of course…did she tell you about the note I left? It was a bit taunting, but I didn't have a lot of time to stay and chat." Joe continued.

Mike sighed "No, she didn't tell me."

"Wow…that is surprising; she was always so keen on running to you for protection and security." Joe remarked.

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Joe, don't hurt my little girl, or her mother…please. I'm sure you and Sarah have your shit you two need to work out, but don't do it with my daughter in the same room…"

Joe went silent for a moment, letting a soft chuckle out "I would never do that, Michael…you know how I feel about children, they are the future."

Mike held his breath, waiting for the punch line as Joe sighed heavily "Well, it was lovely talking to you, but Sarah just got out of the shower and it looks as if they're going to have a girls day…what with Ryan going AWOL." He said before hanging up the phone.

The young agent lost his breath, stomping his way towards Donovan who turned to Mike "He's in Woodbridge…" he announced.

Donovan didn't have to think twice as Mikes' remark paralleled with the tracking of the phone, he grabbed whatever agents he could catch and sent them back to Woodbridge.

Ryan grabbed Mikes' shoulder and forced the young agent to face him "Hey, look at me, take a breath—where are you!?" Ryan said, giving Mike a poor excuse of a pep talk.

"…he's there…he's watching them!" Mike said, almost having a panic attack.

Ryan shook his head "It's fine…they're gonna get there in time, I swear!" Ryan said.

Mike swallowed hard, shaking his head, turning to Donovan then back at Ryan "I'm sorry, I can't stand here and wait." He said, rushing out of the police station.

Ryan and Donovan stared each other down for a moment before Ryan pointed towards the exit "I'm gonna follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said, quickly trying to catch up with Mike.


	19. Fight

Mike had an intel agent track Sarahs' cell phone, according to the phone, Sarah was still at the house; he just hoped that with another 5 minutes, she would still be at the house with Grace safe and sound.

Ryan watched as Mike drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel as he drove; he could tell that Mike was stressed and fearful for what could be lurking at the house.

The 5 minute drive felt like another 30 as Mike pulled next to the driveway before he jumped out of the driver seat and rushed inside the house.

"SARAH!" he yelled out.

"I'm here." Sarah said, turning around to face the startled Mike who rushed into the house.

Ryan followed suit, almost out of breath as he stood behind Mike, who looked down to see Grace to see that he had startled his daughter.

He pulled Grace by her arm and handed her off to Ryan "Get her out of here." He said before approaching Sarah.

Sarah backed herself into the counter as Mike did "Why didn't you tell me about the letter!?"

"It was for the best!" Sarah retorted.

Mike shook his head "Best for what? Me? Trying to protect me? Sarah, that is my job, to find notes from Joe Carroll! You cannot protect me from me job!" Mike yelled at her.

"I WASN'T PROTECTING YOU! I WAS PROTECTING GRACE!" Sarah yelled in his face.

"PROTECTING HER FROM WHAT, SARAH!? HUH!? WHAT?" Mike yelled back at her.

"I WAS PROTECTING HER FROM YOU!" Sarah yelled, huffing as she stared Mike down.

Mike took a step back, he honestly wasn't expecting that answer; tears threatened to spill from her eyes "You're slowly morphing into the great Ryan Hardy, you're starting to lose focus of the task at hand…" she said gently.

He licked his lips "Sarah, you don't do that again." He whispered to her.

Sarah huffed "You don't have to worry about me anymore." She said, walking past Mike.

He grabbed her arm "What does that mean?" he asked her.

"It's means I'm leaving." Sarah said, jerking her arm back.

"You can't leave!" Mike told her.

Sarah glared at him "I'm bad news, Mike. Ever since I got out, shit has been happening! Emma Hill breaks out of prison, and then shows up not two days later in your house…Joe Carroll leaving notes on the door…Michael, I'm leaving. She's not safe with me."

Mike shook his head "I can't allow that!" he snarled.

"Why not!?" she hissed in his face.

"Because…" he trailed off, was he really going to say these words to her? "Because I love you!" he said, his voice raised.

Sarah was in shock, pulling her arm away from Mike "You what?" she asked softly.

"I love you." He said in a calmer tone.

Sarah shook her head "Michael…I have to go." She said, grabbing her purse off the counter and leaving the house.

"Sarah!" he called out to her, rushing to the door to go after her from the corner of my eye he saw two people standing against the wall in the hallway.

Mike turned to see Ryan and Grace, standing there with raw emotion plastered on both of their faces; he looked down at Grace to see her crying, he looked back at the door but quickly shifted his focus back to Grace.

"Oh, honey." He murmured, picking her up and holding her close "It's okay." He comforted her.

Mike looked Ryan square in the eye, knowing exactly what his look meant, but he didn't care; the damage was done. Sarah bailed and Grace was in tears, he wasn't sure how he was going to fix this, but he knew that he had to.

He knew that with Sarah out in the open, she was ripe for picking by Joe Carroll; and he had to get to her before Joe did, but he needed a moment to compose himself.

* * *

Sarah bottled up her emotions as she drove down the street, trying to figure out where she was going to go after the incident back at the house.

She occasionally looked back at her rear view mirror to constantly see the black SUV that was following her; she huffed as she shook her head "Fucking FBI." She muttered to herself.

Mikes' confession of how he still loved her startled Sarah to her core; she honestly couldn't understand how after everything he could still love her, even though she herself loved him back.

Sarah knew that it wouldn't be best if they did get back together, she knew it wouldn't look good for Mike to get back together with his ex-Carroll groupie and she knew that as long Joe was alive, they would never live in peace.

She stopped at the red light, the SUV now next to her instead of behind her when she gently turned to see the two agents inside glaring at her behind their aviator sun glasses.

Sarah sighed, looking straight ahead again as she waited for the light to turn green; now contemplating again of where she would go.

"_Maybe back to Maine?"_ she thought to herself.

"_Yeah, but then you'd have to turn around…plus Joe would be on your tail…or Emma…either way, it's not a good idea to go."_ Her subconscious reiterated.

Sarah turned right, not wanting to wait for the light any longer, but wondering if the FBI would abruptly follow her; and they did as she turned onto a busy street, heading towards the mall.

She was losing interest in her tail "_Let them follow me. Where am I going to go?"_ she thought to herself as she continued to drive down the busy street; hoping she could find somewhere to stop and give her mind a rest.

Her cell phone began to ring in her purse, she paid it no mind seeing as how it was probably Mike asking her to come back to the house; in fact, she wondered why he had come home in a rush? Sarah knew Mike wouldn't just come home to confront her about the note.

Sarah turned to her purse "Oh, no." she muttered.


	20. Alignments

"Damn it, Sarah." Mike muttered as he hung up his phone and threw it on the kitchen counter; he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, hoping to God that she would call him back.

Ryan cautiously walked into the kitchen, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Mike who finally looked over at him "What?" he asked.

"I got Grace to go down for a nap, did you get in touch with Sarah yet?" Ryan asked.

Mike shook his head "No. She just lets it go to voicemail." He muttered.

"Look, Mike, I'm really sorry about all of this." Ryan said.

"No, you were just looking out for me…" he said, crossing his arms as he stared at Ryan for a moment "But you've got to cut Sarah some slack, I know that when you look at her you see the Joe Carroll follower in the back seat of a cop car; but what I see if Graces' mom and the Sarah I fell in love with before it came out she was a follower." He explained to Ryan.

Ryan nodded "I completely understand."

"Do you, Ryan? Do you really?" Mike asked, walking towards Ryan "Are you willing to honestly give Sarah the chance she deserves?" he asked Ryan.

Ryan sighed, he knew Mike had a point; and he was willing to admit that he was a stubborn old man at that point when he slowly nodded "Fine. Okay." Ryan said.

Mike nodded "Okay then, I'm gonna try and call Sarah again." He said before turning back to his phone to pick it up and call Sarah again.

* * *

Sarah walked through the mall, the only sanctuary that she had as she started to sort her thoughts when her cell phone began to buzz in her purse again.

She grumbled, cursing to Mike silently as she growingly began to get tired of her cell phone buzzing and her ring tone coming out through her bag when she finally stopped in her place and began to dig for her phone.

It was in her hands, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the thirteenth phone call from Mike in a short thirty minute period.

Sarah turned to see the two agents a few feet away from her, she sighed as she walked up towards the agents slowly "…why does he keep calling?" she asked the both of them.

The agents turned to each before one took a step towards her "Ms. Greene, we suggest that you go home. Immediately." He told her.

Sarah nodded "Okay, I trust you guys. Lets go." She said, pushing past them and walking towards the exit of the mall.

Mike gave up on calling Sarah as he sat on the couch, drinking a beer; Ryan walked into the living room and cocked an eye brow at him.

"What the hell are you doing? It's barely noon!" Ryan remarked.

Mike shrugged "…I've given up." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

"What about the case? Finding Emma and Joe?" Ryan said, grabbing the beer out of his hands.

Mike huffed, getting up off the couch and following Ryan into the kitchen where he poured the beer down the sink and throwing the bottle away.

"Ryan, seriously!?" he asked.

Ryan nodded "Yep, because you're supposed to be working right now, but you're sitting around moping that your baby mama doesn't love you back."

Mike narrowed his eyes "…I am working! I'm just waiting to get confirmation on whether or not Joe is in a 5 mile radius of this house. Plus, I'm waiting to hear back from the two agents that followed Sarah to God knows where." He said.

Ryan was about to open his mouth when the door opened and closed, they both turned to see Sarah walk back into the house sheepishly.

"Ryan, can you give Mike and I a minute?" Sarah asked, putting her purse down.

Ryan raised an eye brow at Mike "Yeah, sure, I've got to check on Grace anymore." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah cleared her throat "Why didn't you tell me that Joe Carroll was in Virginia?" she asked.

Mike shrugged "I wasn't really thinking clearly…I was too busy trying to make sure you and Grace were safe."

Sarah nodded "Okay. So now what? You go back to Alexandria and keep doing your trying to find Emma Hill, or are you back here trying to find Joe Carroll?" she asked.

"Both, I guess." He said before his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Mike jumped, grabbing his phone to see that Donovan was calling him; Sarah smiled as she nodded at him "Take it, please." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

"This is Weston," Mike answered.

Donovan huffed "Has anybody located Carroll yet?" he asked.

Mike shook his head "No, sir, not yet. We're still looking."

"And is Ms. Greene and Ms. Weston alright?" Donovan asked.

Mike nodded to himself "Yes, they're both alright and accounted for." He said.

They were both silent before Mike cleared his throat "But we're certain that Carroll is still in town, so I will keep you updated." He said.

"Weston, you better have something for me in the next 12 hours or you are suspended without pay for 3 weeks!" Donovan remarked harshly.

Mike swallowed hard "Yes, sir." He said.

Donovan didn't say anything else before he hung up his phone, Mike took a breath as he put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the backyard.

Mike looked around the yard, watching leaves fall off the tree as the wind blew; Mike looked up at the trees when he saw someone walk away from the upstairs window in the house behind him.

The young agent pulled his phone out and called his second man, hoping he would pick up the phone "This is Rodgers," the agent answered.

"Hey, where are you guys on the door to door search?" Mike asked.

Agent Rodgers cleared his throat "We started on the outer blocks and we're working our way in, why?" he asked.

"Can you get somebody to check the house behind mine? Something just doesn't feel right." Mike suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get Petoskey right on it." Agent Rodgers said.

"Thanks, man." Mike said before hanging up the phone.

Mike sighed as he looked up at the house one more time before walking back inside his own home to check on Grace.


	21. Confessions

Mike sat at the kitchen table, waiting to hear back from Rodgers as he sent a few agents to the house behind his after Mike saw a glimpse of a shadow walking away from the window.

Sarah gently walked in, lacing her fingers together as she slowly approached Mike "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"No." he said softly, beginning to look through the window at the backyard, wondering what was going on, and waiting to get a call back from Rodgers.

Sarah nodded, backing away slowly before turning around to leave the kitchen when Mike turned to her "Sarah?"

She hummed, turning back to him; Mike wasn't sure what to say, he honestly didn't have anything to say he just didn't want her to leave.

Mike stood up from his chair "We should talk." He muttered to her.

Sarah sighed heavily, she didn't want to talk, and in all honesty she didn't want to be in his way as he slowly approached her "Talk about what?"

"What I said earlier, I-"

Sarah cut him off "Mike, now is not the time to talk about this." She told him.

Mike huffed "It's a perfect time to talk about it." He insisted.

Sarah shook her head at him "Michael, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just let it go." She said, walking out of the kitchen and leaving Mike alone once again.

Mike followed Sarah as she walked through the living room to get to the other flight of stairs, he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him "Listen to me!" he hissed, looking her square in the eyes "I love you, you and Grace are all that matter to me in this shitty existence. I want to be with you and maybe, at some point, I want to marry you!" he confessed it all.

Sarah stood there, her brown eyes glaring at him as she shook her head again "Mike, we can't be together…and I'm not saying it because I don't love you, I do…it just wouldn't be right." She said, gently taking her arm back.

"Sarah!" Mike said.

Sarah shook her head again as she climbed up the stairs, getting away from Mike and rushing her way to her room; he knew he would risk waking Grace up from her nap chasing her down again.

Mike was stunted yet again, he could feel his heart break again; he never thought the same woman could ruin him twice.

As he basked in his defeat and heartache, the front door shot open and several agents walked inside "Mike," Agent Rodgers called out, approaching Mike swiftly.

"You were right, the couple who lived behind you…they've been dead for a few days now. We checked the back bedrooms' window that faces your backyard and we found a pair of binoculars and a notebook."

Mike looked at his fellow agent in shock "Whoever it is, they've been watching you!" Rodgers continued, stating the obvious.

The young agent nodded "Wanna bet it's Carroll?" Mike asked Rodgers.

Rodgers sighed "I called Donovan, he's sending an even bigger team here, that and we've got everyone scrambling trying to find Carroll cause it looks like he just left the house." He said.

Mike nodded "Do what you got to do!" he said, turning around to find Ryan leaning against the stair frame with his arms crossed.

_"…and Ryan's going to be all over it…do say anything!_" Mike thought as he walked past Ryan and climbed up the stairs to check on Grace.

Ryan followed closely "It's already known that Joe is here, are you really surprised that he snagged the house behind yours and started spying on you?" he asked.

"Ryan, I'm only going to say this once, because next time I'll have you arrested, let it go!" Mike said as he stopped on a stair and turned around to look down at Ryan.

Ryan looked up at Mike, it was obvious that he was trying to maintain control of the situation but it was obvious that he was about to lose any control he had over anything except the two people upstairs who meant the world to him.

"Okay, fine." Ryan said, watching Mike turn around and continue to go upstairs.

Mike quietly stomped down the hall to Graces' room and opened the door to see her out of bed and looking over her bookcase and out the window to see the agents swarming the house.

Grace turned back to both Mike and Ryan who were standing in the door way "What are you doing?" Mike asked her.

"Daddy, why are all these men running around our street?" Grace asked.

Mike didn't know how to answer as he picked her up in his arms and looked out the window to see the swarm of agents "…don't worry about it sweetie." He said, kissing her forehead "Did you have a nice nap?" Mike asked before putting her down again.

Grace nodded, looking up at her father with fear in her eyes; Mike knew that she was a smart girl, and knew that Grace knew that something was up.

"Are you hungry?" Mike asked.

Grace shook her head "Where's mommy?" she asked, looking up at Mike once again.

"I'm right here." They heard out in the hall as Sarah squeezed her way in between the door frame and Ryan.

Grace walked up to Sarah and held her leg tightly for a moment before Grace looked up at her "I'm scared." The child admitted.

Sarah let a soft smile out as she kneeled down towards Grace "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here, daddy's here, Uncle Ryan's here…nothing bad is going to happen sweetie, okay?" she said before pulling Grace in for a hug.

She looked up at Mike, she honestly had no idea what the hell was going on downstairs as agents began to crowd the living room but she knew that she had to keep Grace calm otherwise both she and Mike would lost it too.

Sarah pulled away from the hug "Now…why don't you and Uncle Ryan go out for ice cream like you're supposed to, and I will make your favorite for dinner." She said with a soft smile.

Grace nodded "Okay." She said as she turned around to put her shoes on that were next to her bed.

Sarah stood up and looked at Ryan "Just do us this one solid, keep her out of the neighborhood for a few hours and get her mind off of all the action going on inside and around our house, please?" she said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded "You don't have to tell me twice, if you want—I can keep her for a few days." He said.

Sarah was taken aback as she turned to Mike who shook his head "That's kind of you Ryan, but I think it would be better if she stayed here with us…" he said.

Ryan nodded "Okay." He said before rounding Grace up and walking downstairs with her.

Mike and Sarah waited a moment until Grace was gone before Sarah turned back to him "Please, Agent Weston, tell me why agents are swarming our street as well as our living room? So help me God, if one of them tips over that fucking EifelTower, I'm going to kill you." She said.

He smirked at her "…where do you want me to start?" he asked.


	22. Mad World

"Watching us?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

Mike nodded "That's what I've been told." He told her.

Sarah sighed "Mike, I don't think it's a good idea for Grace to be here. I mean, I know you said it would be for the best to keep us all together under one roof—but if Joe is out there doing God knows what…it's not safe for her!" Sarah remarked.

"What do you want me to do Sarah? I've got enough to worry about as it is!" Mike retorted.

He saw the look in her eyes as she took a deep breath in and let it out, silently telling him her idea when he quickly shook his head back at her.

"No! You're not taking her to Maine, if you take her to your mothers' house, I will never see my daughter again!" Mike remarked.

Sarah rolled her eyes "You're being dramatic!" she said.

"No, I'm not, Sarah. You don't know what it was like for me having to fight with your mother over custody of my own child again and again!" he said, stopping himself when he realized what he said.

Sarah raised an eye brow "What?" she asked.

Mike sighed "…your mom tried to take Grace. She said that I wasn't a fit enough parent." He told Sarah softly.

"…she did what?" Sarah asked, taking a step closer towards Mike.

Mike shook his head "Your mother doesn't like me, what else is new?"

"She really tried to take Grace away from you?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

Mike nodded "Your sister and your mom conspired together…I mean, I tried to work with them on visits and all that crap, but…they wanted her. And when I wouldn't just hand her over, they tried to take it to court." He told her.

Sarah looked at him for a moment "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him.

Mike shrugged "You were in prison, what could you do?" he asked.

"I could have talked to them." Sarah muttered.

"It's a moot point now, Sarah, alright? Just don't take Grace to Maine, please, I beg of you!" Mike said.

Sarah nodded "Okay, I won't." she said in response.

She looked over her shoulder and listened to the sound of radios and loud voices down stairs before she looked back at Mike "What are we going to do? I mean, why is Joe here and Emma in Alexandria—was she a distraction or something?" she asked.

Mike shrugged "Sarah, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." He said, taking her arms in his hands.

Sarah huffed "I wish that was good enough, Mike." She said, looking through him.

He cupped her face with his one hand "Trust me." He muttered to her.

Sarah shook her head "I can't." she whispered before walking away, down the hall and to her bedroom before quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Mike lingered on the first floor, veering in and out of other agents' ways when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to Rodgers who simply handed him a notebook.

"You might want to look at it." Agent Rodgers muttered before walking away.

Mike looked down at the note book before taking a seat at his couch, or what little space was available on his couch, and began to look through the pages of time logs and diary notes.

He stopped at one page and read it swiftly; reading of how on this particular day in the journal, Grace and Sarah had finished the EifelTower and how Grace was thrilled, on top of Sarah obviously being exhausted from the activity.

The journal went on to talk about what was made for dinner at night, what time Mike got home (if he ever came home), and how he and Sarah were acting towards each other that night.

Mike closed the notebook, it was alarming how detailed it was, down to the underwear Mike and Sarah were wearing; he was trying to figure out what it all meant and why Joe kept a detailed journal of what was going on in the house.

He stood up from his seat and began to pace around again with the notebook in his hands before he finally just put it on the kitchen counter; it was becoming a bit surreal for the young agent as he walked back up to the second floor where in the silence he could hear crying.

Mike quietly walked towards Sarahs' bedroom door and let his ear gently touch the frame when he heard Sarah quietly sobbing in her room.

"_Should I go in there?_" he asked himself.

_"No! That would be awkward…_" his subconscious bugged in.

Mike huffed, pulling himself away from the door; he didn't want to leave Sarah there crying while she was stuck in a house where the majority of the people inside judged her on her past.

_"I'm going in!"_ he told himself as he gently knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sarah?" he asked, poking his head in to see Sarah faced away from the door as she laid on her bed.

Her body raised and fell as she continued to look out the window "What, Michael?" she muttered.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"…I need you to go away." She snarled at him, still looking away from him.

Mike walked in completely; though it was 'her room' it was still his house as he closed the door quietly behind him and laid next to her, laying on his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

They were both silent, the awkwardness of the both of them lying in bed became too intense as Sarah finally huffed and rolled over to look at Mike; he could see her as her red eyes and blotchy face showed off her vulnerability.

"What?" she asked him.

Mike shrugged "Nothing, I just feel weird letting you cry in here all by yourself."

"…that's usually how it works…" Sarah muttered.

Mike looked at her "Well, it's my house, so you have to cry with me around." He said.

Sarah took a deep breath, her hand coming down and smacking him in the chest, she sat up and continued to hit him before Mike finally sat up and caught her wrists, pulling her in for a hug.

She cried in his chest as Mike held her close, he didn't say anything as Sarah let everything come out.

"…I don't want anything to happen to her!" she said through her sobs.

Mike nodded "I know."

"I just want this to be over with." Sarah admitted.

Mike stroked her hair "I know."

Sarah took a moment to contain her sobbing "I just wanted to start over, that's all…but apparently, that's never going to happen."

"It will." Mike assured her.

"How?" she asked him.

Mike sighed "When I find them, I'll ring the life out of both of them…" he told her.

Sarah looked up at him "I'd like to see you try." She said, brushing away a tear from her eye.


	23. There's Not Enough Liquor

It was awkward during dinner as Sarah, Mike, Grace, and Ryan sat at the dinner table while two federal agents sat in the living room.

Sarah couldn't focus and Grace was too nervous to eat as she sat in her seat while Ryan and Mike stared each other down as they ate dinner; Sarah huffed "Oh, for fucks sake!" she said, getting up from the table.

Mike watched as she left the dining room and stormed into the kitchen, he put down his fork and followed her and left Ryan in charge of Grace.

Sarah opened the fridge door to not find what she was looking for and slammed the door shut, pressing her back up against it.

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"I need a drink." Sarah muttered.

Mike nodded "Okay, do you want anything specific? Beer, Wine, Straight-up Scotch?" he asked.

"A bottle of Drambuie." Sarah told him.

Mike smiled at her "Okay, I'll be back." He said, beginning to walk towards the back door when an agent intercepted them.

"Agent Weston, it's a bit late to go out, isn't it?" the agent asked.

Mike cocked an eye brow "My girl needs a drink." He muttered.

The agent looked over Mikes' shoulder to see Sarah biting her thumb nail as she watched the both of them "I'll accompany you, sir." He said before opening the door.

Mike huffed "Very well." He said, taking the lead as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Sarah took pictures of the tower on her phone before she put her phone in her back pocket and looked over at Grace "You ready?" she asked.

Grace shrugged "I guess." She said.

Sarah let a small smile out as she began to pick away at the EifelTower, the remaining agent and Ryan sitting back on the couch as they watched the girls take down the replica.

Ryan huffed "You know what we should do?" he said, getting up off the couch and walking towards the tower.

Sarah shrugged "No."

Ryan slapped the tower, knocking the first tier down and into pieces on the floor; Sarah gasped "RYAN!" she yelled.

The older man chuckled as he looked down at Grace who let a small smile out "See, it made her laugh! Godzilla went to France, RAR!" he said, continuing to knock over the tower.

Sarah put her hands on her hips "Well, that was just rude!" she said in response.

She soon felt her cell phone vibrating in her back pocket; Sarah jumped as she pulled her cell phone out and found it to be an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said before answering the call "Hello?" she asked.

"That was rather rude of him, wasn't it? After all that time and effort." the familiar English accent inquired.

Sarah lost her breath, turning to the FBI agent in a panic "Yeah, it was." She muttered out.

"Oh, Sarah, don't be afraid. I just wanted to hear your voice." Joe told her.

Sarah swallowed hard "Joe, what are you doing?" she asked, alerted both the FBI agent who got on the phone with Intel and Ryan who whisked Grace into his arms and carried her out of the living room.

"You know, Sarah, I really feel like we should talk. I've been waiting five years to see you again." Joe told her.

Sarah huffed "Talk about what? Joe, I took the fall."

"I know, but you made me a promise, my love, my dear Lenore…" Joe said.

She could feel her stomach drop as she turned back to the agent who was talking to Intel; she hoped they could track the call before Joe hung up, which was why Sarah attempted to dwindle the conversation.

"I know I made you a promise. I made you lots of promises, Joe. But you have to understand that I don't love him." Sarah told Joe.

Joe chuckled on the other end "It doesn't seem like it. I watched you, both of you, and you're trying so hard to keep your distance, and Sarah, you are doing a great job—but I'm waiting for you to jump his bones cause the sexual tension is a bit high."

"…that's disgusting." Sarah said, she didn't even intent to say it; it just came out as a defensive counter attack.

"No, it's not. It's love." Joe said.

Sarah huffed "Joe, please, just leave me alone." She begged.

Joe hummed "I wish I could, but your new crowd is just too much fun to ignore. Besides, I'm always partial to a good love story." He remarked gently "Ta-ta for now." He said before hanging up the line.

Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she turned to the FBI agent who was still on the phone.

"Did they trace the call?" she asked.

The agent nodded her off before finally taking the phone away from his ear "He's still in the neighborhood, but we can't find an exact location." He said.

Sarah wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she didn't as she scrolled down her contact list and called Mike, hoping he'd pick up.

"I'm on my way home." He said abruptly, answering her call.

Sarah huffed "Hurry. I just got a call from Joe." She said.

"What?"

Sarah nodded "Yeah, he just…I don't know what he was doing but he called and said he wanted to 'talk' and the guy traced the call and he says that it came from inside the neighborhood. He's still watching us, Mike." Sarah remarked.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Mike said before hanging up the phone.

Sarah turned back to the FBI agent "So now what?" she asked.

"Agent Donovan will be here with a team momentarily, another search throughout the neighborhood." The agent said.

Sarah shook her head "No, he's watching us." She said, approaching the agent "…he commented on how Ryan knocked over the legos…he's somewhere around the house." She remarked.


	24. Spooning

Mike and Sarah sat on the couch; Sarah didn't even bother getting a glass as she drank straight from the bottle, which was alarming to not only Mike but the FBI agents and Ryan as well.

"Hey—hey, pace yourself!" Mike remarked, taking the bottle away from Sarah.

Mike took a swig for himself before he put the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the coffee table where the two were silent.

In a matter of moments, Agent Donovan walked in with a team "Alright, somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!" he said stomping into the living room.

The agents cleared their throat as they looked at Sarah, seeing as how she had answered the call it only made sense that she explain the situation.

Sarah stood up from the couch and walked towards Agent Donovan "I got a call from Joe Carroll, he's close." She stated.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her.

Sarah cleared her throat "Because right before he called, Ryan Hardy knocked over a tower of Legos, and when Joe called, he remarked on the action. I don't know where he is exactly, but he's still in close proximity to the house." She stated.

Agent Donovan looked down at her, leaning forward and smelling Sarah before slowly pulling himself back "Ms. Greene, have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

Agent Donovan nodded before turning to the agents, letting Sarah turn around to face Mike "I'm going to bed." She told him, turning back around and heading up the stairs for the night.

It had been a long day, not just for Sarah, but for Mike, Ryan, and even Grace as well; he was surprised Sarah had held on this long before giving up and going to be for the night.

He knew she'd be safe since more agents were going to be 'stationed' at the house until Joe was caught, he just hoped it would just as easy done.

Mike heard his name being called, he turned his head over to Agent Donovan who had his arms crossed while he looked at him; Mike got up from his seat on the couch and waited for Agent Donovan to comment.

"Can you be sure that maybe Ms. Greene isn't pulling a fast one on us?" Agent Donovan asked him.

Mike scuffed "Of course you can trust her! Aside from the minor hiccups, she's as sturdy as ever. She's not involved with him anymore, I swear!" he told him superior agent.

Agent Donovan nodded slowly "Okay, if you say so." He muttered.

* * *

It was late when Mike finally managed to go upstairs to bed, he was tired of talking to five different agents all at once and having Agent Donovan down his throat.

Mike checked in on Grace in her bedroom, but she was missing from her bed; her stomach dropped for a second before he walked two doors over to Sarahs' bedroom and opened the door slowly, peeking his head in to see both Grace and Sarah in bed.

The young agent sighed with relief, looking over his shoulder before he walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Mike took off his pants and shirt before crawling into bed behind Sarah, gently spooning with her as he wrapped his arm not only around Sarah, but Grace as well.

Her hair smelled like Roses as he cuddled with the sleeping Sarah, it made him smile seeing as how after all these years; Sarah never changed her shampoo choice.

Mike felt secure being with his entire brood, the Weston brood—well, almost; he took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as he closed his eyes and pictures something happier and something nicer than what was currently going on in the house.

* * *

The morning sun warmed his back as Mike slowly opened his eyes, Sarah was still under his arm but Grace had gone missing and the bedroom door was wide open which indicated that she was awake and probably downstairs.

Mike rested his head on the pillow again, waking up Sarah who opened her eyes to the opened bedroom door and moved to find Mikes' hand draping over her.

Sarah turned to face Mike whose eyes were closed as he tried to give himself a few more minutes of sleep.

"What are you doing?" Sarah murmured.

Mike grumbled, not opening his eyes "Sleeping."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're stalking me…" Sarah retorted.

Mike smirked "For the record, you and Grace were both in here; I figured I would just join the party."

Sarah hummed, sitting up in bed and throwing Mike his arm back "Well, then in that case, I'm going to get dressed and see what trouble your daughter is getting into." She said groggily as she got out of bed.

"Works for me." Mike muttered, pressing his face deeper into his pillow.

* * *

Sarah came down the stairs and was greeted with a humorous sight of Grace copying every movement Agent Donovan made.

She smirked gently as she watched Grace for a minute or two before walking over to her and pulled her away from him "Lets leave Agent Donovan alone, and make pancakes!" she said in a tired enthusiasm.

"Can I help?" Grace asked.

Sarah nodded "Of course you can help!" she said with a smile.

Agent Donovan walked up to Sarah "Ms. Greene."

"Agent Donovan." Sarah said, putting Grace down so she could prepare breakfast.

Grace tugged on Agent Donovans' slacks to get his attention, he looked down at the girl who looked up at him curiously "Are you a pirate?" she asked.

Sarah gasped "Grace!" she said, making it known that that was a 'no-no question'.

Agent Donovan smirked as he looked up at Sarah who apologized for the question on behalf of Grace before he looked down at Grace once again "I used to be." He said before looking back up at Sarah.

"Ms. Greene, I was hoping I could talk to you at some point about the phone call from last night with Joe Carroll." Agent Donovan remarked.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, that would be okay. Lets do it after I finish breakfast." She suggested.

Agent Donovan nodded "Of course." He said before walking away.


	25. Goodbye isn't Forever

Sarah sat across from Agent Donovan, her hands resting on the table while her fingers were laced together "So, what's going on Agent Donovan?" she asked him.

Agent Donovan opened a file and began to show surveillance pictures to her "These were taken yesterday." He said.

Sarah pulled them closer to her, the pictures were of Emma and a slightly disguised Joe Carroll; the infamous beard back once again.

"Where were they?" Sarah asked.

"Potomac Mall." Agent Donovan remarked.

Sarah nodded slowly "What are you getting at, Agent Donovan?" she asked quietly.

Agent Donovan compiled the pictures back together as he cleared his throat "Both Ms. Hill and Joe Carroll are in Woodbridge, obviously. However, we can't confirm nor deny if they're truly watching you up close and personal or if his remark on the phone last night was just out of luck." He said, tapping his finger against the breakfast nook.

"I suggest that you and Ms. Weston go into protective custody effective immediately." He continued.

Sarah lost her breath "Have you discussed this with Mike?" she asked him.

Agent Donovan shook his head "It doesn't matter. You and Ms. Weston are in danger." He told her.

Sarah nodded, understanding where Agent Donovan was coming from; she licked her lips gently as she looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs, thinking everything through before looking back up at him "Where to?" she asked gently.

* * *

"Mike, wake up!" Sarah said, opening the closet door and grabbing the suitcase from the bottom corner.

Sarah threw the suitcase on the bed, hitting Mikes' knees as he opened his eyes to see Sarah packing up the suitcase with clothes "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Donovan is putting Grace and me into protective custody until Joe and Emma are caught." She said, throwing a few books into the suitcase.

Mike sat up in bed "What?" he asked her.

Sarah shook her head "Mike, look, I know you want us here but Agent Donovan and I have agreed that it would be best for Grace to go somewhere safe—and _no_, I will not be taking her to Maine. The FBI already has a safe location prepped for us." She told him.

Mike followed Sarah into the bathroom as she grabbed her tooth and hair brushes "Sarah, lets talk about this, seriously! This is my daughter we're talking about!" Mike insisted.

"She's my daughter too Mike! And I'm just thinking what's best for her." She said as she threw the utensils into the suitcase.

Mike sighed "Sarah, stop!" he said, taking her arm and forcing her to face him "Listen to me, please!" he said, looking into her brown eyes "I don't know what he told you, but you don't have to go." He whispered to her.

Sarah swallowed hard "Mikey," she said, taking her arm back slowly "…Emma and Joe are here, and they're slowly reaching out to grab me and I can't risk the life of my child—I couldn't live with myself." She said.

"I'm packing Grace into an SUV, and we're going whether you want us to or not…somebody at some point has to protect her from you." She continued.

Mike looked down at Sarah, he shook his head softly and Sarah caught his hand "Mike, be the FBI agent…and let me be the parent." She told him.

He was silent for a moment "Does Grace understand what's going on?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded "We're leaving, it's not safe here…but you are going to stay and make it safe." She told him, retelling what she had told Grace.

"…is she packing herself?" he asked.

She shook her head "No, I just told her to pull out her suitcase and I'd take care of the rest." She told him.

Mike nodded "I'll get Grace packed." He said, walking around the bed and grabbing his jeans and shirt from the night before and getting dressed before walking down the hall.

Sarah took a moment to breathe, she honestly didn't want to do this but there weren't a lot of options left over to them; she walked back into the bathroom to collect the rest of her toiletries and didn't let another thought stop her in her tracks.

* * *

Mike buckled Grace into her car seat in the back of the SUV, he smiled as he looked at her with her Pea Coat all buttoned and her Madeline doll buckled in to the middle seat.

"Alright, now you and your mom have fun on your little adventure, alright?" he said, unbuttoning her pea coat to let her breathe.

Grace nodded "Okay, daddy."

"I love you. I love you so much!" he said.

"I love you too, daddy." Grace responded.

Mike leaned in and kissed his daughter before closing the door, meeting Sarah as she stopped in front of him "She's all buckled in?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah. Got Madeline buckled in too." He said.

Sarah smiled "You're such a good daddy." She said.

Mike took the small of her back and walked her around the SUV where the empty passenger seat was waiting for her; she was just about to climb in when he took her shoulder and let Sarah turn to him gently.

He looked at her longingly, all these things he wanted to say but he couldn't waste any time beating around the bush as he leaned in and kissed Sarah.

Sarah let him get away with the kiss, forcing her way into his mouth before she abruptly stopped and pulled away "This doesn't change anything." She told him.

Mike smiled at her "Sure it doesn't." he responded sarcastically.

Sarah smiled "Bye, Mike." She said before climbing into the passenger seat with her purse.

Mike shut the door for her as she buckled into her seat; he didn't know when he would hear from either of them or when he'd see them again, which is why he kissed them both so hard as he watched the SUV back out of the drive way.

He waved to the shadow of a tiny hand that belonged to Grace as the SUV drove down the street with the escort of other FBI vehicles; his heart broke but he couldn't dwindle in it for long as Agent Donovan stood next to him in the semi-vacant drive way.

"We just got a call from headquarters, apparently Ms. Hill and Joe Carroll were spotted 5 minutes ago at a Quickie Mart just 10 miles from here." He told Mike.

Mike nodded "Okay, lets go." He said, walking back inside to retrieve his jacket.


	26. Distractions

The quickie mart was vacant of either Joe or Emma and the store clerk was rather startled as Mike watched another agent interrogate him.

"They got some gas, picked up a few groceries, and then they left." Mike heard the clerk mutter.

Mike sighed as he looked out into the spacious parking lot when he spotted Ryan with a cup of coffee in his hands standing off in the distance of the parking lot; Mike walked out of the mart and approached Ryan with full force.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

Ryan shrugged "Just checking in…I heard Sarah and Grace skipped town." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Mike shook his head "No, Donovan put them in protective custody…"

"I bet that hurt." Ryan muttered.

Mike shrugged "Sarah put things into perspective for me." He told Ryan.

Ryan nodded "It's probably for the best, but don't worry—they'll be back, just give it time." He said.

"I know. I just didn't want it to come to this. For some reason, I wanted to believe it would be easy to snatch both Emma and Joe since they were flying close enough to the radar, y'know?" Mike asked rhetorically.

Ryan smirked "Yeah, I know, wishful thinking, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mike said, taking a breather when he felt his cell phone beginning to vibrate in his pocket.

He looked down at the number, being told that the number was unknown but in his line of work, a lot of numbers were unknown as he answered it "This is Weston." He said, turning away from Ryan.

"Agent Weston, nice to hear your voice again." Joe said.

Mike swallowed hard, turning to Agent Donovan who was going over tasks with other agents "Joe, what a pleasant surprise." He said.

Those words caught Ryans' attention as he grabbed Mikes' arm, but he pulled it away as he continued to walk a distance away from him.

"Y'know, I went by the house and Sarah and Grace weren't there…but Sarahs' beetle was in the driveway." Joe remarked, opening the comment up for a question.

Mike smirked "You'll never find them."

"You took my favorite girls away." Joe remarked.

"They're not your girls, Joe." Mike said.

Joe chuckled on the other end "Fine, my leverage…you took my leverage away. Why would you do such a thing? I was actually stating to enjoy the Chronicles of the Weston house."

Mike turned around to find Ryan approaching Agent Donovan, pointing to Mike as he focused back on the conversation "You know why. It's amazing what you'll do for your child…you know that, don't you Joe? Oh, wait…" he trailed off.

"I'll find them, one way or another, Michael…you know I will." Joe hissed.

Mike smirked "Yeah, and even if you do I'm sure Sarah will put up quite a fight, hell, I bet Grace gets a shot or two in. After all, she does take after her mother." He quipped.

"That she does, Michael that she does." Joe remarked before hanging up the phone.

Mike muttered a curse before looking up to seeing both Donovan and Ryan disappear within the crowd of agents, he spun around for a moment before he finally spotted them.

Donovan huffed, his hands on his hips while Ryan threw his coffee mug away in frustration; it was obvious by their reactions that they weren't able to track the call which frustrated Mike as well.

It seemed like no matter what they did, Joe always slipped past their fingers; Mike wasn't sure what to do as he watched Donovan approach him "Well, what did he say?" he asked.

"Same old, same old…he's kind of angry that Sarah and Grace are in protective custody—and he threatened that he would find them one way or another." Mike said.

Donovan nodded "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Joe won't get to them." He assured Mike.

Mike smirked "I'm not worry about them, I'm just afraid we're going to get a call saying that Sarah tied Joe by his toes and gutted him or something like that." He confessed.

Donovan cocked an eye brow at him, Mike shrugged "She's a tiny thing, but she can stand on her own in a fight." He said, sticking up for Sarah.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear any of that, and walk away." Donovan said, backing up slowly before turning around and walking towards another set of agents.

He heard chuckling coming up from behind him as Ryan patted his shoulder "I've never seen him creeped out before." Ryan confessed.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Mike said before walking away from his spot.

* * *

He read through the list again and again before looking up and staring at a white wall to let his eyes relax before he gave himself a headache.

Mike felt as though he was going in circles with the entire case, nothing at the grocery store indicated anything sinister but the fact that Joe Carroll and Emma Hill stopped at a gas station and bought junk food was unusual.

"_I didn't know Joe ate junk food._" Mike thought to himself.

But Mike shook the thought away, it didn't matter; Mike had a theory about the whole thing where they bought more food for a stake out at the house, but once they realized Sarah and Grace were gone it became a moot point for the both of them.

Mike knew Joe would make an effort to find Sarah and Grace, but he trusted in the FBI to keep the both of them safe, even if it meant locking them away in a secluded house for days on end.

He stood up from his seat, exiting his office and beginning to walk around to see what everyone else was up to, which wasn't much since the two serial killers had become decent at hiding from surveillance cameras lately and nobody could track them down.

Mike started to wonder what Sarah and Grace were doing, and if they were alright or if they were tired or something along those lines; he took a deep breathe in, knowing that thinking about them would cloud his judgment.

He tried hard to push them away in his mind, but it was becoming distracting when an agent jumped up in his seat and announced that he had found something "_Perfect timing!" _Mike thought.


	27. Taunts

It was almost like she was taunting the camera, knowing that the FBI would be searching high and low for their location as Emma Hill got up to the camera and began to wave, smiling brightly.

"Where is this?" Agent Donovan asked.

The agent cleared his throat "It's outside a shopping center in Dale City." He said, looking up and over at Donovan.

Donovan nodded, watching the footage entirely before Emma walked out of the frame "Were you able to catch her on one of the other cameras?" he asked.

"We got her walking out into the parking lot and getting into a car where she drove off. We haven't been able to locate the car, but we did put a BPA on the license plate, so hopefully it's just a matter of time." The agent said.

Mike huffed, putting his crossed arms down as he looked over at Donovan before walking back to his office and sitting back down, pushing the list away from him.

Donovan followed behind soon after, looking down at Mike "What's going on? They're practically everywhere!" he remarked.

"They're stalling…the plan was to creep on Sarah and Grace and when the time was right, snatch them up, at least, that's what Joe indicated. But they're both gone, so Joe and Emma are trying to figure out Plan B…" Mike remarked.

Donovan huffed, glancing at the dozens of pictures on Mikes' desk of Grace from throughout the years "She is eccentric, isn't she?" he muttered, looking over the pictures.

Mike followed his superiors' eyes to the pictures and smiled gently at them "Yeah, she is." He muttered back.

"…she asked me if I was a pirate earlier today." Donovan said with a chuckle.

Mike mentally face palmed himself "I'm so sorry." He said.

Donovan shook his head "No. It's alright. She has a bright imagination, and she's quite ambitious." He said.

"Yeah." Mike said, looking back at Donovan.

Donovan sighed "I never met Ms. Greene before her revelation, but she seems…" he tried to find the right words to describe her "Calmer…disciplined." He continued.

"It's like nothing changed, she got out and she was the same Sarah that I met 6 years ago." Mike admitted "Granted, there are some times when I'm worried that it'll all happen again…but I see her with Grace, and I know it'll never happen." He remarked.

Donovan nodded "Go with your gut. In the meantime, see if you can find anything on the getaway car Ms. Hill used." He said before walking out of his office.

* * *

Several hours later, the agents received a call from a local police officer that was in a town south of Alexandria saying that the getaway car Emma Hill was driving in had been found abandoned.

Mike huffed, his arms crossed as he listened to every piece of information that came in; it wasn't much, but it was something as Mike backed away and out of the room.

The car was abandoned in the parking lot of a grocery store, a full tank of gas inside and no type of evidence was left behind in the car which was frustrating to everybody.

Emma Hill had evaporated in to thin air, leaving the trace for FBI cold once again, no one was sure where to go from that moment.

2 weeks had gone by and there was still nothing; Mike was no longer getting calls from Joe which conflicted him.

Mike was grateful that Joe had stopped calling him, but at the same time, he was nervous about what he was planning at the same time; he knew Joe and Emma were up to something, he just wasn't sure what.

He also hadn't heard about or from Sarah and Grace for the past two weeks which began to worry him, he hadn't gone this long without talking to his daughter and it was starting to drive him crazy; but he knew that he couldn't reach out, Mike couldn't risk it.

Donovan stomped him way into Mikes' office "Weston!" he said, standing his ground.

Mike got out of his chair and stood in front of Donovan, expecting a break in locating Emma or Joe; but he honestly wasn't expecting what Agent Donovan told him instead.

"We just got a call from Protective Custody…they had to call an ambulance." Agent Donovan said.

Mikes' heart began to race, adrenaline pulsing through his body as he took a step forward towards Donovan "Is everything okay? What happened!?" Mike asked.

"We're not sure, but I've been told that it involves Grace." Donovan informed Mike.

Mike felt like he was about to have a heart attack, gripping at his desk as Donovan took a step forward and put his hands in front of him "I don't know where they are, but I've talked it over with Protective Custody, and they're going to take you to the hide-out." Donovan told him.

The young agent could only nod, his mind a blur as he sat down at his desk and tried to calm himself from the news he had just received; he wanted to get to Grace as fast as he could.

Agent Donovan stayed with Mike as they both of them waited for the escort to arrive, and Mike continued to ask if there were any updates on Grace, but Donovan hadn't heard anything from the Protective Custody team.

* * *

The escort finally arrived and Mike rushed his way to the SUV to begin the long drive to the hide-out, not wasting any time as he threw himself into the back seat and instructed the driver to go.

Mike bounced his knee as the vehicle drove away from Headquarters, asking questions of where the hide-out was and if anybody had any information on Grace and her condition, but he couldn't get any answers out of the agents accompanying him.

He sat back in his seat, trying to relax but it was becoming difficult as he tried to distract himself with his phone and continuing to work from his mobile office.


	28. Reconnecting

They finally arrived at the hide-out, the two story cabin home that was secluded with a lake view was hiding a stressful situation as Mike jumped out from the back seat and rushed inside.

Mike opened the door in a rush, having to stop himself from sliding along the wood floor as he looked around the living room to only find agents standing around.

"Where is she?" he barked at them.

An agent walked over to Mike and motioned him to follow him as the both of them climbed up the lengthy slight of stairs and walked into a bedroom where the door was wide open.

Sarahs' back was to the door as she sat in a chair next to the bed where Grace was sleeping, the agent tapped on the door "Ms. Green…" he trailed in.

"We're fine, agent…thank you." Sarah muttered, not even bothering to look behind her.

The agent opened his mouth to correct her but Mike took his arm and shook his head before motioning the agent to leave as Mike walked into the bedroom and placed a hand on Sarahs' shoulder.

Sarah looked up to see Mike, her face going from tired and stressed to surprised "Mike," she said as she stood up from her seat.

Mike pulled her in for a hug as he looked down at his sleeping daughter before he pulled away from the hug "What happened?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah sighed as she looked over at Grace "Panic attack."

"What?" Mike asked, shocked as he looked over at Grace, then back at Sarah.

Sarah nodded "They sedated her." She said quietly.

"Sarah, what happened?" Mike asked, taking Sarahs' arm gently.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…we were just watching T.V. when she started having trouble breathing…and I thought maybe it was an Asthma attack, or—or maybe she had come into contact with something and she was having a reaction to it…" Sarah trailed off, curling her lips in before letting a deep breath out.

Mike huffed, looking at his daughter "A panic attack?" he asked.

"…that's what the paramedics said it was. The FBI said they'd send a doctor by in a few days to check on her." Sarah said gently.

Mike let his hand move down her arm and take her hand "And what about you? How are you?" he asked.

Sarah huffed "…it's been two weeks, Mike. I've been holed-up in this house waiting for something to happen...I'm going stir-crazy!" she admitted.

"I know. We're looking, but...we haven't been able to locate them for awhile." Mike told her.

Sarah turned to him, a frustrated look on her face; she shook her head as she walked out of the bedroom, Mike following closely behind "Sarah, just listen…" Mike remarked.

Sarah turned to face him "No! I won't listen, Mike! My daughter just had a panic attack—she's 4! We've been stuck in the middle of nowhere while a serial killer and his groupie are out there doing God knows what…I'm tired of listening! I want something done!" she hissed quietly as she turned back around and walked into the master suite.

Mike continued to follow her, closing the double doors behind him so they could argue without the agents or Grace hearing them "What do you want me to do!? The second you left, they disappeared-they taunted us and then they just disappeared!" Mike remarked.

"…why does this have to be so hard, goddamn it, Michael!" Sarah yelled at him.

Mike huffed "You hid in plain sight…Joe can't do that! He has to hide away…he had to retreat to figure out Plan B."

"And what's his plan B, Mike, what is that? Hell, what was Plan A?" Sarah asked, getting in his face.

Mike grinded his teeth "He was gonna take you and Grace! He was going to use you to manipulate me…and probably to manipulate Ryan. Because that's what he does!" he hissed at her.

Sarah began to get teary-eyed, she knew he was right but she had all this pent up anger and she didn't know what to do with it as she looked away from Mike and brushed away the forming tears.

"Don't cry." Mike said quietly.

Sarah shook her head, her back still to him "I'm not crying!" she insisted.

Mike walked up to her and hugged her from behind "You shouldn't bottle things up, Sarah…you know it doesn't do you any good." He told her.

"I have to be strong for _her_." Sarah said, turning around to face Mike "…if I break down, what's stopping her from losing it too?" she asked rhetorically.

Mike smiled as he looked down at her "…she trusts you." He said.

Sarah let a deep breath out and walked out of Mikes' arms, rubbing her face before looking out the window at the scenic view "So are you just here to check in, or can you stay awhile?" she asked.

Mike let the corners of his mouth rise "I can stay if you want me to…" he said quietly.

Sarah nodded "That would be nice, it would be nice for Grace to see you…maybe it will help." She remarked.

The two adults were quiet, beginning a series of flirtatious looks before they would look away and stand awkwardly away from each other "I still think about that kiss." Sarah admitted, before looking back him.

Mike smiled "Yeah?" he asked.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. I hadn't been kissed like that in…almost 6 years." She recalled.

He walked closer to her, taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear "Neither had I." he told her.

She smiled at him "Really? You're telling me you never went on a date those five years I was locked up?" she asked him.

Mike shrugged "It's hard to when you've got a territorial daughter on your hands." He said.

Sarah laughed, covering her mouth to keep it from echoing; she contained her giggle and put her hand down "…oh…" she simply said.

"She's not like that with me…but I'm also her mother." She continued.

They stared at each other, not sure what to do or say to one another when Mike leaned in close and kissed her, his hand cupping her face as he did.

Mike pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Sarah who cradled his head in her hand before she pulled him back in for another kiss; the both of them slowly making their way to the bed.

Her lips causing friction against his gave Mike a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long while as he pulled away from the kiss and turned her around to face the bed and began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

Sarah moaned, tilting her head to the side as Mikes' hands began to slide along the length of her torso, her breathing became shallow as reached her hand back and grabbed Mikes' neck.

Mikes' hand began to make their way to her breasts, giving them a good rub before Sarah turned around to face him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss while she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Sarah let her hands rise up his shirt, feeling his faint muscles when her fingers grazed upon his thick scar; she pulled away from the kiss as she pulled Mikes' shirt over his head and looked down at his scar.

She sighed as she stroked it gently, looking up at him when he caught her hands and laced their fingers together and kissed her once again before gently pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Mike looked down at her, admiring all her beauty and appreciating every flaw when her hands moved to his hips and she removed his gun and badge from his belt and gingerly placed them on the night table.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her while his hand began to ride up her sweater but Sarah stopped his hand midway and looked up at him "You know how I like it." She whispered to him.

Mike looked down at her, he did know but he figured that there would be a little foreplay before they got right down to business; unless she was thinking about everyone outside of the bedroom door which was understandable.

He moved his hand down past her hip and up her skirt where he traced the stitching of her stockings before reaching the top and pulling them as well as her panties down towards her ankles.

Sarah stepped on her stockings to remove them entire, letting her panties fall as well before she turned around and bent over, spreading her legs apart as she arched her back while pressing her fingers into the bed.

Mike looked at the sight before him, this was happening—this was real! This wasn't some fantasy he was having so he could jerk off; she was genuinely offering herself to him.

The mother of his child, his one true love (whether or not the people around him approved it or not); Sarah looked over her shoulder at him, waiting for him to make a move.

He looked her over for a moment before he took a step forward and pulled her up from her bent down position "No." he muttered, burying his nose in her hair.

"No?" Sarah asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Mikes' hands rode up her sweater and pulled it up and over her before he tossed it aside, exposing her tank top before then unzipping her skirt before watching it fall to her feet "Get under the covers." He instructed her.

Sarah stood there for a moment, feeling vulnerable and quite stupid before she pulled the comforter and sheets back and crawled inside before pulling her tank top off and looked back at Mike who followed behind.

He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed to remove his jeans and boxers while Sarah wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck, patiently waiting for him.

Mike fell into bed with her, the sheets tucking them under as Mike leaned in to kiss her again, their energy intensifying with every touch and every kiss; it had been far too long for the both of them.

Sarah gently bit his upper lip as they continued to kiss before she began to feel Mikes' hand riding up her thigh and gently spreading them apart before entering two fingers inside of her.

She gasped, her mouth opened wide as she pulled away from the kiss and let her head rest against the pillow; Mike leaned in for another kiss as he massaged her with his two fingers, stroking her gently before curving his fingers.

Sarah closed her eyes tight, muttering Mikes' name as she reached out for the pillow next to her and squeezed it tight; he teased her G-spot over and over again with every stroke, watching Sarah bite her lip as she let quiet gasps and moans escape her lips.

This was what they needed, no mindless fucking, no complicated sex positions; Mike knew they needed to reconnect as he watched Sarah give into pleasure, watching her cum before him.

Mike leaned down and kissed Sarah as he took his fingers back; letting Sarah relax before she pushed him on his back and rolled on her side, her hand snaking under the covers to return the favor.

The young agent closed his eyes as Sarah stroked him, occasionally leaning down to kiss his neck and rub her cheek against his scruff as she did.

He tried to control his breathing, groans getting caught in his throat as he tried to keep any unsettling noise at bay keeping in mind the FBI agents downstairs.

Sarah leaned down for another kiss, her strokes becoming more powerful the more she noticed Mike struggling with keeping his pleasure contained within him.

"Let it out." She whispered in his ear, she didn't care if the agents downstairs could hear them; it wasn't any of their business.

Mike shook his head "No. Keep going." He begged her, his breathing becoming shallow as Sarah continued to pump him; he felt himself building up, he knew it was coming when he took her wrist and forced her to stop.

Sarah looked over at him as he slowly pushed Sarah on her back, her head resting comfortably on the pillow as he climbed on top of her; he looked down at her and smiled, brushing a few strands away from her face before entering her.

She whispered his name, her head tilting back as he thrusted in and out of her slowly while burying his head in her neck and tickled her with his scruff.

Sarah bit her lip as she combed her hands through his hair "Mikey." She whispered, biting her lip as she felt him in between her legs; it had been 6 years since she had been with Mike—or any man for that matter, she had forgotten what it had felt like to be touched this way.

Mike pressed his lips against Sarahs' as he continued to thrust gently into her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together while staring each other down.

"I love you." Sarah told Mike, beginning to thrust her hips against Mikes', the two of them slowly morphing into one before Sarah playfully rolled Mike on his back and repositioned herself.

Her hands were placed firmly on his chest as she began to grind her hips against Mike, her leg sliding down the length of his as she slowly descended down to remain in close contact with Mike who placed both hands on her back.

Their gasps and moans slowly began to get harsher as Sarahs' grinding got faster and faster, forcing Mike to involuntarily thrust against her; the both of them changing rhythms to keep up with one another when he felt it.

Mike began to feel the coil within winding up and getting ready to let go as he screamed at himself; he wasn't sure if Sarah was ready or not but he wanted to make sure she came first before he did.

He stopped her, sitting up in bed and against the bed frame as he let Sarah gently ride him as he continued to thrust against her.

Sarah could feel the pressure against her clit as she grinded against Mike, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders; her breathing became shallower and her moans became louder, it was obvious to Mike where she was headed.

"Michael." Sarah said, almost gasping for air as she continued to grind, her nails beginning to dig into his shoulders as she rested her forehead against his.

"Sarah." Mike said back to her, looking at her as he felt her begin to curl into herself; her hands becoming unstable as the both of them began to pick up the pace.

Sarah curled her toes in as she felt her orgasm began to bubble up to the surface; she had lost all train of thought and the ability to muffle a cry as her orgasm hit her; a loud moan escape her lips as she arched her back.

Mike brought her back down to reality, taking her hips as he continued to thrust; wanting to catch up when he rolled Sarah on her back and began to thrust hard, letting the headboard hit the wall slightly.

She continued to call out his name, holding onto his neck as the looked deep into each others' eyes, 'reconnecting' as Mike was calling it when he felt the coil inside of him burst.

Mike cried out, resting his head against Sarahs' breasts as he continued to thrust until he lost all energy to move entirely.

They laced their fingers again as Mike finally stopped thrusting, trying to control his breathing when he finally rolled off of Sarah and laid next to her on the bed; the both of them breathing hard as they looked over at each other.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her.

"Mean what?" Sarah asked in return.

"That you loved me." Mike reiterated.

Sarah simply nodded, still trying to catch her breath when a loud knock was heard at the bedroom door.

"Ms. Greene?" an agent on the other side called out.

Sarah and Mike both sat up and turned to the door, Sarah swallowed hard "Yes?"

"Ms. Weston is awake." The agent said.

Sarah sighed "Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." She said, pushing the bed sheets away from her naked body.

Mike watched as she got out of bed and began to walk into the bathroom to clean up before putting her clothes back on; he didn't want to get out of bed but knowing that Grace was awake—he didn't want to miss a waking moment with her as he slowly followed suit, grabbing his boxers and jeans from the floor and beginning to dress for his appearance.


	29. Love

Sarah walked into the bedroom while Mike waited by the door, wanting to surprise Grace when the moment was right as Sarah sat on the bed facing Sarah.

"How are you feeling, baby?" she asked.

Grace rubbed her eyes "I don't feel good." She said.

Sarah sighed "That's okay, you just stay in bed and rest until you feel better, okay?" she suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I have a surprise for you." Sarah said, smiling at the groggy girl.

"What?" Grace asked.

Sarah looking over her shoulder as Mike walked into the bedroom, the groggy girl in the Queen size bed smiled but was unable to get out of bed as she looked up at him.

"Daddy!" she said in a groggy voice.

Mike smiled as he sat on the other side of the bed, giving his daughter a big hug "Hi, sweetie!" he said, holding her tight.

"You gave your mom and me quite a scare." He said, letting go of Grace as she laid back down in her bed.

Grace just looked up at the both of them before Sarah smiled and looked over at Mike for a moment before she looked back at her daughter "Well, I'll give you two a moment." She said, getting up from the bed and leaving the bedroom to give Mike some alone time with his daughter.

* * *

She was on the couch reading one of the random novels that she had found in the bookshelf when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Sarah looked up to see Mike stepping down from the stairs; his arms crossed as he walked up to the couch and sat down next to Sarah.

Mike looked over at Sarah who stared him down, the two of them sharing glances before Sarah cocked an eye brow at him; the young agent smiled "She fell asleep midway through our conversation." He said.

Sarah pouted "Oh." She simply said before putting a bookmark in her book and placing it on the coffee table; she sat back in against the couch cushion, crossing her arms while putting her feet up on the table.

"…thanks for coming." She said after a long moment of silence.

Mike smiled "She's my daughter, of course I'm going to come." He told her.

Sarah smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes before she turned away and began brushing them away when Mike put his arm around her and held her close.

"Hey, don't be like that. Everything is going to be okay!" Mike said, assuring Sarah who took a deep breath in before looking back at Mike.

"Mike, I'm sorry. These past few weeks have been crazy. I don't know where my head's been." Sarah admitted, trying to contain herself.

Mike kissed her forehead "It's okay." He told her.

Sarah shook her head "No, Mike, it isn't." she told him.

"I'm so exhausted, I honestly want to go home and forget this ever happened. Forget the past 6 years and just move on." Sarah said, looking down at her lap.

Mike sighed "It'll happen, just be patient." He told her, knowing that in all honesty, that was all he could say.

An agent slowly approached the couple, clearing his throat to get their attention as Sarah turned towards the agent "Yes?" she asked.

"Agent Weston, you're being called back to Virginia." The agent remarked.

Mike huffed, taking his arm back as he got up off the couch, Sarah followed suit and began following Mike out of the house.

"So, I guess we'll see you around." Sarah muttered, walking Mike to the SUV.

Mike nodded "Yeah. Hopefully, we'll find something soon and get you two home and in your own beds again." He said.

"Listen, Mike, I think once we get back I should start looking for my own place." Sarah admitted, twirling her hair as she looked at Mike.

Mike shook his head "Actually, I was thinking maybe we see where this goes and you move from the guest room to the master." He said, wiggling his eye brows at her.

Sarah let a flirtatious grin "Oh?" she asked rhetorically.

Mike nodded "Yeah. Also, I think we should have another kid." He said.

Sarah immediately lost her smile as Mike climbed into the back of the SUV, she glared at Mike as he looked over at her "But seriously, I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss Sarah before closing the door.

"…I love you too." She mouthed, smiling at Mike before backing away slowly and back inside the house where the agents were waiting for her.

* * *

Mike walked back into Headquarters, looking around as agents passed him by; he wondered what had happened during the 6 hours he had disappeared from 'the office'.

He walked towards Agent Donovan who was talking to several other agents before he finally approached his superior officer "Any news on Carroll?" he asked.

Agent Donovan shook his head "No. We got nothing." He told the young agent.

Mike nodded "Okay." He said, backing away slowly and beginning his short walk to his office corner.

His desk had nothing on it, which was surprising for Mike as he threw his messenger bag aside and sat at his desk, adjusting in his seat before settling in.

"Mike," someone called out, Mike turned to see Ryan approaching his desk "Hey, is everything alright with Grace?" the older man asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah, she apparently had a panic attack." He said.

Ryan gasped in shock "Holy shit." He muttered.

"But she's fine. The protective custody team is going to bring in a doctor to check on her in a few days." Mike said, rubbing his hands against his jeans.

Ryan nodded "But she's okay?" he asked again.

Mike nodded "Yeah. Grace is fine."

"And Sarah?" Ryan asked, almost poking for an answer.

Mike simply smirked before turning to his laptop and beginning to type away just to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that man!" Ryan said, nudging Mike.

Mike shook his head "Sorry, man, a gentleman never tells." He said.

Ryan scuffed "You." He said, backing away from Mike "I'm gonna get it out of you!" he said before leaving the office.


	30. Discovered

The night came and went as Sarah laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the morning sun slowly began to let its light take over the East side of the hide-out house.

Sarah hummed, turning to her giant window to admire the sunrise, the trees, and the fog coming up and over the lake; she got out of bed and walked towards the window to get a better look, the view was beautiful and she gave herself a mental note to hopefully let Grace play in the backyard today.

She smiled to herself gently as she turned around and began walking towards her dresser, wanting to make a head start on her day.

* * *

It was abnormally quiet, and something wasn't right as Sarah climbed down the stairs; she usually smelled coffee and could hear somebody talking downstairs, but as she did not notice either of those things when she finally got downstairs.

She was greeted with the smell of blood and butchered FBI agents in the living room; Sarah gasped, covering her mouth from screaming as she began to whimper.

Sarah looked around the living room as she tried to remain calm when she noticed the head agent up against the hallway wall, his eyes vacant as he was hunched over; she sighed as she walked over to the agent and kneeled next to him.

She tried not to gag as she reached in his pockets, looking for a cell phone firstly and found it in his pants pocket; but she noticed that his gun had gone missing from its pouch; she let a shallow breathe out in fear as she turned around and walked towards another agent but he did not have his gun either.

"Fuck." Sarah muttered as she unlocked the phone and looked through the contacts to hopefully find either Agent Donovans' or FBI Headquarters number.

She found Headquarters and immediately dialed it, tip toeing around the dead agents to get back to the stairs where the quietly began to climb up them, then abruptly stopped when the operator picked up.

"FBI headquarters, how may I direct your call?" the operator asked.

"Agent Donovan, please." Sarah whispered into the phone, looking down the stairs to see if anybody was coming.

"One moment." The operator asked before Sarah was put on hold.

Sarah swallowed hard, praying that Agent Donovan picked up his phone quickly; it seemed like forever when finally he picked up his phone "This is Donovan."

"Agent Donovan, it's Sarah Greene. The hide out has been compromised. The agents are dead, and their guns are missing." She informed him.

"Get out of the house. We'll be on our way." He said before hanging up his line.

Sarah huffed, putting the phone in her back pocket before climbing up the rest of the stairs; she tip toed her way into Graces' room, the door ajar from its usual closed position; her stomach dropped as she slowly pressed her fingers against the door and opened it.

Grace was alone, thankfully. "_Maybe an agent checked in on her and forgot to shut the door?_" Sarah thought to herself as she walked towards Grace and picked her up from her bed; grabbing Madeline as well as she began to carry Grace out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" she heard a voice behind her.

Sarah turned back up the stairs to see Joe approaching the both of them, coming out of Graces' bedroom; Sarah let another shallow breath out and quickly began to make a run for it.

Grace began to wake up and squirm in Sarahs' arms "Mommy, what's going on?" she asked.

"Keep your eyes closed baby!" Sarah pleaded as she rushed past the sea of dead agents and began rushing towards the front door.

Sarah knew that the keys were always kept in the SUVS as she opened the front door and began to run, leaving the door wide open and found 4 parked SUVS in front of her to choose from, but all the tires has been slashed.

"_That's not going to stop me._" Sarah thought to herself as she rushed to the SUV parked at the end of the line and gently threw Grace in the back seat "Buckle up." She demanded, rushing around to the driver seat and got in.

Sarah looked up to see Joe making his way out of the house, taking strides as he walked towards the SUV; she didn't waste any time starting the engine and backing up swiftly; she wasn't going to let four flat tires stop her from anything, she was going to drive this thing into the ground if it meant getting away from Joe Carroll.

She reversed the car, narrowly missing Joe as she turned the car around and drove away, only going 30 miles an hour to safely get away with the circumstances.

Sarah let a faint sigh of relief out as she looked through her rear view mirror, not seeing anyone follow her as she continued to drive, picking up the speed a little; she turned to Grace to see her tear stained face, Sarah pouted as she looked straight ahead again.

"It's okay, sweetie." She assured Grace, and in a way, assuring herself as well.

* * *

Sarah continued to drive for a few miles, finally feeling a complete sense of relief when the car hit a rough rock and the car flipped over.

Both girls screamed in fear as it did, Sarahs' heart racing as the car quit moving, the both of them upside side; a strong pain coming from her collar bone as Sarah let a cry out before trying to get back in her right mind.

"Can you unbuckle yourself?" Sarah asked Grace.

She heard a thud coming from the backseat, Sarah tried to turn back to see what had happened but the pain coming from her collar bone made her cry out in pain again.

"I'm okay." Grace said, climbing towards Sarah "Are you okay?" Grace asked.

Sarah shook her head "I need her to unbuckle me, please." Sarah asked, watching as the tiny girl pressed the seat buckle and Sarah caught herself with her good arm and eased herself down.

"Climb out the window, come on." Sarah remarked, guiding Grace out of the car where they both stood up and examined the damage.

Sarah looked both ways, knowing that Joe would find the car eventually and walking probably wasn't a good idea since the road they were on wasn't traveled very much; she turned around to see a steep hill, trees surrounding it before it stopped at the lake.

"Lets climb down here." Sarah suggested, taking Graces' hand as they both balance themselves as she walked down the hill and safely made their way to the bottom.

Sarah smiled as she guided Grace to sit against the hill and under a tree stump "We're going to sit here for awhile and be very quiet, okay?" she said as she sat down next to Grace.

Grace nodded, putting her finger against her lips to signify that she would be quiet; Sarah nodded in agreement, pretending to lock her lips and throw away a key as they looked out at the lake and the rest of the sun rise, waiting for FBI to find them.


	31. In Hiding

Silence was key as the two girls continued to sit under the tree when they heard a car approaching and abruptly stop; Sarah listened closely as two set of feet got out of the car and began to pace.

"How far do you think they got on foot?" the familiar voice of Emma Hill asked.

"I don't know, Em…" Joe remarked.

One of them huffed "Sarah isn't messing around, Joe. She drove a car with four flat tired down nearly 11 miles of road before it crashed…who knows how far they've gotten on foot!" Emma said, being the always reliable pessimist.

"You need to relax, Emma…I'm sure Sarah is injured so she probably hasn't gotten far." Joe suggested, trying to keep Emma at bay.

"Oh yeah, then what about the kid, huh?" Emma went on.

Joe huffed "Emma, stop! You're starting to lose sight of the task." He remarked.

Sarah and Grace could hear footsteps walking around and a car door opening "Are you coming, or shall I leave you here?" he hissed at her.

Emma huffed, walking back to the car and soon after the car engine started and drove away from the crash site; Sarah let a deep breath out, glad that they hadn't been discovered.

Sarah looked at the phone she had taken to see how long they had been under the tree, she just hoped the FBI would arrive soon.

* * *

It had been over an hour, Sarah was almost numbed from the pain coming from her collar bone—which she suspected was broken, but she couldn't be too sure as both she and Grace remained in silence.

The phone began to vibrate as the sound of cars coming from a distance alerted the both of them; Sarah reminded Grace to be still when the sound abruptly stopped and several doors opened and slammed shut.

Sarah silenced the phone, ignoring the call from a random number as they both heard several voices talking amongst themselves.

"You think they got far?" one voice asked.

"No," a familiar voice remarked.

The voices went silent for a moment "Maybe they went back to the house?" the one voice suggested.

"I specifically told Ms. Greene to leave the house—she's smart enough not to go back." Agent Donovan remarked.

Sarahs' eyes went wide "Help!" she called out, then muffling a scream as her collar bone began to hurt once again.

The gravel on the road began to twist and turn before a pair of feet began to rush towards the edge of the hill "Ms. Greene?" Agent Donovan called out.

Sarah whimpered, coming out from under the tree trunk with Grace holding her hand; they both looked up at the FBI agent who was sighing with relief "Are you both alright?" he asked.

"I need a doctor." Sarah informed him.

Agent Donovan nodded, turning back to a random agent and instructing him to get an ambulance over before turning back to the girls "Okay, we're coming to get you now." He said, coming down the cliff with two other agents in toe to retrieve the both of them.

* * *

Mike stormed down the hallway of the hospital, he had gotten the call that both Sarah and Grace had been found and the young agent couldn't wait to see them.

"Daddy!" Grace called out, jumping out of her seat and pushing away the agents who were interrogating her to rush to her father.

Mike scooped Grace in his arms and held her tight, almost letting a tear escape his eye as he did; he looked over his daughter to find a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe when an agent approached him.

"The E.R. said she could go home, but the hospital admitted Ms. Greene for a Clavicle Fracture and a minor concussion." The agent informed Mike, who nodded and looked Grace over one more time.

"What room is she in?" Mike asked the agent.

The agent went through his notes "509." The agent said.

"Thank you, agent." Mike said, beginning to carry Grace towards the elevator when the agent stopped him.

Mike turned to the agent huffed "What?" he asked.

"…they're not done interrogating her." He informed Mike.

Mike looked at Grace as she held onto her father tight; her hold on him was tighter than any before and he wasn't sure he could leave her with agents while he went up to see Sarah.

"Okay." He murmured as he put Grace down and guided her to the agents she ran away from.

* * *

It was obvious that Sarah was stoned out of her mind as Mike walked into the hospital room, leaving Grace by the door since he didn't want her to see Sarah that way.

Sarah grumbled as she tried to keep her eyes open when Mike stroked hair strands out of her way "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She managed to get out as she turned to Mike.

Mike smiled down at her "I'm glad you're okay…for the most part." He told her.

Sarah let a faint smile out "…he found us." She murmured to Mike.

"What?" Mike asked her.

Sarah cleared her throat "Joe found us…he was hiding out in Graces' room…how did he find us?" she said, now beginning to fight the drugs to stay conscious for Mike.

Mike pressed his lips together "I don't know, Sarah…but the team is on it. I'm sure of it." He told her.

Sarah tried to move, but Mike held her arm "No, don't move. Just rest. Everything is under control alright?" he assured her.

She shook her head "How can you say that when he is so close…what about Grace?" she asked.

"Let me worry about that, okay? Remember? Let me be the agent, let you be the parent." Mike retorted to her gently, stroking her hair as he watch Sarah slowly succumb to the medications.

Mike huffed, he knew Sarah had a point and the FBI were trying to figure out how exactly Joe Carroll found the hide out. Did he have another intel team? Maybe they just got lucky?

The young agent walked out of Sarahs' room to give her some space when he looked over at their daughter, rocking back and forth in the chair when Mike started to let his paternal instincts kick in.

_"She can't go back to the house._" He thought to himself, trying to figure out where he could take Grace and she would be safe.


	32. Fix

"_We_ are going to have _so_ much fun!" Ryan said to Grace, taking her hand as he looked down at her for a moment before looking up at Mike who looked worse for wear.

Mike sighed "Thanks again, man." He said.

Ryan patted Mikes' shoulder "No worries. She's always welcome to stay with me…" he assured him.

Mike nodded "I got an agent at the house, collecting her stuff so she shouldn't have to wait too long for her clothes…"

Ryan nodded, looking down at Grace one again who was now examining her Madeline doll who had taken quite the 'beating' from the car accident earlier that day; she looked up at Ryan and pouted.

"We'll fix her. No big deal." Ryan assured, taking Madeline from Grace and looking over the doll which was cut up very badly—if Ryan was honest with himself he knew that he couldn't fix it.

Ryan turned to Mike and leaned in a little "Do you remember where you got this doll?" he whispered.

Mike nodded "There's this small toy store in Richmond, she likes to go there sometimes…but I'm certain you'll have to find another one like this one online." Mike admitted.

Ryan nodded, looking the doll over one more time before looking down at Grace who was giving him a doubtful look, he smiled at her "We'll fix her." He assured her, handing her back the doll.

Mike cleared his throat "I'll have an agent with you at all times just in case." He said.

"Okay."

"…and I'll check in every few hours a day…is that a bit excessive?" he asked, a tiny bit of concerned father breaking through.

Ryan smiled "It is…but with everything going on, I'll allow it." He said.

Mike nodded "Okay. I don't know when Sarah will be getting out, but I think Donovan is going to separate the both of them when she does…just to make it safer."

"Okay. Will do. I have her doctors numbers, I know all her food allergies, and her favorite bo—oh, wait…I don't have that book." He said, looking down at Grace before looking back up at Mike "…we'll stop by a bookstore on the way home." He said, nodding to himself.

Mike smirked as he kneeled down to Graces' level, Grace let go of Ryans' hand and held onto her fathers'.

"You're gonna stay with Uncle Ryan for awhile." He told her.

Grace sighed "Daddy, I want to go home."

"I know you do pumpkin, but it's not safe." Mike told Grace.

Grace looked down at Madeline, then back up at Mike "I don't think Uncle Ryan can fix her." She admitted.

Mike chuckled "Well, he's going to try." He said.

Grace looked at her father before giving him a big hug, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did; Mike began to tear up, all of this stuff going on with Joe Carroll and knowing that his daughter was in the middle of it tugged at his heart strings.

"I love you so very much, Grace." Mike muttered, giving her a tight squeeze before letting her go.

Grace smiled "I love you too daddy." She said, holding the deformed doll tightly.

"Alright, Ms. Grace—we got to get going…it's a long drive back to New York." Ryan said, taking her hand.

Mike stood back up and faced his friend "Thank you, again…really."

Ryan smiled "Everything is going to be fine." He assured Mike before the two of them walked away, leaving Mike alone.

* * *

"They definitely didn't hack their way into the network—otherwise we would have seen an abnormality." An agent informed Agent Donovan.

Agent Donovan huffed "Okay, so then what? Did they just follow FBI vehicles until they finally got one that led them to the hide-out?" he asked almost rhetorically.

The Intel team looked at each other in confusion, silently asking each other if Agent Donovan was honestly looking for answer or not when Mike walked into the room, his hands in his pockets as he looked at all the laptops to see what was going on.

"So nothing?" Mike asked.

"Donovan has a theory…" an agent remarked, beginning to type away on their computer.

Mike looked over at Donovan "And…?" he asked.

Agent Donovan cleared his throat "…maybe they spent two weeks trying to find a protective custody vehicle to lead them to the hide-out." He suggested.

"If it's just Joe, then maybe that's what he did…I mean, he went radio silent for two weeks." Mike said, building up the theory. "…or maybe…he followed me?" Mike suggested.

Agent Donovan crossed his arms at Mike "You really think he'd just watch you to see if you would go to the hide out?" he asked.

"Think about it. Grace it 4…she's bound to have an accident or a fit or something along those lines; and me, being the strong parental figure I am…runs to her rescue. Joe probably knew this and just waited as long as he needed for me to get a call saying that I was needed." Mike suggested.

Agent Donovan stared the young agent down "That's a theory too." He said before turning back to the agents.

Mike sighed, he knew it was a long shot but it was better than nothing as Mike pulled up to a computer and began typing away, looking at an areal view of the hide-out to see if he could find anything.

He began to look through his travel to the hide-out via security cameras to see if any type of vehicle was following behind and there was one vehicle trailing a mile behind them.

Mike looked into the license plate to find that the car was stolen, Mike perked up as he got Donovans' attention and showed him the discovery "I know it's not much, but still…" Mike trailed off.

Donovan nodded "Okay, get a BP on the car, see if we can find it…hopefully Carroll hasn't ditched it by now." He announced, walking out of the Intel room, leaving Mike in his seat.

Mike let a smile out; they had in some way found Joe Carroll; Mike just hope that they would get lucky and track him down even more.


	33. The Phone Call

The bookstore visit was a bit tedious; Ryan couldn't stop himself from buying every single Madeline book the store had for Grace—he wanted to be prepared for an extremely long stay for her.

Ryan drove down the freeway, listening to Grace sing along to the radio; he let a smile escape his lips as he looked through his rear view mirror for a moment before looking back at the road, shortly after taking his exit.

They were almost to New York when Ryans' phone began to ring; Ryan cleared his throat as he answered it "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Ryan…" a familiar voice responded.

Ryan looked back at Grace through the rear view mirror then back at the road "Hello, Joe." He said.

Joe chuckled on the other end of the line "I heard you've been tasked with baby sitting a certain little girl…how's that going?" he taunted.

"What do you want, Joe?" Ryan hissed.

"I just wanted to chat…I've been so focused on Sarah and her little brood that we haven't had time to catch up. So, do you like playing Uncle Ryan, do you get joy out of it?" Joe asked him.

Ryan huffed, he knew not to do it, but he couldn't stop himself from humoring Joe "I love it." He said.

Joe chuckled "I see, y'know—I haven't seen Grace up close since she was six months old. Such a lovely little girl, isn't she?" he asked.

"Joe, if you're thinking about coming anywhere near Grace, I'll kill you." Ryan remarked.

Joe chuckled again "I highly doubt it." He said before the line cut dead.

Ryan cursed to himself, looking back at the rear view mirror at Grace who was looking out the window as she sang; Ryan sighed to himself, he knew he'd have to be on high alert for Joe—even if there was an agent escort 24/7.

* * *

The FBI was unable to locate the stolen vehicle which indicated that Joe still had the car, Mike was keeping in touch with local PD around the area to see if anyone had seen it go through their town.

Mike leaned back in his chair as his strained eyes began to give up and give him a headache; he sighed as he looked up at the pale white ceiling before closing his eyes.

He gave his eyes a moment before opening them up again to see Agent Donovan looking down at him; Mike jumped, sitting back up in his seat and clearing his throat "Sir…" he muttered.

Agent Donovan smirked, crossing his arms "So how is your search going?" he asked Mike.

Mike cleared his throat "Dead end…I've been keeping tabs on all the local police departments and nothing. I've also been looking over tons of security footage from everywhere around the Baltimore area, but nothing…I'm hoping he'll make a move soon." He remarked.

Agent Donovan opened his mouth to speak, when Mikes' ringtone went off, distracting the two men as Mike answered his phone.

"This is Weston." Mike answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Ryan? What's going on?" Mike asked.

"I didn't want to say anything with Grace in the backseat, but Joe called…I think he might try and nab Grace." Ryan said on his end of the phone.

Mike swallowed hard "How long ago?" he asked, pulling a sticky note off the block and grabbing a pencil.

"It was about an hour and a half ago." Ryan remarked "The number he called with was restricted." He continued.

Mike nodded "Okay, I'll get your phone records and see what I can do with it, thanks Ryan." He said before hanging up his phone.

Agent Donovan cocked an eye brow at Mike as he pushed the paper aside "Joe called Ryan, apparently he threatened to take Grace." Mike said.

"You're extremely calm for that revelation." Agent Donovan remarked.

Mike huffed "So much has happened lately, my adrenaline is shot…" Mike admitted, looking over at Donovan.

Agent Donovan hummed, taking the piece of paper and looking it over before handing it back to Mike "Let me know if anything pans out with this." He said before walking out of the Intel office.

Mike nodded off, looking back at the computer to take a break from the security footage to look up Ryans' phone records to see if he could trace the phone call.

* * *

Mike pulled himself away from the office for the night, taking the hour drive towards Baltimore to visit Sarah.

He made his way to the hospital room and walked in slowly and try not to sneak up on the still-stoned young woman who was lying in bed.

"Hi." Mike whispered, walking up to Sarahs' bed.

Sarah swallowed hard "Hi." She muttered.

Mike smiled gently "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"If you could do me a favor, can I get a glass of water?" Sarah muttered.

Sarah didn't have to ask Mike twice as he walked over to the table resting on the foot of her bed and grabbed a plastic cup and poured her a glass of water.

"…get a straw." Sarah whispered.

Mike put a straw in her water and walked back over to her, helping her take a sip before placing the water back on the table "…so besides the water, how are you?" he asked her.

Sarah attempted to shrug with her good shoulder "Bored. Nothing is on T.V and I'm not so good at reading with one arm." She muttered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get out soon." He assured her.

Sarah hummed "Where's Grace?" she asked.

"She is with Ryan."

Sarah grimaced "That sucks."

Mike shrugged "You two are still in danger while Joe is still out there, Ryan is the safest bet for her."

"And where am I going to go once I get out?" Sarah asked.

"Probably to another FBI approached hide-out." Mike told her.

Sarah shook her head "No. No more hide-outs. I'll get Grace and go to Maine." She murmured.

Mike shook his head "I think it's best if the two of you are separated." He told her.

"Fine. Then I'll go to Maine, and let Ryan and Grace have their fun little adventure alone." Sarah said, adjusting herself in her bed before huffing "I hate hospital beds, they're so uncomfortable!" she complained.

Mike smiled at her "I'm sorry all of this sucks."

"It doesn't suck too bad, I mean I am having _so_ much fun with all the Morphine, it's going to suck when they take me off of it and give me Vicodin." Sarah said.

Mike chuckled at Sarah "At least you're being optimistic." He remarked.

Sarah hummed "Yes. At least there is that." She said.


	34. Grace Lynn

It had been 48 hours. 48 hours since Ryan was given Grace and things were going smoothly, or at least Ryan thought it was all going smoothly.

The two of them and the accompanying agent were in the car as they drove down the busy streets of New York City, Ryan looked through the rear view mirror at Grace as she looked over Madeline for the hundredth time.

Ryan sighed to himself, he knew he needed to 'fix' Madeline, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her so he couldn't just walk into a toy store and get her a new one.

In the midst of his thought, a car pulled out in front of him, alerting Ryan as he slammed on the brakes of his car and immediately honked his car "Watch where you're going asshole!" Ryan yelled.

He realized what he had just said and looked behind him at Grace "Sorry." He muttered before looking back at the road where it was stand still traffic; it was obvious to Ryan that they weren't going to make their lunch reservation, but it wasn't like he could turn around.

"Uncle Ryan, I'm hungry." Grace complained.

Ryan hummed "I know, Gracie, me too…and I'm sure Agent Wolfowitz is too…but we'll be there soon, I promise babe." He said, looking back over at Grace.

Grace leaned back in her car seat, looking out the window at all the bumper to bumper traffic when the car slowly began to ease its way past the problematic light then began to speed down the street before Ryan turned the corner into a parking garage.

It wasn't perfect parking, but it was parking as Ryan killed the engine and looked around the car for his wallet and phone while watching Grace unbuckle herself from her car seat.

"Wait for me." Ryan said as he got out of the car, the agent following suit as Ryan made his way around the car.

Ryan was about to open the car door for Grace when a car skidding by then immediately stopped behind the car; the agent pulled his gun from his hip but the perpetrators were faster as they gunned down the agent as they both got out of the vehicles.

The two masked individuals walked towards Ryan, who pressed his hand against the door, going for his gun but one of the perps stabbed Ryan in the abdomen, watching him fall to the ground as another opened the car door and snatched the screaming Grace from her seat.

Ryan could only watch as he witness Grace being kidnapped, being thrown into the back of a car before the perpetrators drove away, leaving behind the wreckage of a dead agent and a wounded Ryan Hardy as Ryan reached for his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial 9-1-1.

* * *

When Mike was informed of Graces' kidnapped, he immediately punched a hole in the closest wall; not caring about the scene he was making before he stormed out of the room to tend to his bleeding knuckles.

He sat in the break room, his head in his hands as he cried; he hated crying at work but Grace was worth every tear when he heard the break room door and close.

Mike looked up to see Donovan standing next to him; the young agent took a deep breath in as he swallowed hard and stood up from his seat "I apologize for my actions in the Intel room, sir." He said.

Agent Donovan nodded "It's alright. In all honesty, I was surprised you didn't trash the whole room…but I'm glad you didn't, otherwise this would be a completely different conversation." He remarked.

Mike huffed "Has Sarah been informed?" he asked.

"Ms. Greene has been informed; I've been told they had to sedate her afterwards." Agent Donovan remarked.

Mike nodded slowly "Okay. Where do we go from here?" he murmured.

Agent Donovan huffed, lacing his fingers together as he looked at Mike "We've got a team going through the security footage right now, I've got two agents speaking to Ryan Hardy in the hospital, three guarding Ms. Greenes' room, and another filing paper work on the dead agent." He explained.

"Sir, what should I do?" Mike asked.

"Go home and get some rest." Agent Donovan remarked before turning around and leaving the break room.

* * *

Mike couldn't go back to the house, the idea of him sleeping in a completely empty house made him feel worse, so he drove an hour out to Baltimore to be with Sarah.

He counted the three guards watching over Sarahs' room when he stopped at the edge of her door to see Sarah leaning up in bed and speaking to someone on the phone, crying as she did.

"…I'm coming home." Sarah muttered.

Mike swallowed hard, his heart broken as he watched Sarah; he knew there was so much going on within her, maybe it was right that she go back to Maine for awhile, until all of this blows over.

Sarah sighed heavily, brushing away tears "…no, it's just for awhile, Anna." She continued, before looking up to see Mike staring at her.

"Anna, I've got to go, I'll call when I get a chance." Sarah said before hanging up the phone and brushing away the rest of her tears.

Mike sighed "I'd ask if you were okay…but that's a stupid question." He told her.

"Yeah, it is. But ask it anyway…just to be polite." Sarah remarked.

Mike looked at her longingly "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not. But thanks for asking." Sarah murmured, beginning to look out the window.

Mike hummed, taking a seat next to Sarahs' bed "Donovan sent me home, but I just can't go back to the house." He admitted.

Sarah turned back to him "Who could blame you?" she asked rhetorically.

Mike and Sarah locked eyes for a moment before Mike cleared his throat "Can I sleep here?" he asked her.

Sarah couldn't help but let a smile out "I don't have a problem with it, I'm sure the nurses will, but who cares what they think?" she asked, scooting over on her bed as much as she could and patted at the free space.

Mike slowly climbed into the hospital bed with Sarah when he grumbled to himself "You're right, this bed if uncomfortable." He remarked.

"But it'll do if you're tired enough." She said in return.

"You're right about that." Mike said before taking her hand and kissing it "We're going to find her, I promise."

Sarah huffed "I wish people would stop staying stuff like that to me, it's becoming rather redundant." She said, looking at Mike.

"Okay, then how about…when I find Joe Carroll I'm going to kick his teeth in?" he asked.

Sarah smirked "That'll do."


	35. Sunshine

He stayed with Sarah all night and into the morning hours when she was being checked out of the hospital; Mike promised to stay with her until her sister, Anna, arrived to take her home to Maine.

"Just for the record, I hate your sister." Mike remarked.

Sarah sighed "It's okay, I hate her too." She muttered, turning to Mike to let a small smile escape her lips.

Mike hummed, crossing his arms as he sat next to Sarah "Did they give you anything in the way of pain meds?" he asked her.

"Vicodin. I'm sure I'll use it at some point." Sarah said.

Mike sighed, looking over at Sarah "When this is all over, we should go on a vacation…the three of us." He said.

Sarah laughed at his remark "Funny. You're so funny. And where are we going to go?" she asked him.

"Anywhere you want to go!" he told her.

Sarah smirked "Don't tell Grace that, you know what she'd say."

Mike nodded to himself, a light smile on his face "Yeah."

They were both in silence once again when Mike opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the stomping footsteps of a familiar face; Anna Greene stood in the hospital, her arms crossed as she looked at the both of them.

"You ready?" Anna said with a snarky tone.

Sarah took a deep breath in as she stared her sister down "Yeah." She said, slowly making her way off the bed with Mikes' help.

Anna pushed her way past Mike and helped Sarah off the bed "Don't touch her." She muttered under her breath at Mike.

Mike glared at Anna, he couldn't believe he was intrusting her with Sarah, especially when everything going on; in fact, he hoped Joe found her and killed her—one less bitch in the world!

He watched as Sarah grabbed what little she had brought in with her, turning back to Mike and walking close to him so that Anna could not hear them.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

Mike smiled "I'll call you, check in every day." He told her.

Sarah shook her head "Forget about me, just find our daughter and kill that son of a bitch!" she told him.

Mike stroked her cheek, kissing her lips gently before pulling away "I'll see you when I'm done." He told her.

Sarah smiled "See you then." She said, backing away slowly and following her grumpy sister out of the hospital room, leaving Mike alone once again.

* * *

Mike was sick of hospitals as he walked into Ryans' in New York, getting further and further away from Virginia every time.

He looked over his injured friend who was sitting up in his bed and forcing himself to eat the hospital pudding "Y'know, you don't have to eat that if you don't want to." Mike remarked.

Ryan huffed, taking another spoonful and putting it in his mouth "It's tolerable…I mean, it is Vanilla."

Mike chuckled as he looked at Ryan "So, how are you?" he asked quietly.

"…Mike, I feel awful. I should have taken better care of her." Ryan said, looking over to his friend "I promised you I would keep her safe, and I broke it. And now Joe has her…and it scares me, cause I wonder what he's doing to her, or what he's saying to her." He admitted.

Mike nodded "…I wonder if she's scared, or she feels alone, or if she's hurt." He returned.

Ryan sighed "I take it you haven't heard from Joe yet?" he asked.

Mike shook his head, lacing his fingers together "Has anyone from the Bureau contacted you yet?" he asked.

Ryan nodded "Yeah. They asked me the same old same old 'what happened and who did you see' bull shit." He remarked.

Mike nodded in understanding when his cell phone went off, vibrating in his pocket as he pulled it out and answered it "This is Weston."

"Weston, we just got a video feed from Carroll, you may want to see it." Agent Donovan said on the other end.

"I'll be there in a few hours." He said before hanging up his phone and getting up from his seat "…Joe sent a video." He muttered.

Ryan nodded "Good. Go save Grace." He remarked.

* * *

Mike arrived to headquarters with agents everywhere talking about everything with everyone when he walked into the intel room where Donovan and another agent were talking.

"Okay, so where's the footage?" Mike asked as he approached Donovan.

Donovan tapped the agents shoulder, pulling up the video to the big screen that got Mikes' attention as he looked up.

The agent pressed play, sitting back in his seat as the footage began to play; the video showed Grace shyly sitting next to Joe as he sewed her Madeline doll back together.

"Do you love your daddy?" Joe asked her in his soothing charismatic accent.

Grace nodded.

"Do you miss your daddy?" Joe asked again.

Grace nodded once more.

Joe hummed "Well, don't worry love, you'll see him again." He said, looking up at the camera.

Mike lost his breath, continuing to watch as Joe put the thread and needle down and showed off the Madeline doll "There we go, I know she's not perfect, but—she's better, see?" he said, showing the doll to Grace.

Grace took the dolls carefully from Joes' hands, looking up at him then back down at her doll before holding it close; the camera moves closer to Grace and kneels down to her level.

"Hey Gracie," the voice of Emma asked her.

Grace looked up at the camera "Can you say 'hi' to your dad?" she asked Grace.

"Hi, daddy." She whispered.

Mike huffed, his daughter was scared and alone with those serial killers and it made his blood boil and he turned away from the video and rubbed his temple.

"Oh, darling." Mike heard in the footage behind him, he turned around to watch Joe pick up his daughter and rock her back at forth; Joe looked and the camera and smirked "Remember Michael, remember what's at stake." He said.

Joe began to sing to Grace the infamous lullaby of "You Are My Sunshine" to Grace as he walked out of the shot and the footage ended; Mikes' stomach turned, he began to feel something coming to the surface when he turned around and rushed out of the intel room.


	36. Mission

His face was nearly all the way in the toilet as he vomited, the intense emotions from the last few months finally coming to a head as he let it all out in the bathroom stall.

Mike sat back against the door as he took a deep breath out, letting a light sob out as he thought about Grace and how he wish he could hold his daughter close once again and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Agent Weston?" a familiar rugged voice called out.

Mike sighed, picking himself up off the floor and unhinging the stall and looked at Agent Donovan who crossed his arms at him "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." He said.

Agent Donovan put his arms down by his side "Can you do this without your emotions getting in the way, cause if not you should say something now." He insisted.

Mike looked the older agent down, swallowing hard "Yes." He said.

"Okay." He said "Can we exit the bathroom, cause I really don't want to have our next conversation in here." He said, opening the door and motioning Mike to leave.

* * *

Agent Donovan and Mike walked side by side "We tried to track an IP address for the video, and so far we haven't been able to track it down. We're trying to figure out his next move what with his cryptic message to you." He remarked.

Mike didn't know what to say as he followed Agent Donovan into the Intel room once again, the agents buzzing about as they dissected the video; he sighed as he looked around, mindlessly listening to Donovan at this point when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out and answered it "This is Weston."

"I'm getting out of the hospital—tell me what you know!" Ryan remarked in a rush.

Mike was at a loss of words as he slowly backed away from Donovan and turned around to leave the Intel room "What?" he hissed.

"I'm going to help you find Grace, now tell me what the video consisted of." Ryan hissed again.

Mike huffed "It was just a video of Grace and Joe…and Joe stitched up her Madeline doll and asked her if she loved and missed me…and then he said 'Remember what's at stake.' It wasn't anything worth while." He said.

Ryan hummed on the other end, the phone shuffling around and Mike couldn't help but to raise an eye brow "Ryan, are you there?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ryan said gently "…does that mean he wants Sarah?" he asked.

Mike huffed "Maybe. But I'm not just going to hand her over." He remarked.

"I know, I know…" he said, trailing off in his thoughts.

Mike sighed "He hasn't said anything definitive yet, so maybe we just have to wait for another video to pop up."

Ryan was beginning to talk when an agent popped from his seat, distracting Mike as he looked over at him.

"I have something!" the agent yelled out, doing an awkward dance with himself and not sure what to do as he waited for a superior agents to approach him.

Mike huffed "Ryan, I have to call you back." He said, hanging up his phone and rushing towards the agent as did Agent Donovan.

The agent took a breath "Emergency Communications in Cherry Hill, New Jersey got a call from a kidnap victim about 15 minutes ago." He said, pulling up the audio and playing it for the agents.

_"9-1-1, where is your emergency?"_

_ **"I've been kidnapped."**_

** "**_Okay, sweetie, what's your name?"_

_ **"Grace."**_

_ "Grace. Grace, what?"_

_ **"Grace Weston."**_

****_"Alright, Grace—how old are you?"_

_ **"4 and a half."**_

****_"4 and half, okay sweetie—do you know who took you?"_

_ **"They call each other Joe and Emma."**_

****_"Joe and Emma, okay…where are you right now?"_

_ **"I'm hiding in one of the closets."**_

****_"Alright. Can you describe to me what the house looks like, what looks like outside sweetie?"_

_ **"It's a light blue color…and there are a lot of trees surrounding the house, with a garden out front."**_

****_"A Blue house…you're doing great, sweetie, just hang on for a few more minutes so I can track your location, okay?" _

**_"Okay._"**

The operator went silent for a moment, typing away at her computer when all the agents could hear a door opening and Grace gasp.

"**What are you doing? Who are you talking to!?**" the infamous voice of Emma Hill demanded before the sound of a struggle began to take over the line before it suddenly went dead.

The operator called out for Grace a few times before the call finally ended; Mike took a deep breath in, looking over at Donovan "Cherry Hill?" he asked Donovan.

"Cherry Hill." He returned.

Mike nodded, turning away from the agents and began to storm out, redialing Ryans' number and waited for him to pick up.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Grace called 9-1-1; she's in Cherry Hill, New Jersey." Mike informed Ryan.

"Okay, so do I meet you there…or?" Ryan trailed off, waiting for Mikes' next move.

Mike shook his head "No, I'm picking you up and then we're headed to Jersey." He remarked.

"That works for me." Ryan said.

Mike hung up the phone, making his way out of the FBI Headquarters to pick up his partner in crime and begin the journey to retrieve his daughter.

* * *

It didn't take long for the FBI agents to catch up to Ryan and Mike as they nearly sped down every freeway to get to Cherry Hill; Mike was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove, anxious to get into town.

"Hey, relax…Cherry Hill isn't going anywhere." Ryan said.

Mike huffed "Yeah, but they might be." He hissed.

Ryan nodded slowly "Joe would never hurt her. You know that." He said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I know that. But what if he does…what if he brainwashes her? What if Emma hurts her?" Mike asked rhetorically.

Ryan huffed "Still highly unlikely."

Mike swallowed hard, getting off at the next exit and immediately being greeted by the 'Welcome to Cherry Hill' sign, he couldn't wait to get into town and he certainly couldn't wait to get to the Cherry Hill police department.

The young agent was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.


	37. Cherry Field

He continued to look through the rear view mirror as Grace as she sat in the backseat, her tear stained face hidden by her hair; he couldn't stop staring at her, she was such a beautiful child and he could see her potential.

"Joe!" Emma called out, alerting him to the conversation at hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joe asked her.

Emma huffed "I asked where we're going to go? That house was the only hide out we had…we can't just drive around forever." She remarked.

"Just let me think about it, alright?" Joe muttered, looking back at the rear view mirror at Grace.

Joe sighed "Sweetheart?" he called out to her while still looking through the mirror.

Grace looked up and met her eyes with Joes' who smiled at her "Sweetheart, I'm not angry with you." He told her.

The girl looked back down at her lap, Joe sighed "I promise that you and your father will be reunited…just not yet, my love." He told her.

Emma looked behind her at Grace who then looked back down at her lap; Emma noticed that while Grace was sitting in the seat behind her, her Madeline doll was tossed to the other side behind Joe.

"What's wrong with your doll?" Emma asked.

Grace huffed "She's evil." She mumbled.

Emma turned back in her seat, looking straight ahead for a moment before turning to Joe "Where are we gonna go, Joe?" she asked him again.

Joe smirked "I have an idea." He muttered.

* * *

Mike stormed all over the Cherry Hill Police Department with Ryan barely keeping up with him; any second the FBI would be swarming the department and craziness would ensue.

He connected with every office in the department when one finally stopped him and asked for a photograph of Grace; Mike pulled out his phone and went through all of his pictures.

Every one of the pictures on his phone was Grace—what initially started as a task to give the police department a picture to go with ended up as a trip down memory lane from the past four years.

The office watched Mike closely before clearing her throat "Agent Weston?" she asked quietly.

Mike looked up, realizing what he was doing as he sighed and decided on a picture from a few months ago with Grace in the backyard, holding a rabbit she had caught with a huge smile on her face before handing it to the officer.

The officer smiled at the picture "She's beautiful." She commented.

Mike nodded, crossing his arms "Yeah, she looks a lot like her mother." He stated.

The officer nodded "Will Mrs. Weston be accompanying you at all?" she asked.

_ "Mrs. Weston? Sarah…Mrs. Sarah Weston…that does have a nice ring to it."_ Mike thought to himself before he shook his head.

"No. She won't be…" he muttered to her.

Ryan chuckled, patting Mike gently on the back as he approached the two of them "There honestly _isn't_ a Mrs. Weston…" he said, giving a flirtatious grin to the office.

"Oh." The officer muttered.

Mike huffed "It's complicated…but she's in Maine with family…needless to say, it's bee a rough few days for her." He explained.

The officer nodded "Okay, well, I'm going to make a copy of this picture and have it readily available to everyone." She said before walking away.

Mike turned to Ryan and grimaced "What the hell?"

Ryan shrugged "Just trying to get you laid, brother." He said.

Mike rolled his eyes "Sarah and I are together, okay? And I got laid…like 5 days ago, so stop it!" he said before realizing what he said and walked away.

Ryan gasped "You and Sarah had a roll in the hay during your visit to see Grace? You dawg!" he said with a chuckle.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Mike retorted.

"But you did, so…booyah; told you that I'd find out!" Ryan remarked.

Mike rolled his eyes, refusing to comment anymore as he met the flock of agents now moving into the building.

* * *

Agent Donovan gave a long lecture of the situation as well as showing the picture that Mike gave to the officer; the agents began to scatter as well as the local police officers.

Mike gently stood up and began to make his way to the Emergency Communications division to see if he could track down the exactly location from where the call was made.

He didn't care where Ryan was at that point, but he knew that he wasn't too far behind as he walked in and got the attention of the director.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I hope so," Mike said "…I was hoping to look at all the information involved in a 9-1-1 call that was placed earlier today." He whispered in return.

The director nodded "The 9-1-1 call involving the kidnapping." He said, motioning Mike over to another room before he shut the door.

"They told me the FBI would be coming, so I set it all up for you guys." The director told Mike.

Mike thanked the man as he watched him leave the room, the young agent took a deep breath in before he backed away slowly and left the room as well, wanting to connect with the Intel team before jumping in to the audio feed.

* * *

"Stay with Grace." Joe demanded as he walked to the front door and rang the door bell; leaving Emma and Grace in the car.

Emma huffed as she watched as Joe waited by the front door until someone answered it and Joe squeezed his way inside before the door was shut again.

The young killer huffed, turning around to face Grace who was rocking gently back and forth in her place "Y'know, you look a lot like your mom." Emma remarked.

Grace looked over at Emma "You know my mommy?" she asked.

Emma nodded "Yeah. We used to be best friends…" she remarked, waiting for a reply from Grace but she said nothing.

"…so, you said Madeline was evil, why do you think that?" Emma asked, changing the conversation.

Grace didn't answer which put Emma at a loss; she wasn't going to force her to say anything and she couldn't hurt her either since she was so valuable to Joe; Emma was having a hard time with this whole situation.

Why was Joe so insistent upon Grace? Was she his peace offering to let Mike and Sarah live their pathetic lives together, or was it just to start even more shit for the both of them?

Emma didn't know, and at that moment she didn't care as she looked out her car window again, waiting for Joe to pop out and inform Emma that it was alright for them to come in.


	38. Pea Coat

The intel team cracked into the data of the footage in no time as Mike stood behind them, biting his nails as he did; he watched as the agents tapped their way in and read at the stats about the call.

"I've got an address!" an agent remarked.

Mike perked up as the agent turned to him "24 Lily Bridge Lane." She said, nodding to Mike who immediately processed the address and left the Intel team to retrieve Ryan and a team.

He grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulling him away from the 'water cooler talk' and made eye contact with Agent Donovan to inform him that they had traced the call.

"Woah, slow down! At the rate you're going, I'm going to spill my coffee!" Ryan remarked.

"Fuck your coffee!" Mike remarked.

Ryan grimaced "I take it they found the location of the call?" he asked.

Mike simply nodded when they stopped at the sound of Agent Donovans' voice yelling at a group of agents to go with Mike and Ryan to the hide out; Mike sighed as he looked at Ryan "I'm gonna get my daughter back." He said before leaving the building.

* * *

The FBI agents surrounded the building, getting out of the cars with their guns drawn and making a perimeter around the house.

Mike and Ryan followed suit, trying to blend with the other agents as Mike followed behind the team who were about to kick the front door in.

The door was kicked in and the agents began to swarm the house, clearing every room while Mike and Ryan immediately began looking for Grace; Mike stomped around while Ryan was his back-up, and the older man ran straight into Mikes' back as the agent had abruptly stopped.

Mike took a few steps forward and kneeled down to pick up the familiar red pea coat that had been left on the floor.

"All clear, sir. There's nobody here." An agent informed Mike.

Mike huffed, turning around to face Ryan to show him the left behind coat of Graces'.

There was a silent moment between the two men, Mike huffed once again as he walked away from Ryan with the pea coat still in his hands.

"Mike!" Ryan called out, following him outside where Mike walked to his car and placed the coat on the hood of it, giving Mike a chance to examine it all closely.

Ryan looked at Mike who brushed his fingers over every thread and looked through every pocket to see if he could find something of value, but there was nothing.

Mike sighed, leaning his head forward for a moment "I remember the first time I held her." He muttered.

Ryan tilted his head in concern as he walked towards Mike "What?" he asked him.

"I said I remember the first time I held her…and she was so small. And she opened her eyes at me and I just…I didn't know I could fall in love with someone so quickly." He remarked quietly.

Ryan smiled "She was incredibly small."

Mike nodded "And I remember she still had this labored breath going on cause her lungs were still doing their thing and developing. I couldn't wait to take her home." He murmured.

"Yeah…and then you did, and you didn't sleep for six weeks straight." Ryan remarked with a chuckle, patting Mikes' back.

Mike let a soft smile out "…but I distinctively remember that when I held her for that first time, she cuddled real close to me and reached out and held onto my jacket with her tiny hand."

Ryan looked over his friend before patting his shoulder "Hey, if she's smart enough to find a way to call 9-1-1…I'm sure she'll find another way to reach out to us." he comforted.

"I hope so." Mike murmured.

* * *

Grace was getting bored as she managed to walk her way into the kitchen to notice some pots and pans were dangling above the stove isle; she looked behind her for a moment before climbing her way to the top to try and retrieve a pan.

She was on her tippy toes trying to reach for an iron skillet with her tiny hands just centimeters away from reaching it; she wasn't going to give up, she needed that pan.

Grace reached a little further, touching the handle of the pan when she knocked over the pan and it hit the isle, letting a loud sound echo through the house.

The little girl didn't waste any time picking up the pan and looked up to see Joe standing by the entrance, his arms crossed as he looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Grace looked down at the pan, then up at Joe "…making Pancakes." She muttered.

Joe huffed as he walked towards her "Well you should have come to Emma or I, we could have made them for you." He remarked, reaching his hand out so Grace could give him the pan.

Grace looked down at the pan, then back up at Joe, then back down at the pan again; she remembered seeing something on T.V about a personal hitting someone with a frying pan.

It was worth a shot for Grace as she lifted the heavy pan up over her head and hit Joe over the head, the older man cried out in pain which gave Grace enough time to drop the pan, climb down the isle and run straight for the back door.

"EMMA!" Joe called out.

Grace reached the door and pulled on it, but it was locked; Grace fiddled with the locks for a moment before she managed to loose and opened the door before running out into the cold back yard.

She rushed out and screamed for help, noticing a fenced in back yard; she ran as fast as she could to one end and attempted to climb over the fence as fast as she could.

Though, to no avail, she couldn't reach the other end as Emma pulled her off the fence and carried the squirming girl back inside the house before locking the door again.

Emma stopped in front of Joe who was still picking himself up off the floor as he looked at Grace with furious eyes "…fool me once, shame on you. Fool my twice, shame on me." He remarked, motioning Emma to take her out of the kitchen.


	39. Vicodin

Mike was back at the station, holding onto Graces' jacket as he sat at a random desk; there was no evidence at the hide-out which left the FBI at square one all over again.

The young agent leaned back in his seat, covering his chest with Graces' coat when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket; he sighed as he pulled it out and answered the call.

"This is Weston," Mike said.

"Hi." The weak voice answered.

Mike slowly sat up in his chair "Hey." He said back to her.

The other line went silent for a moment before Mike took the chance "What's up?" he asked.

Sarah sighed "Nothing. I'm just sitting here…high on Vicodin." She murmured.

Mike let a small smile out "Where's your mom?" he asked gently.

"I'm watching her and Anna gardening." Sarah muttered.

"Oh…where's your dad?" Mike asked.

Sarah hummed "…he's getting the barbeque ready."

Mike nodded "That's cool…you guys going to have a barbeque—that's awesome!" he said, trying to be optimistic.

Sarah grumbled "Not really. Stan is supposed to come by with the kids…as well at the Wilsons'…they're friends of my parents."

"Sounds like a busy place." Mike said.

"…it's supposed to be a 'Welcome Home' type thing for me…but quite frankly, I could give two shits about anybody who is coming to this thing." Sarah muttered.

Mike smirked "I think that might be the Vicodin talking."

"You might be right. But regardless, I just want to be left alone." Sarah admitted.

"And yet you call me." Mike said with a faint smile on his face.

Sarah let out of light chuckle "You're the love of my life…if I'm feeling down, I talk to you." She said.

Mikes' heart skipped a beat when Sarah confided that information to him, he felt himself tearing up as he swallowed hard "You're the love of my life too." He whispered.

They were both silent for what felt like forever before Sarah finally let a deep sigh out "…so, how's the search for Grace going?" she asked.

Mike sighed "…we're close. We almost had her—but then Joe moved her."

He only heard Sarahs' light breathing on the other end of the phone as well as the birds singing and her father talking in the background.

"Sarah, I'm gonna find her." He told her.

"I know you will." Sarah whispered "…I just…I can feel myself slowly giving up, y'know?" she asked rhetorically.

Mike nodded "I know how you feel. But trust me, I'm going to bring her home and the three of us are gonna go to France and have a good time." He said, trying to cheer up his baby mama.

"France? I thought you said we would decide as a team." Sarah asked with a faint chuckle in her voice.

"…lets face it, France is going to be the choice—Grace will be ruthless." Mike told Sarah with a goofy smile on his face.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything as Mike heard her fathers' voice talking to her before she sighed "I've got to go." She murmured to Mike.

Mike sighed, nodding his head as he sat back in his chair "Okay." He murmured back at her.

"I love you. And you find Grace and you come and get me out of this hell hole—I beg of you." She begged him in a dopey voice.

Mike nodded again, a tear falling down his cheek "I will." He said.

"Bye, Mike." Sarah whispered.

"Bye, baby." Mike returned before hanging up his phone and placing it on the desk.

Mike brushed the tear away as he looked up to see Ryan approaching him with a cup of coffee "…I'm going to guess either Joe, or Sarah…" he said.

"Sarah." Mike muttered.

Ryan nodded "And how is she doing in Maine?" he asked.

"She hates it. She's high on Vicodin and her family is forcing this 'Welcome back to society' barbeque down her throat." He told Ryan.

"…I never liked her mom…or her sister…is her dad still around?" Ryan asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Mike nodded "Yeah. He's got some type of social anxiety so he hardly ever came around unlike Anna and her mom. Grace doesn't have a relationship with him…which sucks, cause out of that entire brood, he's probably the only one who could truly love her company." He remarked.

Ryan nodded "…well, maybe when Grace gets back you and Sarah can work on that." He said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Mike nodded before standing up "Yeah."

He stretched in his place as he grabbed a hold of the coat and his coffee when his cell phone began to vibrate against the table, an unknown number calling him.

Ryan and Mike looked at each other before Mike slowly reached out and answered the phone on speaker "This is Weston." He answered.

"Agent Weston…how goes the search for your little bundle of joy?" Joe asked.

Mike huffed as he clenched tightly to the coffee cup and the coat he was holding "What do you want, Joe?" he asked.

Joe hummed "Oh, nothing…I just wanted to say 'hi' and see where you and Ryan were on finding the poor, defenseless Grace Weston." He said.

Ryan smirked "What happened, Joe? You're usually so fond of Grace." He chimed in.

Joe chuckled "Well, lets just say Grace is a bit handy with kitchenware."

Mike grinded his teeth "What do you want from me, Joe, huh? What?" he asked, trying to get to the bottom of why all of this was happening.

"You know, I'm not really sure anymore…you see, Grace hit me over the head with a iron skillet this afternoon so I'm a bit lightheaded at the moment." Joe remarked.

Mike smiled "That's my girl." He muttered under his breath.

"You want me, Joe?" Ryan asked.

"No, Ryan. I don't want you. While I love our constant cat and mouse game, I need a change of pace…someone along the lines of, say…Sarah." Joe remarked.

Mike huffed "You'll never get Sarah."

"McGruff the Crime Pup—I will get to her…and when I do, I'm going to tear her into tiny little pieces…and make her family watch." Joe hissed.

Mike shook his head "Over my dead body!"

"As you wish." Joe said before hanging up the phone.

Mike stood up again, turning to Ryan "…we need a team in Maine."

Ryan put his hand up "Not so fast 'McGruff the Crime Pup'…" he said, mocking the new found nick name "He's stalling…he thought Grace was going to be an easy target, but she's a Weston and she's putting up a fight." He said.

Mike nodded "She is…I'll give her that." He remarked.

Ryan nodded in return "Take a deep breath and tell me: where do we go from here?" he asked.


	40. Grace

Emma and Grace had a stare off as the 4-year old was tied down on the couch to keep her from moving around; the serial killer crossed her arms and legs as she continued to stare at the girl sitting across from her.

"I have to pee." Grace remarked.

"Hold it." Emma hissed.

Grace pouted, now crossing her arms as she glared at Emma, who only smirked at her "That's not going to work on me." The serial killer hissed again.

Joe walked in with a sandwich in his hand, glancing at the two women in front of him "So, how is she doing?"

"She has to pee." Emma remarked in a monotone voice.

Joe hummed "Well, then take her to the bathroom!" Joe said, taking a seat on the other side of the couch Grace was sitting at.

Emma rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and pulled Grace up, escorting her to the restroom before untying her so she could do so.

They came back with Joe waiting for the both of them, Joe smiling at the toddler as she sat back down at the couch; Joe turned swiftly to Emma "…I need you to watch Grace." He said.

Emma scuffed "I've already been doing that for the past 30 minutes…"she hissed at him.

Joe stood up from his seat "No, I mean I'm leaving and you're in charge of her until I get back." He remarked.

Emma stood up in her chair "Where are you going? You can't leave me with her!" she said, beginning to have a panic attack.

"I'm going to see Sarah." Joe told her.

"Sarah? You're going to see that traitor bitch while I'm left here babysitting her kid?" Emma spat with attitude, angry and frustrated with Joe and the entire ordeal.

Joe glared at Emma "You do what you're asked, no complaining—and if even one hair on her head is touched—you will deal with my wrath, do you understand me?" he said in a low voice.

Emma huffed before nodding "Yes." She muttered under her breath before Joe kneeled next to Grace and smiled at her.

"Alright, love, I'm going to see your mummy…I'll be back." Joe said, pinching her cheek before standing up again and leaving.

Emma and Grace started once again staring each other down, the serial killer resentful of the young girl who just took a deep breath in as she continued to glare.

* * *

"…we just got a call about a girl crying out for help. The caller said she looked out her window to see that someone that was described as Emma Hill grab a small girl who was trying to climb over a fence and bring her back inside the house." An emergency correspondent said to Agent Donovan.

Donovan nodded, asking for the house in question before walking back into the station and getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright, I need local PD and FBI to accompany me to…" Donovan looked down his notepad for a moment "3313 Robyn Lane Road…it's here in town. Emergency Communications just got a call that indicates it might be the place where Joe Carroll is hiding out with Emma Hill and Grace Weston." He announced.

Mike didn't hesitate, grabbing his jacket and nudging Ryan as he began to make it way outside to call dibs on the first SUV he could find.

"You're not even going to listen to the plan?" Ryan asked.

Mike shook his head as he climbed into the SUV "We go in, surround the place, and take down Joe and Emma without hurting Grace…that's usually the gist of it." He said, watching as Ryan swiftly climbed and buckled himself in.

"Donovan won't be happy about this!" Ryan remarked, with a light smirk on his face as he turned to Mike.

Mike flared his nostrils at Ryan "It's not his daughter." He muttered as he turned the engine on the SUV and drove off.

* * *

Ryan looked through the rear view to see that the rest of the chivalry was finally catching up to Mike and him; Ryan turned to Mike and noticed the white in his knuckles as he held tightly to the steering wheel as he drove.

"We're almost there, just relax!" Ryan said, trying to keep his young agent friend calm for the remainder of the drive.

Mike huffed "What if she's not there? What if they split again?" he asked, a sense of fear in his voice as he asked.

"They're there!" Ryan persisted.

Mike finally pulled into the neighborhood and slowed the car down to a crawl, looking at every house until he finally found the right house on the right street: 3313 Robyn Lane Road.

He stopped the car just a few feet away from the house, shutting off the engine and looked over the house in silence; Ryan looked over the house as well, letting the wheels turn in his mind.

"Take the back?" Ryan asked before turning to Mike.

Mike nodded "Take the back." He said before getting out of the car and quietly shutting the door.

The two men were followed by a mixture of FBI and local police as Mike unhinged the gate door and walked inside the backyard.

An FBI got in front of Mike and Ryan to make sure all was clear as the agent looked in the side windows to see nothing of significance before walking towards the back door.

The team reached the back door just as the front team broke down the door and entered, Mike kicked the back door in just as Emma had rushed back into the kitchen, holding Grace tight.

"Freeze!" Mike yelled at Emma "It's over, Emma." He firmly said to the serial killer as he pointed his gun at her.

Emma smirked, wrapping her arm around Grace; Mike looked down at Grace who was holding back tears but it was obvious her fear was taking control of her.

Mike was beginning to struggle between being the agent and the parents at that moment, but if he knew just to keep his eyes on Emma he would be fine and everything would end right.


	41. Too Close for Comfort

Emma held Grace tightly as she continued her staring game with Mike, his gun pointed directly at her "Let her go." Mike instructed.

"That's not going to happen." Emma retorted.

Mike smirked "You know how this is going to end, Emma…I shoot, you die, and Grace goes home." He explained to Emma.

Emma huffed "Trying to act like the hero, Michael—it never suited you!" she said, looking down at Grace and pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

"I will shoot you Emma." Mike muttered.

Emma scuffed, turning to her side to see a knife on the isle that Joe had left when he made his sandwich then looked back at Mike.

"Don't even think about it!" Mike said, inching towards her.

Emma raised her hand and picked up the knife, examining it closely before looking back at Mike; the young serial killer smirked as she pressed the knife against Graces' throat, staring Mike down as she did.

Grace gasped as she felt the cold knife against her tiny throat, Mike looked down at her "It's okay sweetie." He assured her.

"Yeah, Mike, everything is going to be just fine." Emma said sarcastically.

Mike looked back up at Emma "You wouldn't hurt a little girl, Emma, would you?" he asked her.

"If it's yours…absolutely!" Emma said, pressing the knife deeper into Graces' skin, causing a whimper to come out of Graces' mouth.

Mike took another step closer "EMMA—don't even…" he said, ready to take Emma down at any moment.

Emma looked down at Grace, stroking her hair softly before looking back up at Mike "…say goodbye to your father, Grace." She remarked, getting ready to slash her throat.

Mike didn't waste any time, shooting three bullets into Emma before she fell to the floor and left Grace stunned to her spot in the kitchen; Mike let a shallow breath out, he actually did it, he killed Emma Hill.

Grace was scared as she stood in place, a light gash on the left side of her throat as she almost collapsed into herself when Mike kneeled down to her level "Come here." He requested of her, putting his gun down and reaching out for his daughter.

She slowly walked towards Mike before falling into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck, Mike held her tight for a moment before picking her up from the floor.

"Close your eyes, baby." He remarked as he carried his daughter out of the house and around to the front yard where Mike immediately called out for an ambulance.

Mike sat Grace down on the hood of an SUV, checking her over as he waited for that ambulance to come, he saw the light cut on her neck and he huffed as he took a closer look to make sure it wasn't serious.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked her, taking her tiny hands in his.

Grace nodded "Yeah."

"Yeah?" he asked rhetorically before pulling her in for a hug.

The ambulance came swiftly, and Mike wasted no time sitting her in the back so the paramedics could check her over and tend to the gash on throat; he felt a hand take his arm and turned around to see Ryan with a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Ryan huffed "Joe isn't in the house."

"What?" Mike asked, his tone going harsh.

"Joe Carroll isn't in the house, it was just Emma and Grace." Ryan explained.

Mike huffed "Well then where is he?" his voice getting louder with each passing moment, he could hear Grace calling out to him.

"Just a minute, sweetheart!" Mike said, not even turning his attention to her.

Ryan crossed his arms "We've got Grace. That's the good news." He said, trying to be positive about it all.

"Daddy!" Grace called out again, but Mike ignored her.

Mike shook his head "We've got to find Joe, you know, I know it…the FBI know it!" Mike remarked.

Grace huffed from the ambulance "Agent Weston!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Mike slightly rolled his eyes as he looked over at Grace "Yes, what Grace?" he asked.

"Joe said he was going to see mommy." She told him.

Both Mike and Ryans' ears perked up, approaching the 4-year old "What?" Mike asked, wanting to make sure he heard it correctly.

"Joe told me and Emma that he was going to see mommy…and Emma was very angry at him." Grace said again.

Mike turned to Ryan "Did we get anywhere with that unit to Cape Elizabeth?" he asked.

Ryan nodded "Yeah, we flew them out about an hour ago; they should be in Bangor in a few hours."

"And if Joe is driving, that's a 6 hour drive…" Mike nodded to himself before looking at Ryan once again "We need to get to Cape Elizabeth! We need to be ready and prepared." He said.

Ryan crossed his arms "'We'?" he reiterated.

Mike nodded "Yeah."

"Okay, okay…what about Grace, who's going to watch her?" Ryan remarked.

"You can watch her!" Mike said.

"How am I going to watch Grace if I'm supposed to be going to Cape Elizabeth with you?!" Ryan asked, the two of them getting frustrated with each other when Mike turned back to Grace.

Mike took a step closer to his daughter as he pulled out his cell phone, smiling to her as he went through his contacts and picked a number to call; he listened to the dial tone for a while before the other line picked up.

"Hi, dad." Mike said.

Mike and his father had a quick conversation before Mike was finally able to pull away from him "Listen, I was wondering if you could take care of Grace for a while. I need to go to Maine for a case and I can't take her with me." He remarked.

"…well, Ryan is coming with me…Sarah?...she is the reason I'm going to Maine…no, dad…no…she's in danger, dad. Okay. I'll have some co-workers drop her off. Thanks, dad." Mike hung up his phone and smiled down at Grace.

"You're going to stay with grandma and grandpa for a while, I'm gonna go save your mom." Mike explained to her.

Grace sighed "I wanna go home, daddy."

"I know you do, and we'll be home by tomorrow—I promise! Just enjoy your time with your grandparents…okay?" Mike remarked.

Grace nodded "Okay."

Mike smiled as he kissed her forehead "Okay. I'm going to have some people from work take you there, alright? Be good for them…don't hit them over the head with iron skillets please." He remarked.

Grace smiled "I won't."

"I love you, Grace."

"I love you, daddy."

Mike walked away with Ryan in toe, informing Agent Donovan of what Grace had told them and where they were going.

Agent Donovan used the information to good use, sending half the team with Mike and Ryan to Maine while the rest helped the local police with the crime scene.


	42. Cape Elizabeth

It was the longest short flight Mike had ever taken, rushing off the terminal with nothing but his leather jacket, car keys, badge, and his gun; Ryan followed closely behind while the rest of the FBI team tried to keep up.

The agents walked out of the airport to be welcomed by SUVs and other FBI agents when one approached Mike "Agent Weston?" he asked.

Mike nodded.

"I'm Agent Cross with FBI…Portland Division. We're here to escort you to Cape Elizabeth." He said, beginning to escort Mike and Ryan to the first SUV while the other agents scattered into the other vehicles.

Mike and Ryan got into the backseat and Agent Cross immediately drove off, Mike knew they were on a time crunch since it was still a two hour drove away from Cape Elizabeth.

"Agent Weston, Mr. Hardy, I've been briefed on the case and the sensitivity of the situation." Agent Cross informed the two men in the backseat.

Mike and Ryan turned to each other before Mike looked back at Agent Cross "And…?" he asked.

"And I just want you to know that my agents and I will make sure that everything ends peacefully and without any hiccups." Agent Cross remarked.

Ryan chuckled "You've clearly never had to deal with Joe Carroll." He said, looking out the window.

"…Mr. Hardy, I've been training for moments like this my entire career." Agent Cross retorted.

Mike shook his head "Nothing prepares you for Joe Carroll…nothing." He said looking into the rear view mirror at Agent Cross.

* * *

The SUV finally pulled up to the Greene estate and it was abnormally quiet; Mike got out of the back seat and looked around to find parked cars scattered around, and that an FBI did not walk out to greet them.

"Something's off." Mike said, pulling out his gun and turning to Ryan.

Ryan nodded in agreement, pulling his gun out as well before Agent Cross pulled out his gun as well "…I'll cover you." He remarked.

Mike and Ryan approached the house slowly, noticing that the front door was open; Mike sighed as he slowly walked into the house and immediately smelled the blood and then the dead agents along the hall.

The agents remained silent as they continued walking into the house, hearing a faint voice talking in the back, Mike and Ryan followed the voice when they were spit out into the living room where the entire family, and their guests, were sitting.

Joe was giving a speech when he turned to see Mike and Joe with their guns pointed at him, the serial killer was covered in blood but had his usual charismatic smile on.

"Boys! So nice of you to join us…we were just having a family meeting." Joe remarked, looking over at Ryan "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ryan." He said, his smile widening.

Mike sighed "What are you doing, Joe?" he asked.

"I told you, pup, family meeting." Joe remarked, walking closer to the agents "How did you find me?" he asked.

Ryan squinted his eyes "We found Grace. Emma is dead. Good riddance." He remarked.

Joes' posture changed at the mention of Emmas' name "Dead?" he asked.

Mike nodded "…she tried to kill Grace, she left me no choice."

Joe then huffed "I told her not to touch a hair on her head…damnit, Emma!" he yelled out into the air.

The serial killer turned back to Mike, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him "Well, you're both here…put your guns down and have a seat." He requested.

Ryan and Mike dropped their guns on the floor and began to walk towards any available seat in the living room "And tell your brood of FBI agents to leave, or I'll put a bullet through our dear Sarahs' head…and then her sisters' and then her mothers' and so on and so forth until all of the hostages are dead!" Joe remarked.

Mike huffed, knowing that Agent Cross had heard and just hoped that they all backed out of the house, FBI knew the procedure in hostage situations.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ryan asked.

"I stole a plane…and landed in Bar Harbor." Joe remarked.

Ryan glared over at Mike, who just shrugged at him before looking over at Sarah, who was sitting back in the lounge chair, nursing her sling as she glared up at Joe who was standing right next to her.

"Anyway...now I've lost my train of thought!" he hissed, looking back over at Sarah.

Joe shook his head at her "I am _very _disappointed in you, Sarah. You told me that you would always remain loyal, but you turn around, pop out a kid…and then all of a sudden it's about love and working with the FBI. What about me?" he asked her in a low snarl.

Sarah looked up at Joe "What about you?" she asked.

Joes' nostrils flared, turning away from Sarah and looking in the kitchen if only to cool himself off; the household watched as Sarah got out of her seat and backed away slowly to grip a hold of the fireplace poker.

Sarah took a few steps forward when Joe turned back around to face her, he pointed his gun at her "Oh, no, no, no…please don't make me shoot you." He lightly begged.

"You do what you got to do." Sarah remarked gently.

Joe sighed "You were one of my best, Sarah. Shame to see you fall so far." he remarked, pulling back the hammer of the gun, ready to shoot Sarah down when three shots were fired at Joe.

The entire household gasped while Sarah, Mike, and Ryan turned to see Sarahs' father still pointing the gun where Joe was standing.

Sarah heard moaning coming from Joe, she approached the bleeding man while Ryan took the gun away from Sarahs' father and approached the wounded Joe as well as Mike.

"That bloody hurt!" Joe managed to yell out.

Sarah smirked "Compared to this?" she asked, sticking the fire poker into one of Joes' gunshot wounds, the serial killer screamed out in pain before Ryan pulled the fire poker away from Sarah.

The three of them stared down at the man who continued to bleed out all over the wooden floor when the FBI began to swarm the house, getting the hostages out of the house while a couple approached Ryan and Mike.

"We've got an ambulance on the way." Agent Cross remarked.

Sarah huffed "Hopefully, he'll be dead by then." She muttered before walking past the agents and leaving the house.

Ryan turned to Mike "You're not gonna go calm her down?" he asked.

Mike shrugged "Her dad just shot Joe Carroll and she's probably still got a high going on from the Vicodin…I'll give her a minute." He remarked quietly.


	43. The End

Mike walked out of the house and noticed Sarah talking to her parents; he approached slowly while placing his hand on the small of her back to let her know he was standing next to her.

Immediately, Sarahs' mother huffed as she crossed her arms at Mike "Michael." She hissed.

"Harriet." He simply said.

"This is all you fault!" Harriet remarked, pointing a finger at Mike when both Sarah and him shook their heads at her.

Mike sighed "No, this was not my fault. It was Joe Carrolls'…he kidnapped Grace, he took you all hostage…I just tried to save the day."

"Oh, and while you're trying to save the day, where's my granddaughter?" Harriet snarled.

Mike smirked "She's with my parents in Virginia."

Harriet opened her mouth to say something when Sarah cut in "Mom?" she asked, both parents looking over at her "Shut up." She said before walking away.

Mike followed Sarah, a smile plastered on his face "So, how are you?" he asked her.

Sarah shrugged "I just want to go back to Virginia and sleep for like 2 days straight." She admitted to him.

Mike laughed "Oh. Ok." He said, adjusting her sling.

"…maybe start prepping for France." Sarah went on.

"Yeah, yeah…we do need to start getting that together; I can't wait to tell Grace!" Mike said with a light smile.

Sarah nodded "Me neither." She remarked, looking up at Mike.

"So, you wanna go pick up our daughter?" Mike asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. But can you help me pack first?" she chuckled.

Mike nodded back at her "Of course." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Mike didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door, letting Sarah in first before walking in himself "Mom, Dad?" he called out.

Sarah walked into the living room slowly to see Grace watching T.V, her hair pulled up in a pony tail when she turned to see Sarah and a big smile escaped her lips.

"Mommy!" Grace cried out, jumping off of the couch and rushing to Sarah who kneeled down to hug her with her one good arm.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Sarah remarked with a smile, holding her daughter tight.

Meanwhile, while Sarah was enjoying her daughter, Mike was in the kitchen speaking with his parents who were a bit concerned about the condition Grace came to them in.

"She had blood in her hair, Michael, _blood_." His mother remarked.

Mike nodded "I understand."

"Do you? Do you want to explain to us why she had blood in her hair? And why she was dropped off by FBI?" his mother asked.

Mike sighed "Mom, Grace had been held hostage by a Joe Carroll followers, and when I shot that follower, Grace was up against her."

"Our granddaughter was kidnapped, and you didn't have the common courtesy to tell us about it?" his mother hissed.

"Joan, relax!" his father butted in "His job is stressful enough as it is, throw Grace in the mix and he probably wasn't thinking clearly at all!" he remarked.

Mike furrowed his brow at his father "Thanks, dad." He said sarcastically.

"So, where's Sally then?" his mother asked.

"Sarah!" both Mike and his father said to correct her.

His mother rolled her eyes "Where is she?" she asked.

* * *

Mike and his parents walked into the living room as they witnessed Sarah sitting on the couch with Grace, the both of them were talking quietly.

"Well, we'll get you a new one, sweetie, I promise." Sarah said, stroking her hair.

"A new what?" Mike asked.

Sarah turned to Mike as he approached the couch "A new Madeline doll." She said quietly.

Mike turned to Grace "What happened to your other one?" he asked.

Grace shrugged "Joe fixed her, and she became evil." She remarked.

Sarah and Mike slowly turned to each other, knowing that they would have to talk about the ramifications of what had happened but on a later date, when they were home.

Mike cleared his throat "Okay, Sarah—I'd like you to meet my parents." He said, showing Sarah his parents.

Sarah stood up from the couch and smiled at the both of them "Hello." She said.

They both greeted her, their eyes on her sling "So, what happened there?" Mikes' father asked her.

Sarah looked down at her sling, then back up at Mikes' parents "I broke my collar bone."

His parents gasped "Doing what?" his mother asked.

"Oh, um…" she looked over at Mike before looking back at his parents "While Grace and I were in protective custody, we were discovered and we got away in an SUV with all its tires slashed…and when I hit a rock, the car flipped over." She explained.

His parents were in shock, Sarah looked back over at Grace "Yeah, but all things considered, we turned out alright." She remarked.

Everyone was awkward and silent as they stood around each other, Mike put his hands in his pockets before finally clearing his throat "Okay, well, we need to be heading back home; it's been a long few weeks and we all need to decompress." He said, motioning Sarah to get Grace.

His parents began talking again, slowly being herded towards the front door; Mike, Sarah, and Grace soon left the house when Mike felt his cell phone vibrate; he grumbled as he answered it "This is Weston."

"Hey, it's me." Ryan said on the other line.

Mike got in the car while Sarah helped Grace get in the back seat before she got in the car as well "Hey, what's up?"

"I just heard from Donovan that Joe Carroll succumbed to his three gun shot wounds. I mean, doctors said the odds weren't looking good to begin with, but still. I just wanted you to know." Ryan told Mike.

A weight had been lifted off of Mikes' shoulders as he looked over at Sarah "Thanks for telling me." He said before hanging up his phone.

Sarah looked at him, a small smile on her lips "What? What is it?" she asked him.

"…Joe Carroll is dead." He said in a matter of fact way.

Sarah took Mikes' hand, saying nothing as her smile widened; Mike could tell that a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as well.

Mike turned to Grace "Lets go home." He said before turning his car on and pulling out of the driveway.


	44. Epilogue

Sarah and Mike sat on the couch watching T.V, his arm wrapped around her while Sarahs' right arm was still in a sling, but her left hand resting on Mikes' thigh and her head resting on his shoulder.

Mike turned to her, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Sarah "I can't wait for that sling to go away." He remarked.

Sarah pulled her head up from his shoulder "One more week." She assured him, patting his thigh.

Mike nodded "Yeah, and then I can do whatever I want with you." He said, burying his face into her neck as he kissed her.

Sarah chuckled; pulling away from him when they heard the front door open "Bonjour!" they heard the tiny voice of their daughter echo through the house.

Mike groaned in disappointment as he sat back up, turning to Grace running towards them, the two smile at her as Grace jumped onto the couch.

"So, how was ice cream with Uncle Ryan?" Sarah asked, now cuddling with Grace as she squished her way in between her and Mike.

Grace shrugged "It was okay."

"Okay?" Sarah asked "Since when is it ever just okay?" she asked, looking up to see Ryan approaching the both of them, covered in paint.

Sarah gasped, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her smiling face while Ryan just glared at the three of them unamused.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mike asked cautiously.

Ryan huffed "No." he remarked "…same time next week?" he asked Mike.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike said before Ryan immediately turned around and left the house.

Sarah looked down at Grace "What happened?" she asked.

"Uncle Ryan and I went to a painting class." Grace said, a bright smile on her face.

Mike nodded slowly "Oh?" he asked.

Grace nodded "Yeah!" she remarked.

The two adults looked at each other before just letting it go, if it had been serious enough, they knew Ryan would have said something but since it was only his pride that was hurt, they shook it away.

"Daddy?" Grace asked.

Mike looked down at her with a smile "Yeah?"

"When are we going to France?" Grace asked.

Mike looked up at Sarah for a moment before looking back at his daughter "In two weeks!" he said optimistically.

"Can we go to the EiffelTower?" she asked him.

"Of course we can! After that LegoTower you built—absolutely!" Mike said with a smile on his face.

Grace smiled "Can we move to France?" she asked.

Sarah laughed out loud, turning away from Mike to contain her giggles while Mike just shook his head "No, baby." He muttered.

Grace nodded slowly "Can Madeline come?" she asked.

"Of course she can come!" Sarah remarked, giving her daughter a kiss "After all, she's from France—I bet she'd like to go home for a few days!" she said with a smile.

Grace smiled even bigger, Sarah looked up at Mike before letting a sigh escape her lips "Alright, why don't you go to your room and play, I'm going to make dinner." Sarah remarked.

Suddenly, Mike found himself alone on the couch as Grace rushed upstairs and Sarah walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Mike sighed as he also got off the couch and followed Sarah to give her a hand.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Mike asked.

Sarah shrugged "I honestly have no idea." She admitted.

Mike smirked as he watched Saran paced in the kitchen going back and forth between what was in the fridge and what was in the pantry.

"Y'know, we can just order take out…if you want." Mike said, trying to be helpful as he rested against the counter.

Sarah sighed "I don't like take out, I feel like I'm cheating."

"Cheating?"

Sarah nodded as she looked back at Mike "Yeah, like I'm being a bad mom by not putting in any effort." She remarked.

Mike pouted as he walked towards her "No—you're not a bad mom, and I'm not a bad dad…look, it's Friday night, lets order Chinese and let you relax." He said, stroking her face.

Sarah smiled at him "Okay." She said softly.

Mike nodded "Alright, now where are the take out menus?" he asked, looking through every drawer for the menus when Sarah pulled the drawer by the oven open and pulled out every take out pamphlet they had.

"…so what Chinese place?" Sarah asked, going through all of them as Mike slowly approached her.

Mike took them from her hand and observed them all before picking one out of the pile and throwing the rest back in the drawer "This one has always been good." He remarked.

He handed the menu to Sarah so she could look through before Mike dove into her neck, leaving her kisses which felt good to Sarah but she still pushed him away.

"Miikke!" she said.

"Sarrahhh!" Mike said in return.

Mike looked her over for a moment "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit on edge cause you're here but I can't have you." He muttered before giving her another kiss.

Sarah sighed "One more week." She told him.

"I don't want to wait one more week." He pouted.

Sarah let a chuckle out "Well, you're gonna have to…cause sex with a sling, not so sexy." She remarked.

"You're always sexy." Mike told her.

Sarah hit his chest playfully "You are so bad!" She said with a chuckle.

They chuckled at each other before they went silent, staring at each other for a moment; this was life after Joe Carroll, and while it wasn't perfect it was nice.

"I love you." Mike told Sarah.

Sarah smiled back at him "I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
